Milésima Canção de Amor
by CrisPossamai
Summary: E se um brasileiro estivesse em Glee? O último ano do colégio e para àqueles que estivessem sem norte? Talvez, um abraço servisse como refúgio, especialmente, para Quinn Fabray. Continuação de We'll Be Alright - Quinn/ Personagem original.
1. Pianos roxos e notas vermelhas

**Capítulo 1 - Pianos roxos e notas vermelhas **

_"Há uma maré na história do homem. _

_Deveríamos aceitar a enchente, ela leva à fortuna. _

_Mas se omitida, a viagem das suas vidas percorrerá vales e misérias. _

_Num mar tão cheio agora flutuamos. _

_E devemos pegar a corrente quando ela nos servir. _

_Ou perder as aventuras que estão por vir"._

_ Por que diabos eu recusei a carona do senhor Schuester para andar na sua lata velha? – esbraveja o brasileiro abrindo a porta da escola apressadamente.

_ Porque não queria segurar vela para ele e a senhorita Pillsbury? – rebate Puckerman.

_ Ah é... Mas, fala sério, é muito azar o seu carrinho não ter pegado!

_ Relaxa, cara. É o primeiro dia de aula, para que se estressar tanto?

_ Por que a gente quase rodou em cálculo e já estamos atrasados para a primeira aula do ano? – pondera Daniel atravessando os corredores com o moicano em seu encalço.

_ É, você tem um bom argumento! – o pensamento do bad boy é interrompido pelos resmungos de um aluno, aparentemente, perdido.

_ Graças a Deus, alguém além daquela loirinha desmiolada! – a dupla gargalha. A menção faz jus a Brittany S. Pierce _ Vocês podem me ajudar? Acabei de me transferir da Irlanda e estou totalmente confuso com esses horários. – Noah apanha o formulário e mostra para o comparsa. Os dois possuíam mais sorte do que juízo.

_ Cálculo 2? Leprechaun, você acabou de salvar a nossa pele! – comemora o brasileiro, o encrenqueiro contesta o apelido _ Leprechauns são duendes verdinhos, sabe? Aqueles que guardam um baú de tesouro no fim do arco-íris. – o calouro revira os olhos.

_ Cara, você soou muito como o Kurt! – o imigrante pragueja em português e o trio gargalha da situação inacreditável _ Leprechaun, você já chegou nos dando sorte!

A dupla arrasta o novato pelos corredores, rapidamente, nomeando os locais a caminho da sala de aula. A professora critica o atraso, especialmente, de alunos com baixas notas, entretanto, acata a desculpa de ajuda ao intercambista e permite a entrada do trio. Rory Flanagan é logo apresentado a Artie, Mercedes, Tina e Brittany. O irlandês ignora os comentários descabidos da loira, entretanto, fixa os olhos na menina sentada ao lado direito da líder de torcida. Aparentemente, a jovem não fazia parte do circulo de amizades da dupla que lhe orientou nos corredores. Infelizmente. A conversa se reduz com a burocrática explicação da professora mesmo no primeiro dia de aula. O sinal toca e os estudantes se apressam para a próxima disciplina, apenas a negra e a asiática compartilhavam do mesmo currículo que o irlandês. A menina que chamou a atenção do calouro se perde entre o turbulento corredor do Willian Mckinley.

Mercedes e Tina se responsabilizam em coordenar os movimentos do novo integrante do colégio e praticamente inserem o rapaz no contexto do Glee Club. A mesa ocupada pelo coral se torna o rumo do novato durante o almoço. Os meninos se antecipam e guardam os respectivos lugares das garotas, entretanto, o olhar mortífero que Sam direciona para Jacob intriga os atrasados.

_ Eu só não arrebentei aquele cara por causa da Mercedes... Ele simplesmente colocou a porcaria da câmera na nossa frente e perguntou como uma negra se sentia namorando um branco mais pobre. A minha vontade era de socar aquele infeliz! – esclarece o loiro.

_ Quem esse cara pensa que é? Isso foi realmente rude! – concorda o calouro. Artie se aproxima e hesita em comentar o trecho mais complexo do primeiro embate do ano.

_ Você ainda não encontrou a Quinn, não é? – o brasileiro confirma _ Com ela, o Jacob pegou muito mais pesado... – o imigrante muda totalmente o semblante _ Ei, calma! Quinn não se abateu com a provocação daquele lunático!

_ Provocação, Artie? Chamar o _meu homem _de crioulo não é provocação, é racismo! – o forasteiro tenciona partir para cima do blogueiro, sendo impedido pelos amigos _ Ainda bem que a sua lata velha deu problema, Puck! – desabafa a negra.

_ Pelo visto, o plano de deixar que a Quinn informasse o Daniel foi abandonado, não é? – argumenta Kurt se aproximando com Blaine. O antigo adversário havia se transferido.

_ O que? Vocês tinham combinado de não me contar? Quero dizer... Alguém pode me explicar o que aquele retardado falou para a minha namorada? – o rapaz se exalta.

_ Não acredito que depois de todo o preconceito com o Kurt, ainda estamos lidando com isso... – ressalta Mike _ Honestamente, o Jacob perguntou se a Quinn não tinha medo de perder a posição de Barbie do colégio por namorar um _crioulo. _– o termo é dito com certo ressentimento pelo asiático. A feição do brasileiro se enrijece.

_ Me escuta, Dan. Não se importe com esse idiota... Nós não podemos arrumar mais confusão para o professor Schuester com essa horrenda campanha da treinadora Silvester para o senado. – aconselha Tina.

_ Vocês não entendem... Prometo não fazer besteira... Só preciso dar uma volta... – a turma consente com a retirada. Por garantia, Noah sai em seguida atrás do cúmplice. Rory prefere seguir a dupla. A conversa se tornara intima demais para um turista.

_ Acho que eu entendo... – Kurt quebra o silêncio _ Para quem tem personalidade, escutar essas bobagens não é o difícil... O problema é quando as pessoas que você ama se tornam alvos. – Blaine compreende o contexto da afirmação e reforça o aperto na mão do companheiro. A reflexão coloca o grupo novamente em estado de espera.

Daniel caminha desnorteado até alcançar a arquibancada na área esportiva. O bad boy se aproxima com o irlandês a tira colo. A movimentação nas proximidades aumenta e as animadoras de torcida se concentram para ouvir as instruções da treinadora. Puck aponta a presença de Santana e Brittany entre as cheerios e os garotos balançam as cabeças negativamente. Para que voltar para as garras da temida técnica? Rory sorri. A menina que admirara na primeira aula estava entre as _lideres de torcida. _Distraído, o calouro corresponde erradamente ao aceno de uma loira. O desconforto na cabeça é imediato. Por que o brasileiro havia lhe estapeado?

_ Quinn Fabray? – o brasileiro aponta a menina que subia os degraus _ Minha namorada, idiota! – o irlandês tenta se remendar e gera ainda mais risadas.

_ Vocês começaram cedo neste ano! – comenta a garota se acomodando ao lado do estrangeiro _ Rory, bem-vindo ao colégio! Eu perdi metade do intervalo te procurando... Mercedes comentou que você poderia estar aqui. – o costumeiro abraço é automático _ Não acredito! Santana e Brittany estão de novo na torcida?

_ É... Eu tinha esquecido como as duas ficam gostosas nestes uniformes. – comenta o encrenqueiro.

_ Por favor, Rory não se deixe influenciar pelo Puck, ta bom? – novato consente _ E você vai começar a falar ou prefere perder o resto do almoço por causa daquele estúpido? – se refere ao comportamento aéreo do brasileiro.

_ Não to irritado pelo que ele me chamou... Só não queria que lhe envolvessem nisso.

_ Ta tudo bem... É sério! – ela beija levemente o namorado _ Vocês já se inscreveram nas atividades extracurriculares?

_ Não tem muito mistério... Coral e futebol americano! O que mais eu poderia fazer no meu último ano? – declara Puck.

_ Algo útil? – debocha o brasileiro. O quarteto gargalha _ Acho que vou continuar com as mesmas coisas... Atletismo, coral... Futebol. Afinal, alguém precisa correr naquele time, não é? – provoca mais uma, recebendo uma cotovelada do moicano.

_ Uau! Vocês também estão no Glee Club? Ouvi a Mercedes e a Tina comentando na sala de aula... Que legal! Eu costumava cantar no coral da minha igreja... – o trio se encara. Era a primeira vez que um estudante se mostrava genuinamente interessado no grupo musical _ E atletismo? Eu poderia fazer isso!

_ Sério? Você tem certeza que gostaria de entrar no coral, leprechaun? Quero dizer... Nós participamos das Nacionais no ano passado... Mas, não somos, exatamente, populares no colégio. – o brasileiro alerta o novato, que não se importa _ Estamos precisando de alguém para os saltos... E você já pensou em algo, Quinn? Espera... Você não ta pensando em voltar para o Clube do Celibato, não é? – o espanto na face do imigrante arranca gargalhadas dos rapazes e resulta em um tapa da loira.

_ Não! Não faria sentido... E, obrigada pela discrição, Daniel! – ironiza a garota levemente corada pela pergunta invasiva. O brasileiro tenta consertar as coisas, reforçando o abraço _ Santana e Tina me convidaram para os treinos de vôlei. – a menina consulta o relógio_ Rory, sua próxima aula é de geometria, não é? Mercedes e Sam tão te esperando no refeitório, ta bem? Nos vemos mais tarde no ensaio? – o irlandês acena positivamente e se retira _ Ele parece ser simpático.

Os rapazes concordam e esclarecem o motivo do apelido _leprechaun. _A loira releva o gracejo e acelera o passo para a entrada na sala. As últimas aulas do dia seriam compartilhadas. Apesar do confronto cinematográfico com o indesejado blogueiro, Quinn não poderia reclamar do retorno ao colégio. Aparentemente, os dramas do ano anterior haviam sido superados e com certa paciência assistia aos cochichos melosos entre Rachel e Finn na sua frente.

Will Schuester recepciona os queridos estudantes e faz questão de ser apresentado ao desconhecido novato. Ao contrario do transferido da Academia Dalton que se sente totalmente ambientado, Rory sofre para se soltar diante da sintonia latente entre os treze veteranos. Com as diversas confusões no peculiar relacionamento, Lauren Zizes preferiu se afastar temporariamente da atmosfera musical. A lutadora estava focada em sua futura carreira. Mesmo assim, a existência do New Directions não estava ameaçada pela escassez de integrantes. Comodidade que não abalou a criatividade do adulto para criar planos mirabolantes. Três pianos roxos são conduzidos para o interior do local e o professor repassa a primeira tarefa do ano. Os instrumentos seriam espalhados pela escola e cada vez que cruzassem com um deveriam cantar a fim de recrutar novos componentes. A dupla de encrenqueiros se entreolha. Inacreditável.

_ Senhor Schue... Nós já carregamos o Leprechaun para nos dar sorte. Já não cumprimos nossa cota? – debocha o dono do moicano.

_ Não, Puckerman. A tarefa exige o comprometimento de todos... E espero que desta forma, vocês estimulem os novos participantes a soltarem a voz em publico. Pessoal... Esse é o último ano de muitos... Vamos torná-lo inesquecível, está bem?

_ Eu sabia! Você é daquele tipo de duende que realiza desejos ou só serve como amuleto? – Brittany delira para infelicidade do irlandês, alvo de gozação do grupo.

Novo dia. Novos dilemas. A partir da iniciativa de Rachel e Kurt em procurar as indicações de Emma, como conselheira estudantil, para possíveis faculdades, o maestro decide expandir as entrevistas vocacionais para todos que se formariam no fim do ano. A ideia era antecipar os anseios profissionais dos estudantes para encontrar meios de enaltecer os históricos escolares dos futuros universitários. O intervalo para o almoço reserva a primeira surpresa do ano letivo.

O bendito piano roxo está exatamente no centro do refeitório. A pressão de se apresentar diante do corpo de estudante breca o instinto coletivo, que só é retomado em função da insistência temperamental da pequena notável. A coreografia exagerada das garotas chama a atenção da ala masculina e os passos mais ousados de Brittany são capturados pelo impertinente Jacob Ben Israel. O brasileiro percebe a inesperada atitude do metido fofoqueiro e precisa refrear o reflexo de partir para o acerto de contas. Puck e Sam se aproximam e puxam o imigrante para o meio da bizarra roda. As mesas servem de palco e poucos alunos se empolgam a ponto de acompanhar a canção com palmas. Rory e Blaine se limitam a fazer coro ao refrão da canção.

O calouro reencontra a garota que lhe encantou a primeira vista e se empolga com o seu interesse com a apresentação. Para finalizar a performance, a turma elabora uma espécie de corredor para que o principal acrobata exiba seu espetáculo particular. Dois saltos mortais que levantam boa parte dos alunos. Mesmo com o estimulo final, Becky colabora para que o caos seja desencadeado. A nova co-capitã das cheerios joga um prato de comida em cima de Rachel, incentivando que as demais lideres de torcida repitam a ação. Alimentos atravessam o ar e a guerra de comida é decretada no segundo dia letivo no Willian Mckinley.

No ensaio da quarta-feira, os gleeks afirmam que ninguém em sã consciência se candidataria a um clube que servia permanentemente de chacota para o colégio. O curioso é que Sugar Motta, a filha do rico empresário que doou os pianos roxos, se propõe a efetuar a audição. A dança é horrenda e a voz assustadora... Os garotos precisam de um esforço sobre-humano para evitar rir na frente da candidata. Até mesmo o professor se assusta com tamanha desafinação.

_ Meu trabalho já está feito. Me mantenham informada através de mensagens de texto, está bem? Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para ensaiar com vocês. Me avisem apenas em casos extraordinários! – reforça a incoerente desconhecida.

_ Ótimo, Sugar! Nós entraremos em contato! – a judia disfarça o horror pela falta de talento. A confiante jovem sai da sala _ Todos concordam que ela é um desastre, não é?

_ Pessoal... Eu sei que Sugar foi muito mal... Mas, sempre tivemos a política de aceitar todo mundo e não vamos mudar justamente agora. – assegura o professor.

_ Você deveria comemorar, Ligeirinho. Agora, você não é mais o pior cantor do Glee Club. – provoca a latina arrancada risos do restante e o olhar furioso do citado adolescente _ E sim... Eu estou levando em consideração o leprechaun e o chinês.

_ Doeu. – a loira abraça o garoto demonstrando apoio, apesar de sorrir pela tirada da amiga _ Mas, o pior é saber que no estranho mundo de Santana Lopez, isso é um elogio.

_ Deixa de ser malvada, Santana! O Dan não canta mal, só não ensaia o suficiente... Além disso, ele é um ótimo dançarino! – Brittany sai em defesa do companheiro de coreografia e recebe um sorriso como agradecimento.

O primeiro treino de futebol americano foi massacrante. O objetivo da temporada era quebrar o jejum de títulos e garantir a classificação para o Campeonato Estadual depois de quase duas décadas. Por isso, a treinadora Beiste exige o máximo dos atletas. Derrotas não seriam aceitas. Os jovens estavam esgotados e a ducha fria no vestiário não trouxe nenhum conforto. Puck, Mike e Dan demoram para encontrar disposição para sair do recinto. Logo na saída, Tina e Quinn dedilhavam canções no piano.

_ O senhor Schuester só pode estar querendo nos matar! Um piano no refeitório e outro na saída do vestiário... Fala sério! – resmunga o moicano.

_ Vocês vão começar com aquele número patético de música? Eu teria o maior prazer em destruir essa aberração roxa! – ameaça uma estudante com ares e trajes de rebeldia.

_ Sheila, você e as Skanks podem ter se apoderado dos arredores da escola... Mas, os corredores do Willian Mckinley ainda são a minha área, entendido? E se os perdedores do coral querem cantar e dançar, eu não tenho nada contra. – declara Lauren Zizes cumprimentando os antigos colegas e aceitando o beijo do encrenqueiro. Inesperadamente, o brasileiro solta uma gargalhada atraindo a atenção do grupo.

_ Sério? Elas são rebeldes e se chamam Skank? – a namorada estapeia o ombro do garoto a fim de frear a cômica reação. A revoltada bufa com raiva _ Foi mal, mas, tem uma banda brasileira com o mesmo nome... E bom, as músicas são tudo menos rebeldes. – ele solta outra risada e a integrante do grupo de vândalas se retira furiosa.

_ Eu sabia que você ainda mandava nesta merda de escola, baby. – comenta o judeu agarrado a antiga gleek _ Você não ta a fim de se apresentar, cara? É a sua chance de provar que não é o pior cantor do Glee Club!

Apesar do deboche no tom do comparsa, Quinn e Tina incentivam o estrangeiro, que dá de ombros e pede uma nota para a asiática no piano e escolhe algo do repertório do grupo minero citado anteriormente. A cidadezinha era mesmo bizarra. A levada mais alternativa parece agradar aos estudantes que ainda trafegavam pelo corredor.

_Vamos fugir, deste lugar, baby _

_Vamos fugir, tô cansado de esperar_

_Que você me carregue..._

As palmas são tímidas e a loira parabeniza a performance do adorado imigrante, em contrapasso um desconhecido se aproxima do grupo. O vestuário alternativo e o cabelo alongado repleto de dreads atina o bad boy a respeito da identidade do rapaz. Balançando a cabeça em descrença, Puck estende a mão para cumprimentar e acaba introduzindo Adam McDough, filho do esposo de sua tia. Uma espécie de primo postiço e defensor das tradições hippies.

_ Achei que vocês cantassem apenas as coisas de igreja, Noah, mas, pelo visto, não são tão ruins assim! – ironiza o garoto dos dreads.

_ Nunca falei que cantávamos coisas de igreja. Nós estivemos em Nova Iorque, lembra? Bom... Não fazia ideia de que você se transferiria para cá. – comenta o judeu.

_ Meu pai queria que eu estudasse na Academia Dalton. Eu em uma escola só para barbados? Nunca! Então, restou a Willian Mckinley... – os integrantes do clube musical dão boas-vindas ao calouro _ Vocês estão chamando caras para o Glee Club, não é? O que eu tenho que fazer para entrar? – questiona Adam com estranha empolgação.

_ Estar disposto a ser importunado pela escola inteira todos os dias? Nós não somos bem vistos neste colégio. Especialmente, pela equipe de hóquei. – esclarece o asiático.

_ E daí? – todos se surpreendem pela tranqüilidade do rapaz_ Entenda, meu irmão chinês, os jogadores daqui nunca chegarão ao profissional... Logo, serão fracassados e não conseguiram nenhuma gata... Agora, se você sabe cantar, dançar ou tocar um instrumento razoavelmente sempre fará mais sucesso com as mulheres. – a filosofia do hippie provoca gargalhada entre os gleeks.

_ É verdade. Eu tive apenas quatro relacionamentos mais sérios e todos foram com garotos do coral. – Quinn reforça a tática e o brasileiro finge constrangimento _ Por que essa cara, Daniel? Você sempre mandou indiretas com músicas... E não esqueça de que seu primeiro solo foi uma canção romântica ou você cantou _Eu sei que vou para te amar_ para mais alguém? – ele aceita a derrota e confessa a declaração pretérita _ Para entrar no coral... Basta ter coragem para se apresentar em público, Adam.

O calouro se sente totalmente a vontade e solicita a namorada do principal dançarina o instrumental para a música do maior cantor de reggae do mundo: Bob Marley. A canção _Is this love? _entusiasma e reúne ainda mais espectadores. O regueiro nota os olhares de uma animadora e aproveita para se insinuar com ajuda da letra extremamente positiva.

_I wanna love you and treat you right_

_I wanna love you every day and every night_

_We'll be together with a roof right over our heads_

_We'll share the shelter of my single bed_

_We'll share the same room, yeah, oh jah provide the bread_

_Is this love, is this love, is this love_

_Is this love that I'm feeling?_

Coincidentemente, a cheerio que observava atentamente o primo de Puck havia chamado a atenção do irlandês. Harmony Newell fora integrada às líderes de torcida para ocupar definitivamente a vaga abandonada por Quinn. No entanto, a menina estava admirada com a energia e a dinâmica do proibido Glee Club. No instante em que recebeu o uniforme das mãos da temida Sue Silvester, jurou que jamais se juntaria ao coral. Decisão que gostaria de rever se pudesse. Ela suspira e com o mínimo de voz faz coro ao refrão, que ganha o reforço do restante dos integrantes do New Directions. Ao mesmo tempo, Blaine e Rory executavam um dueto no pátio da escola com participação das cheerios na elaborada coreografia. Sob o comando da latina, as líderes de torcida encerram a performance ateando fogo no órgão.

O maestro recebe oficialmente os três novos componentes do Glee Club e afasta temporariamente, Santana em função da atuação favorável aos comandos da treinadora Sylvester. Além disso, Rachel relata que se candidataria ao papel principal no musical da escola: Amor, Sublime Amor e Kurt tentaria se eleger presidente estudantil. As expansões se deviam a obsessão em entrar na prestigiada Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nova Iorque. O maestro aprova a iniciativa e institui o treinamento diário de dança.

_ Começamos nesta quarta-feira, logo após os treinos e atividades extracurriculares... Mike Chang se ofereceu para ser meu assistente e estou escalando o Daniel para ser o responsável pelos saltos. – o brasileiro revira os olhos _ As praticas são obrigatórias para aqueles que possuem dificuldade e abertas para quem quiser se aperfeiçoar.

O primeiro dia de atletismo é realizado e Rory apresentado a equipe. Depois da temporada passada com excelentes resultados a nível estadual, o técnico obteve argumentos suficientes para um reajuste no aperto orçamento e adquiriu mais equipamentos para os atletas. A meta era melhorar as marcas do ano anterior e focar a preparação coletiva para os revezamentos. Daniel e o amigo, Nathan Scott, eram os veteranos e líderes da equipe. O voto de confiança animou o imigrante, acostumado a figurar como coadjuvante. O ano da formatura poderia ser o ano de brilhar nas pistas.

O compasso da rotina praticamente idealizada pelo brasileiro se choca com a realidade na quinta-feira. Rory e Sam reclamavam de mais uma partida de truco perdida e Puck e Adam zoavam os perdedores, enquanto Quinn tentava explicar química para Mercedes e Daniel. A fisionomia serena da judia é percebida pelos amigos, mas, a única menção é pedir que o bad boy e a ex-capitã das cheerios lhe seguissem. A negra suspeita do assunto e compartilha o pensamento com o brasileiro. Ambos estavam corretos. O alvoroço estava declarado pelo retorno de Shelby Corcoran a Lima, especificamente, ao corpo docente do Willian Mckinley. A mulher teria aceitado uma pomposa proposta do pai de Sugar Motta para ser a professora de canto particular da garota, dirigir o musical e assumir a disciplina de Artes. Puck é o único a comemorar genuinamente a volta da antiga técnica do Vocal Adrenaline. A pequena notável prefere manter certa distancia e a loira se mostra totalmente atordoada.

Na contramão das reações emotivas, o brasileiro age da forma natural. Isola-se. Surgem treinos, exercícios e horas extras no trabalho nos instantes em que os pais biológicos de Beth tentam estabelecer o dialogo. As escolhas são equivocadas e as escapadas ao lado do novato Adam para algum bar se tornam freqüentes. Puck se junta em uma das fugas e coloca o amigo contra a parede. Ele se esquiva e chega em casa batendo a porta e, irremediavelmente, despertando o padrinho.

_ Onde você esteve? E quando eu lhe autorizei a agir deste jeito dentro da minha casa? – impõe duramente o responsável, o adolescente faz pouco caso e lhe dá as costas _ Eu não terminei, Daniel! Passar as noites em bares, faltar aos ensaios e fugir dos seus amigos poderia servir no ano... Agora, chega! Você não cansa de bancar a vítima? Pare de tentar afastar as pessoas que se importam. Eu poderia aceitar que você estava um desastre quando voltou... Mas, repetir os mesmos erros depois de todo esse tempo? Cresça, você é melhor do que isso! – o rapaz senta-se no sofá e cobre o rosto com as mãos. O adulto suaviza a expressão _ Isso tem haver com o retorno da Shelby, não é? – ele confirma _ Você conversou com a Quinn sobre isso? Me escuta... Vocês estão namorando e se dão extremamente bem... Mas, ainda são duas pessoas diferentes, entende? Com medos, sonhos e opiniões e devem manter essas particulares. Só que uma relação exige cumplicidade e que essas dúvidas sejam compartilhadas. Uma garrafa de cerveja pode aliviar a pressão, mas, nunca vai resolver os seus problemas... Converse com a Quinn antes de se punir por erros que não cometeu. Agora, cama e nada de circular depois do colégio. Você ta de castigo até o fim de semana!

Na tarde seguinte, Quinn faz questão de esperar pelo namorado na arquibancada e intima-lo para uma conversa a respeito dos acontecimentos recentes. De forma turbulenta, as coisas vinham se desenrolando em Lima. Tentando mostrar a feição mais calma e serena, a loira assegura estar ciente das modificações protagonizadas com o retorno da mãe adotiva de sua filha e solicita ao namorado, que fique a margem da situação. Ele entende o recado e apóia a decisão de encarar por conta própria. A credibilidade seria desperdiçada horas depois em um outro dialogo revelador. Durante o ensaio de dança, Quinn encontra uma brecha para trocar confidências com o judeu.

_ Eu estou orgulhoso de você, não é fácil contornar o mau humor do Dan. - o costumeiro sorriso desaparece da feição da loira causando estranheza no encrenqueiro.

_ Eu não pretendo arriscar o meu namoro, mas, tenho que recuperar a minha filha. A volta da Shelby só deixou mais obvio que nós nunca deveríamos ter desistido da Beth.

_ O que você ta pensando em fazer? Achei que estivesse contente em estar perto da pequenininha definitivamente... Não é arriscado?

_ Ainda não sei exatamente o que fazer... Mas, sei que o lugar da Beth é conosco. Nós somos os pais verdadeiros e vamos recuperar a guarda. – surpreendentemente, ele concorda com o insano plano.

As manhãs de sábado costumavam ser as mais úteis da semana. Trabalhar nunca pareceu tão atrativo para o brasileiro, que aprendera ainda aos 11 anos que pedir presentes estava fora de sua realidade. Ser funcionário da Empresa de Segurança e Vigilância Chang era bastante agradável se a seriedade e a pontualidade fossem permanentemente mantidas. Daniel percebeu na terceira semana como contratado, que chegar cinco minutos antes era apenas obrigação e que o profissionalismo de se adiantar entre vinte e quinze minutos servia para se atualizar dos procedimentos do plantão e para ser convidado cordialmente para sentar com os patrões durante o café da manhã.

Normalmente, Mike surgia no escritório uma ou duas horas após o início de seu expediente com um amontoado de livros. Desde que não perdesse nenhum alerta, o patriarca da tradicional família chinesa não colocava impedimento na sessão conjunta de estudos. Evidentemente que os assuntos fugiam das mazelas escolares e variavam de passos de coreografia a jogadas de futebol americano. Apesar da aparente liberdade imposta aos empregados, Michael Chang exercia forte pressão para que o primogênito se formasse engenheiro e continuasse com o negócio familiar. Entretanto, naquele sábado, o dançarino não desceu para fazer companhia ao amigo e só deu as caras no almoço. Mike estava trancado desde a sexta-feira à tarde revisando a matéria de química. Depois de um trágico oito, o pai apertara ainda mais rédeas e exigia que o filho abandonasse o coral e se afastasse da problemática namorada.

Livre temporariamente do castigo, o asiático confessou que estava pensando seriamente em abrir mão da audição para o musical e da posição de auxiliar nas praticas extras de danças. A sugestão do imigrante foi simplesmente confrontar o pai e comprar a briga para trilhar o próprio caminho. Tina aparece no escritório momentos antes da saída de Daniel a fim de arrastar a dupla de dançarinos para a pista de patinação. A maioria dos integrantes estava ansiosa para comparecer a reabertura do local. Pelo menos, a marcação paterna tendia a diminuir significativamente nos finais de semana.

A segunda-feira prolifera polêmicas e desentendimentos com o começo dos testes para o musical Amor, Sublime Amor. Mercedes acusa Rachel de ser favorecida na competição pelo papel principal em função de Shelby estar a frente da montagem da peça. Kurt se ressente por não ser capaz de transmitir veracidade interpretando um galã heterossexual e Blaine tem a oportunidade de ser o protagonista. Artie é convidado pelos professores para auxiliar na direção e a treinadora de futebol impõe que os jogadores com notas mais baixas devessem efetuar as audições como _Jets_. Finn se livra pelo emprego recém-adquirido na oficina de Burt, enquanto que Puck, Sam e Daniel são intimados e a responsabilidade para ensaiar a coreografia cabe respectivamente a Mike Chang, que desiste das aulas particulares e tenta a sorte como co-protagonista.

O alívio cômico como sempre ficou sob os ombros de Brittany S. Pierce, a mais recente candidata a presidente do Grêmio Estudantil e concorrente de Kurt. O primeiro "discurso" da cheerio é musical e conta com a promissora coreografia de Run the World em pleno ginásio. A proposta inicial era que apenas as meninas comparecessem, entretanto, com o vazamento da informação, a maioria dos estudantes se dirigiu para o recinto esportivo. Nenhum adolescente seria insano ao ponto de perder os ousados passos da melhor dançarina de Lima.

_ Tirando a Berry que jurou fidelidade ao Kurt, acho que podemos contar com as três, não é? – a latina se pronuncia para a Tina, Mercedes e Quinn durante o almoço. A rapidez com que os namorados se comprometem em apoiar a loira desagrada as garotas. Rory e Adam gargalham da enrascada dos comprometidos.

_ As propostas das Brittany devem ser geniais para que vocês se interessem tão rapidamente. – provoca a asiática.

_ Me diga apenas um motivo razoável para o seu voto, que eu dispenso o sermão gigantesco que estou preparando. – declara a loira com o olhar furioso destinado exclusivamente ao forasteiro.

_ Santana comentou que nos últimos anos, apenas homens estiveram neste cargo... E bem... Observando a política do meu país, acho que uma mulher pode fazer a diferença. – a explicação intriga o grupo _ Não é porque um negro foi eleito o presidente dos EUA, que vocês inovaram na política. Há oito anos, um trabalhador comandou o Brasil e foi considerado por Barack Obama... O político mais popular do mundo. Recentemente, Dilma Rouseff venceu as eleições e ta mandando bem... Por isso, eu confio nas mulheres para revolucionar o Willian Mckinley. – o improviso arranca risadas dos amigos e reverte a situação com a namorada.

_ Praticamente, uma aula de política brasileira... Se você se empenhasse em Atualidades como se esforçou para evitar o esporro da Quinn, poderia conseguir um zero asiático. – brinca Tina para suavizar o ambiente e o peso nas costas do adorado dançarino.

_ Eu sou muito bem informado, Tina, o problema é que não fazem perguntas atuais na aula... Por exemplo, sei quem é o cara mais influente do Twitter. – dispara o forasteiro.

_ Justin Bieber? – arrisca Sam, virando alvo de gracejos.

_ Papai Noel? – a sugestão de Brittany é ignorada pelos veteranos e considerada bizarra pelos novatos.

_ Não, é um comediante brasileiro, Rafinha Bastos. – complementa a informação.

_ Ainda bem... Achei que você diria Ronaldinho, Thiago Neves ou Luxemburgo. – a nomeação dos flamenguistas surpreende o restante dos amigos e alegra o brasileiro.

_ Você realmente presta atenção quando eu falo do Flamengo? – o menino abraça a garota, que revira os olhos pelo exagero _ Minha namorada é não demais?

_ Que mudança, Quinn! Você quase surtava, quando eu soltava alguma coisa sobre os treinos e as partidas de futebol... Merda! Eu disse isso em voz alta, né? – os tapas de Mercedes e Daniel comprovam o furo deixado pelo loiro. As risadas ecoam no refeitório e Finn, Rachel, Puck e Artie questionam o motivo da piada.

O tema discorre com relação aos testes para o musical e frases demasiadamente confiantes por parte da pequena notável enfurecem a black diva, que inventa uma desculpa qualquer para se retirar da mesa. O loiro se apressa em seguir a temperamental namorada e a judia prossegue com o monologo sem notar absolutamente nada. A latina corta a empolgação e dispara provocações sobre os novos números da correria eleitoral no colégio, simultaneamente, a chegada de Kurt e Blaine na mesa.

A atmosfera se torna irrespirável e a maioria prefere debandar e o encontro fica restrito aos participantes do reforço de dança. O brasileiro e o irlandês se incomodam com o prolongamento inesperado dos exercícios de coreografia devido a possibilidade de choque com o treinamento de atletismo. Atrasos eram péssimos para lideres e novatos.

_ Então, antes de encerrarmos o treinamento, quero dizer o quanto estou impressionando com o progresso de todos. – Dan revira os olhos e mira o relógio. Precisaria correr para a pista de atletismo _ Vamos conferir o desempenho no último dever de casa. Quando acertarem, Mike ou o Dan tocarão vocês e poderão se sentar.

Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Tina e Sam são liberados rapidamente. Apenas Rory, Mercedes e Finn seguem com a coreografia. O brasileiro refaz os passos e o grandalhão tem o aval do maestro para se retirar. O leprechaun acerta o último giro e se senta. Os olhares se concentram na negra, que reclama de dores nas pernas. Mike e Dan repetem os passos de forma mais lenta sem que ela consiga acompanhar.

_ Mercedes, tente dar o seu melhor. Você praticou em casa? – solicita o professor.

_ O senhor está sempre implicando comigo, querendo me desanimar... Não vejo metade da equipe pegando pesado nas coreografias! Todo mundo sabe que alguns são preferidos... São sempre os mesmos com solos, com destaques nas danças... – a acusação frustra o grupo e o loiro tenta conter o impulso da namorada _ Eu sei me virar sozinha, Samuel! Por dois anos, eu aceitei ser ofuscada... Mas, agora chega! – a menina se dirige para a porta da sala de ensaios.

_ Mercedes! Se sair, você está fora do Glee Club! – determinar o professor. A garota hesita e torna a encarar o grupo após os protestos dos colegas. Ela sorri pela defesa.

_ Como assim? Se a minha namorada for expulsa, também estou fora! – afirma Sam correndo para alcançar a garota.

O brasileiro se irrita com a discussão e chama o irlandês para abandonarem a pratica. O atletismo começaria em menos de dez minutos e não se atrasaria novamente. Há tempos, o New Directions, ironicamente, perdera a direção de trabalho coletivo. A ação mais competitiva gerada desde a candidatura oficial de Sue Sylvester ao senado desconfigurou o senso original do coral. O imigrante recoloca o boné e a mochila nas costas detonando o pouco de paciência ainda conservada pelo adulto.

_ Nós temos treino em minutos. O senhor sabia disto, mas, preferiu evitar problemas com a treinadora Beiste e prejudicar a gente... Agora, não esperem que eu perca o meu treino, por algo sem sentido... Nenhuma coreografia nos desclassificou nas Nacionais, mas, sim, o estúpido beijo da Rachel e do Finn.

_ Achei que já tínhamos superado isso... – resmunga o quarterback.

_ Esqueça, Finn. Metade de vocês se formará e achei que estivessem dispostos a se superar para conquistarmos as Nacionais... Estou errado? – questiona o professor.

_ Não, mas, o coral nunca se limitou aos resultados, pelo menos, não até hoje. Sempre consideramos o Glee Club como o único lugar em que podíamos ser nós mesmos. – confessa Mike, recebendo o imediato apoio da namorada.

_ Por mais que alguns sonhem com os palcos, a Broadway e o estrelado... A maioria ainda está tentando descobrir o que fazer no futuro... Boa parte das nossas dúvidas se esclareciam graças aos ensaios... Nós, realmente, queremos arrasar nas Nacionais, só não queremos perder o que nos manteve unidos. – ressalta Tina.

_ Vocês tem razão e peço desculpas se exagerei... Agora, todos terão que participar dos ensaios extras e bom, não nos concentraremos apenas na dança. Canto, afinação e interpretação farão parte do pacote... E fiquem tranqüilos, garotos, planejarei melhor os horários para não prejudicar ninguém, estamos entendidos? – propõe o maestro sendo aplaudido pela maioria dos adolescentes.

_ É, também acho que peguei pesado no drama... Foi mal, pessoal! Prometo não me atrasar e me dedicar mais a coreografia. – a negra se compromete, recebendo o abraço carinhoso do loiro predileto.

Judy Fabray poderia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas, possuía uma qualidade irritante: determinação. Deste modo, Quinn já estava acostumada a ceder aos seus caprichos desde a tenra infância. Por isso, não discutiu quando o a mulher decretou que o novo _namorado _deveria ser apresentado formalmente ainda naquela semana. Ela observa o imigrante fazendo besteiras com Puck e Finn durante a entediante aula de química. Rachel lhe cutuca e repassa um recado para ser entregue a Kurt. A loira revira os olhos pela tarefa de mensageira e, mentalmente, agradece a companheira de estudos. Minutos depois, Daniel recebe um bilhete, que acaba com o entusiasmo para conturbar a classe. _Você quer jantar na minha casa nesta quinta-feira? Minha mãe convidou._

Por que? É a pergunta que o imigrante se faz silenciosamente antes de anotar um simples _Ok _em concordância. Tamanha receptividade impressiona a garota que esperava uma verdadeira batalha. A notícia se espalha misteriosamente entre os integrantes do coral e os conselhos são surreais. Kurt e Blaine torram a paciência indicando modelitos formais, Rachel, Tina, Brittany e Mercedes enumeram dicas de comportamento e Santana se diverte importunando o casal. Sam, Puck, Adam e Finn debochavam incessantemente da assustadora tarefa em lidar com a arrogante mãe da loira. Mike, Artie e Rory tentavam transmitir algum suporte ao atordoado amigo. Simultaneamente, Will força Emma a introduzi-los aos seus pais e a situação foge ao controle.

Infelizmente, o calendário denuncia a chegada da quinta-feira. Piadinhas de Adam e Puck a caminho da escola. Bilhetinho debochado da latina durante a aula de literatura. Praticamente um interrogatório no horário de almoço e o massacre de comentários no ensaio. A divulgação dos escolhidos para o musical remodela a discussão e a postura de Mercedes surpreende pela recusa em dividir o papel principal com Rachel.

O maestro relembra a expansão dos treinamentos extras na próxima semana e abre vagas para novos assistentes. O hippie e o cadeirante se empolgam para repassar noções instrumentais, a solista de Amor, Sublime Amor se nomeia a responsável pela afinação do coral e para equilibrar as atividades, a asiática é convidada pelo próprio maestro para _auxiliar _e moderar a empolgação da instrutora. Britanny se dispõe a colaborar com as sessões de coreografia e a ex-capitã das cheerios se empolga com a possibilidade de recuperar o contato direto com a dança e também se coloca a disposição.

Com o fim do ensaio, os integrantes se dispersam entre treinos físicos e atividades extracurriculares. O sol e os exercícios intermináveis levam os corredores a completa exaustão. O cansaço é tamanho que Rory e Daniel se arrastam até a quadra e se juntam aos primos e ao asiático para assistir a pratica feminina de vôlei. A nova treinadora estava encontrando sérias dificuldades para montar equipes competitivas. O treino acaba e a loira reafirma o horário do jantar. Nova oportunidade para a gozação. O aluno revira os olhos e corre para encontrar o padrinho no estacionamento, que depois de soltar diversas dicas, cede o carro para a ocasião. Desde o retorno do Rio de Janeiro, o brasileiro estava envolvido com o processo para a retirada de sua carteira de motorista.

A campainha toca com oito minutos de antecedência. A garota corre para abrir a porta e o sorriso é imediato. O rosto não escondia o desgaste físico e o rapaz tenta inutilmente disfarçar o bocejo com as mãos. Ela ri diante da situação e lhe convida para entrar. Tênis, calça jeans e uma camisa preta. Ele percebe a vigília sobre si e revela que o _padrinho _havia emprestado a camisa mais social.

Judy Fabray percebe o falatório em sua sala e desce as escadas para recepcionar o _namorado _da filha. Daniel Aragão Stuart. Fisionomia cansada, sotaque carregado, roupa nada apropriada para a ocasião e nenhum nervosismo ao cumprimentar a provável _sogra. _A mulher poderia citar dezenas de diferenças entre o brasileiro e os antigos relacionamentos da filha, contudo, estava exatamente na menina, a mais nítida distinção. Anteriormente, Quinn agia de forma estritamente calculada e mantinha distancia, entretanto, parecia ter abandonado a opção. A menina fazia questão de manter as mãos entrelaçadas e sorrir a cada fala do novo pretendente. Econômico nas palavras, nas explicações sobre o passado e, especialmente, sobre a família. O assunto visivelmente incomodava o casal e era sumariamente descartado. Ponto negativo. A refeição é servida e o interrogatório é levemente alterado para os planos para o futuro.

Repentinamente, o jovem leva a mão ao bolso da calça e pede licença para atender a uma ligação, aparentemente, do trabalho. Em tom mais contido, o imigrante amaldiçoa Sam pela hora inapropriada para o esclarecimento de uma dúvida tão descabida. As gargalhadas ao fundo da ligação confirmam a presença de Puck. Palavrões em português são as últimas coisas que o loiro e o moicano captam antes que ele desligue. A dupla explode em risadas e espalham os detalhes arrancados entre os integrantes do coral. Mike chega ao cumulo de encerrar uma sessão de estudo prematuramente para escutar ao relato completo. Os dramas estavam momentamente enterrados.

_ Sam? Você estava conversando com Sam Evans, o ex-namorado da Quinn? – pergunta a adulta assim que o rapaz retorna para a mesa. A filha se remexe na cadeira.

_ Sim, nós trabalhamos na mesma empresa, em turnos diferentes. Ele só queria esclarecer uma pendência no sistema de vigilância.

_ Bom, saber que não há nenhum problema entre vocês... Finn Hudson e Noah Puckerman também fazem parte do Glee Club, não é? – o tom da mulher é quase irônico. O mal estar se instala entre o trio _ Vocês são amigos? – o adolescente apenas confirma com um gesto de cabeça _ Muito maduro da sua parte, Daniel. Mas, você trabalha na empresa de vigilância Chang, não é? Eu estou mesmo pensando em instalar algum sistema de segurança na minha casa. Você poderia me recomendar algum?

A pergunta é altamente tendenciosa, intenção que passa despercebida para o jovem que se concentra em explicar detalhadamente as possibilidades que a companhia poderia oferecer para a residência. Quinn se impressiona com a excelente explanação do namorado e quase ri ao recordar da pergunta anterior de sua mãe. _Ele não fazia ideia de que curso universitário seguiria? _Realmente, Daniel se superava no quesito distração. O rapaz entendia plenamente as disposições eletrônicas do complexo sistema de vigilância. As explicações impressionam a adulta, que se compromete em visitar a empresa nos próximos dias. Educadamente, Judy se despede dos adolescentes alegando uma pequena indisposição e solicita que a filha organize a cozinha. Com a ausência da _sogra, _o brasileiro se sente mais relaxado e devora mais uma fatia da deliciosa torta. Morar com Will Schuester era extremamente agradável, entretanto, as refeições eram bastante básicas e os doces eram raras contribuições de Emma. Afinal, Will e Dan não eram grandes cozinheiros.

_ Posso recolher a louça ou você ainda vai atacar o bolo de chocolate? – ele nega _ Prometo que eu corto um pedaço da torta para viagem, se me ajudar com a louça!

_ Como se precisasse apelar, branquinha. – ela sorri pela menção do apelido _ Sou um rapaz prendado, lembra? Então, eu lavo a louça e você guarda! – ele retira as últimas coisas da mesa e liga a torneira.

Sonoras gargalhadas ecoam pela apática residência e a única adulta do recinto reconhece a risada da filha. A ação inevitável é observar clandestinamente a interação do jovem casal. Há quanto tempo, a menina não gargalhava com tanta intensidade? Por algum motivo, Quinn batia levemente a toalha nas costas do convidado, que reclamava da baixa temperatura da água. Além de contemplar a filha totalmente relaxada, o auxílio do rapaz desperta certa inveja na mulher. Em 23 anos de casamento, Russel sequer cogitou a hipótese de efetuar o menor serviço doméstico nas folgas dos empregados. Não fora apenas a colaboração masculina, a inveja fora desencadeada pela visível alegria do casal em compartilhar o singelo momento. A _cumplicidade _sempre fora vencida pelas _aparências _na relação com o ex-marido. A mulher torce o nariz para o gesto do _genro _e ruma novamente para o quarto com a sensação de superioridade. Ao relatar o atual emprego, o _genro _citara rapidamente as passagens como garçom. Afinal, _ele deveria estar acostumado. _Aquele _imigrante poderia fazer a filha sorrir, porém, _somente isso. _Daniel Aragão Stuart nunca estaria altura daquela família, _independentemente_, _da farsa em que se transformara a família Fabray.

A tarefa é cumprida rapidamente e o casal se acomoda no sofá e se distrai com algum filme na televisão até a nova mensagem do professor, alertando sobre o termino do jantar com os pais da conselheira estudantil. Hora de contabilizar os danos. O rapaz estaciona na garagem do prédio e suspira cansado. A primeira visão ao abrir a porta é do padrinho sentado com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos.

_ Bebendo? Pelo visto, o seu jantar também foi uma porcaria... – o menino se encaminha a geladeira e apanha outra cerveja.

_ É, eu descobri que existem pessoas que acreditam que os ruivos são uma espécie superior... Judy Fabray não pode ser pior do que partidários da supremacia ruiva.

_ O que? – os dois gargalham _ É, talvez... Mas, ficou claro que ela não considera o filho de um preso e de uma deportada a melhor opção para a filha.

_ A mulher que expulsou de casa a filha adolescente apenas por ter engravidado? Judy Fabray não é nenhum exemplo a ser seguido... E não se preocupe, Quinn cresceu demais para ser influenciada pela opinião preconceituosa da mãe.

_ Acho que posso dizer o mesmo da senhorita Pillsbury... – brinca o brasileiro, ao tomar mais um gole da bebida alcoólica.

_ Você precisa se acostumar rapidamente em chamá-la de Emma ou a convivência nesta casa ficará esquisita. – o menino não compreende _ Depois do desastre do jantar, nós chegamos a conclusão que estamos prontos para morarmos juntos... Você deve se formar no fim deste ano...

_ Eu não estaria tão certo disto, Will. Minhas notas estão péssimas... – o jovem finaliza a cerveja e se levanta para buscar outra. A agitação desnecessária intriga o adulto.

_ Concordo e acho que poderia ser útil se você e o Puck voltassem a estudar com o Artie. Enfim... Nós conversamos, só que nunca faríamos nada sem que você estivesse totalmente confortável e de acordo com a situação... Afinal, essa também é a sua casa.

_ Isso quer dizer que... Depende de mim? – o homem confirma e o rapaz fica desconcertado. Ninguém jamais havia demonstrado tamanha consideração com seu bem estar _ A senhorita Pillsbury é sensacional. Pra quando é a mudança?

O maestro agradece ao apoio incondicional e esclarece que a ideia estava apenas sendo modelada e que não havia motivo para apressar o relacionamento. Tudo em seu devido tempo. A loira boceja sonolenta pela alta dosagem de tensão nas últimas horas. A apresentação do _namoradinho _havia transcorrido de forma muito mais calma e saudável do que a previsto. Contudo, sabia que a verdade estava ainda para ser revelada.

_ Você ia se recolher sem pedir a minha opinião a respeito do seu _namorado? _– a garota se cala e a adulta prossegue _ Definitivamente, esse garoto possui mais neurônios do que os dois que você tinha me apresentado. Mas, não se apegue demais, filha. Ele é o que tem menos chance de lhe tirar de Lima. Seu namorado não tem nenhuma perspectiva de futuro... – sentencia visceralmente.

_ Aceito a sua opinião, só não espere que eu leve isso em consideração. Não preciso que ninguém me tire de Lima... Posso conseguir isso sozinha! – esbraveja a jovem.

_ Não me entenda mal, Quinnie. Conheço perfeitamente o seu potencial, mas, também estou ciente da sua personalidade...Em todas as decisões relevantes, você precisou do suporte de alguém. Por isso, não consigo imaginá-la abandonando a cidade por conta própria. – a mãe jamais levantou a mão para lhe agredir fisicamente, porque efetuava com palavras ríspidas hematomas mais profundos do que qualquer surra.

A ação cabível para a jovem é abandonar o recinto e se isolar no quarto. A tensão acumulada lhe corroi internamente e as lágrimas exteriorizam a raiva contida. Ela agarra o celular e busca pelo número do namorado... A primeira chamada lhe relembra a citada fragilidade e a ligação é interrompida. Ela mira a escrivaninha e visualiza a recente foto tirada com Beth em seus braços. A bagunça emotiva é contida e a reviravolta se consolida ao ser atendida por Noah Puckerman, que resmunga pelo horário tão avançado. Ao mencionar a _filha¸ _o atleta demonstra plena consciência e relata que a proximidade com Shelby Concoran aumentava diariamente. O plano estava se desenrolando da maneira desejada. Em breve, a sua vida entraria nos eixos novamente.

**Bom, voltando a postar após alguns meses parado devido a problemas pessoais. Inicialmente, gostaria de agradecer o interesse dos possíveis leitores e ressaltar que comentários, opiniões e críticas são extremamente positivas e sempre bem-vindas! Agora, preferi manter Sam Evans desde o início e ainda namorando a Mercedes e inserir o Rory (Damien), Harmony (Lindsay) e Adam (Sam), todos do Glee Project, desde o primeiro capítulo. Acham que a ideia foi boa? Enfim, o personagem brasileiro, Daniel Aragão, é original e esta é a terceira parte de uma série que fiz remontando desde a primeira temporada com a presença deste brasileiro. **

**Quem quiser conferir a primeira temporada: .net/s/6950882/1/Voce_Vai_Lembrar_de_Mim**

**E a segunda .net/s/6986195/1/Well_Be_Alright**

**Espero atrair leitores e acompanhar com vocês este terceiro ano de Glee, com um ingrediente bastante brasileiro. Devo postar mais até o fim da semana!**


	2. Graças a Deus é sextafeira!

**Capítulo 2 – Graças a Deus é sexta-feira! / Brazilian Day**

"_A felicidade vem em muitas formas. Na companhia de bons amigos, no que se sente quando realiza o sonho de alguém, ou na promessa de esperança renovada. Está tudo bem em deixar-se ser feliz. Porque você nunca saberá quão rápida será essa felicidade."_

O resultado causa alvoroço na modesta residência. Dwight Evans havia sido aprovado no teste para corretor de seguros e poderia ser oficialmente fichado na concessionária de Bryan Ryan. Após o pesadelo de morar em um quarto de hotel, a família estava entrando em uma fase de estabilidade. O loiro estava radiante e solicitava a opinião sobre a última canção. Mercedes elogia a afinação e se distrai com os pedidos infantis dos adoráveis cunhadinhos. A desistência do musical serviu para que a negra se focasse em outras atividades, incluindo, apoiar de forma mais contundente o quarterback reserva, mesmo nos ensaios para o pequeno papel em West Side Story. A mensagem de Quinn lhe distrai e a risada é inevitável. Sam abandona o violão e se empolga com a notícia. _Dan completa 18 anos nesta sexta-feira. O que acha de uma festa surpresa? _

Burt Hummel havia sido fundamental para a continuidade do musical do colégio e abalar a confiança de Sue Sylvester. O mecânico aceitara de bom grado a sugestão de concorrer ao Congresso e defender as artes que garantiram um sentido para a vida do único filho. Kurt seguia o instinto familiar e apostava na campanha para presidente estudantil, lidando agora com a concorrência de Rachel e Brittany. Mesmo interagindo nos ensaios para a peça, a rivalidade voltara a estar em alta no coral. Quinn e Puck aproveitavam a proximidade com a diretora do musical para estarem mais perto de Beth.

O planejamento do aniversário se torna o maior atrativo da semana e mantém os ânimos sob controle. O maestro oferece a casa para sediar a confraternização e as meninas quase enlouquecem a namorada da aniversariante com dezenas de sugestões. Finn, Puck, Sam e Adam se comprometem em arranjar o estoque alcoólico e nas buscas, os primos encontram o presente ideal. Motivado pelo cargo de assistente de direção no musical, Artie se dispõe a produzir uma espécie de vídeo homenagem e organizar o repertório musical. Tina, Mike e Rory se comprometem em elaborar a lista de convidados. Mesmo a insuportável Sugar se empolga e consegue, graças ao pai, diversas decorações e uma mesa de som. No fim das contas, Will percebe que a _festa _tomou proporções gigantescas e teme pela implosão da própria moradia.

Atolado com os últimos testes da auto escola, os treinos de atletismo e futebol americano, os ensaios para West Side Story, os encontros do Glee Club, as praticas extras de dança e afinação, Daniel demora a perceber qualquer alteração.

Quinta-feira, véspera de completar a maioridade e o dia em que poderia se tornar oficialmente um motorista. No ensaio para o musical, Shelby e Artie perdem a paciência com a incompetente Sugar e tratam de solicitar a nova capitã das cheerios, Santana, a inclusão de uma das animadoras com o mínimo de ritmo para suprir o papel. A filha do ricaço seria deslocada para o fundo do palco. A latina praticamente exige que Harmony aceite a pequena participação. A novata disfarça, entretanto, vibra pela possibilidade de desenvolver seu lado artístico sem temer represália da assustadora treinadora. A diretora elogia a rápida assimilação das coreografias e se dispõe em ensaiar a mais nova integrante. Oportunidade ideal para que os pais adolescentes se ofereçam para cuidar de Beth. Os estudantes se dispersam e a maioria corre para o encontro do coral. A vontade contida de Harmony em seguir os companheiros não passa despercebida por Shelby.

No ensaio do Glee Club, as conversas se concentram nos preparativos para a comemoração e Artie adianta que o vídeo estava sendo finalizado e ficaria impecável. O irlandês revela que a equipe de atletismo preparava uma bela _surpresa _para o capitão no dia seguinte. As risadas são brutalmente suspensas com a chegada do rapaz e a loira tenta remendar o estrago questionando ao maestro sobre a tarefa do dia. A única coisa que faz algum sentido é a iniciativa de Blaine em suavizar as rivalidades afuniladas pela disputa pelo cargo de presidente e de protagonistas na peça.

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again!_

A canção Last Friday Night interpretada pelo antigo Warble, Mike Chang, Artie e Tina é animada o suficiente para dissipar as pequenas incoerências do grupo. A judia e a loira arrancam o brasileiro da cadeira e a tradicional parceira dançante com o asiático é automática. O entusiasmo é tamanho que as garotas resolvem literalmente dançar sobre as mesas e sobra para os respectivos namorados garantir a ousada coreografia. A empolgação de Brittany em executar passos com o _simpático leprechaun _culmina com a cara de poucos amigos na latina, a única a não aderir a movimentação. Exceção quebrada graças a insistência do paciente _hippie, _que perde metade da apresentação importunando a animadora. Apesar de estar retomando o secreto romance com a melhor amiga, Santana ainda mantinha as aparências e o interesse de Adam era bastante conveniente. Além disso, o _garoto dos dreads _tinha certo charme.

_ Essa música é incrível... Acho que deveríamos repetir amanhã a noite! – os olhares fuzilam Brittany pelo comentário e o estrangeiro é o primeiro a exteriorizar a dúvida.

_ O que vai ter amanhã a noite?

_ O seu aniversário? – a frase da pequena notável quase lhe custa a vida _ Você achou que iríamos esquecer? Nós combinamos de assistir alguns filmes na casa da Tina, mas, nada impede que a música seja parte da diversão! – o estrago parece ter sido amenizado.

_ É, nós podemos testar os novos _hits _do karaokê dos meus pais... Eu consegui diversas músicas brasileiras... O que você, Dan? – propõe a falsa anfitriã.

_ Legal, eu realmente prefiro um aniversario mais sossegado... Ano passado, o dia foi bem ruim... Passei praticamente sozinho e só o meu tio lembrou de me dar os parabéns... Então, estar aqui com vocês já é um ótimo presente.

Sexta-feira começa de forma esplendida para o estrangeiro. Carteira de motorista a caminho, regalias no delicioso café da manhã preparado por Emma e uma bela camisa, cortesia do padrinho. Carona na porta de casa com o comparsa e o primo reggaero. Abraços, felicitações e diversos escândalos armados pelos amigos incontroláveis do Glee Club. O aniversário estava perfeito... Tranqüilo, repleto de amigos e com a plena sensação de estar em casa. O que, convenhamos, não passava de errônea impressão. Quando a esmola é demais, todo santo, ou brasileiro, desconfia. _Pelo menos, deveria._

_ Ei, você mesmo... É sua responsabilidade manter o Daniel fora do apartamento do senhor Schue até na hora da festa, entendeu? – dispara Quinn na saída da aula. O encrenqueiro não assimila a ordem. A negraaparece do nada e reforça a solicitação.

_ Por que eu? Ele é o seu namorado e o seu... Seja lá o que for, Mercedes. E que diabos eu deveria inventar para tirar ele de casa por tanto tempo?

_ Fala sério, Puck! Vocês fazem todo o tipo de besteira juntos... Incluindo no tempo em que deveriam estar na escola... Então, não crie caso, ta bem? Acredite, arrumar as coisas para a festa é muito mais complicado! – esclarece a negra. O judeu dá de ombros derrotado. Realmente, havia um assunto urgentepara tratar com o comparsa.

Quinn havia extrapolado os limites. Na semana em que passaram ajudando Shelby a cuidar de Beth, ele percebeu como a mulher era devotada a filha. A professora de artes modificou a sua rotina para atender as necessidades da sua _pequeninha. _O plano de brigar pela guarda parecia ser plausível... Dias atrás, Noah Puckerman era capaz de fazer qualquer loucura para ter Beth definitivamente em seus braços. Contudo, ao ouvir os motivos da loira, a ideia perdia credibilidade. A jovem queria corrigir um erro com outro. Por mais que amasse estar próximo da filha, não seria leal separa-la da verdadeira _mãe. _Ele e Quinn sempre seriam os pais biológicos, entretanto, o papel de protagonista na vida de Beth já havia sido preenchido. A confirmação de que a loira teria ligado para formalizar uma denúncia soou surreal. Estranhamente, a responsabilidade em ocupar Daniel pelas próximas horas estava assegurada.

O garoto do moicano aproveita o tempo vago na arquibancada para observar as novas lideres de torcida. Desde a negativa de Lauren Zizes em seguir no relacionamento amoroso e, consequentemente, no New Directions, o rapaz se julgava desimpedido. Brittany e Santana acenam e a atenção se fixa na nova cheerio. O rosto era familiar. Harmony era sua colega em calculo e geometria. O sorriso se transforma em gargalhada ao descobrir o motivo da confusão na pista de corrida. Os integrantes da equipe de atletismo surpreenderam o aniversariante com ovos e muita farinha. O rosto de Daniel estava praticamente branco com toda a misturaO encrenqueiro encontra o companheiro a caminho do vestiário e faz questão de registrar o trote e avisar que lhe apanharia em uma hora para uma emergência. Finalmente, o judeu esclarece que Shelby teria lhe indicado para vaga de limpador de piscina de seu prédio, que ainda não contava com sistema de vigilância. A oportunidade perfeita para que o brasileiro apresentasse o serviço da Companhia Chang e faturasse a comissão pelo negócio.

_ A parte ruim nisso, cara, é que preciso da sua ajuda para arrumar a idiotice que eu e a Quinn fizemos... Eu deveria ter te contado desde o começo... Quinn ta com a ideia fixa de recuperar a guarda da Beth... Eu também queria, mas, nós fomos longe demais... Ontem, deixei que ela espalhasse coisas pela casa da Shelby... E hoje, ela ligou para o Conselho Tutelar... – a fala é cortada por um soco inesperado. O ar foge dos pulmões e o ouvinte pragueja incessantemente em português.

_ Desgraçado! Eu sabia que tava acontecendo alguma coisa... Vocês são retardados? Vocês desistiram formalmente da Beth... E podem arruinar definitivamente a chance de participar da vida dela... Você sequer raciocinou antes de entrar nessa confusão? Eu poderia esperar isso da Quinn... Afinal, nós arruinamos a vida dela naquele ano...

_ Ela ta totalmente confusa, sabe? Acho que a proximidade com a pequenininha desenterrou isso... Você tem que conversar com a Quinn. Eu amo a minha filha, mas, não posso querer arranca-la dos braços dos verdadeiros _pais... _Dói... Só que eu entendi isso. Agora, eu preciso da ajuda do meu melhor amigo para consertar essa besteira...

_ Você sabe que é um cretino, não é? – o comparsa confirma e coloca o carro em movimento _ Posso ajudar, só que, quero saber exatamente o que vocês fizeram... Quanta confusão! – resmunga o brasileiro acertando outro tapa na cabeça do motorista.

A parte lógica da operação é bem sucedida. O sindico do acerta os detalhes da contratação do jovem limpador de piscina e aprova as condições de serviço oferecido pela empresa de vigilância. A dificuldade aumentava, simultaneamente, a passagem das horas e a aproximação da festa surpresa. Com a desculpa de agradecer a indicação, a dupla dinâmica quase invade o apartamento da mãe adotiva e as tentativas para reaver as provas forjadas são certeiras. Puck ainda é premiado com a possibilidade de mimar a filha por breves instantes. Afinal, Shelby estava de saída para a comemoração.

Os garotos vibram pela recuperação dos objetos e optam por uma rodada de cerveja antes do _falso _programa da noite. O judeu retoma a delicada revelação e questiona o brasileiro sobre seu posicionamento diante da namorada. Ele promete intervir, entretanto, confessa não ter noção de como proceder. A situação era complicada demais para simples especulações. Na seqüência, o famigerado _Bonde do Mengão Sem Freio _ecoa pelo estabelecimento e o vozeirão de Mercedes convoca a dupla para buscar filmes brasileiros. O bad boy disfarça e se apressa para alcançar a moradia do maestro.

Ao girar a fechadura, sussurros esclarecem basicamente o mistério dos últimos dias. O brasileiro sorri antes de abrir a porta do apartamento. Ele esperava pela surpresa, entretanto, não poderia dimensionar o evento. Realmente, um _Brazilian Day em Lima. _

Braços e abraços puxam o aniversariante para dentro do apartamento. Sam, Finn, Mike e Adam pulam sobre o indefeso brasileiro e Will trata de conter a empolgação para, finalmente, parabenizar o afilhado. Na seqüência, Santana e Brittany se penduram no pescoço do rapaz e abrem espaço para o restante dos integrantes do New Directions, colegas de atletismo e de classe e os poucos adultos presentes. As luzes são apagadas e trechos das apresentações do coral, fotos dos campeonatos esportivos, imagens da viagem ao Rio de Janeiro e inúmeros registros das peripécias do brasileiro são reproduzidas. A passagem muda e a dupla de cheerio aparece na filmagem. Brittany dispara cândidos votos de felicidades, enquanto Santana opta por soltar uma frase que tinge de vermelho o rosto do homenageado. _Caras brasileiros são quentes! _A nitidez destoa e a fisionomia do casal Klaine é percebida. Desejos de sucesso e o candidato a presidente estudantil quase suplica para que o Ligeirinho adotasse novamente os cachos. O cenário da vez explora o campo de futebol e os gritos da treinadora Beiste podem ser ouvidos. Os atletas passam pela câmera e se limitam ao tradicional _parabéns. _

Meio atrapalhado, Finn se posiciona diante da filmadora e confessa que se sentia bem mais seguro no palco com a presença do companheiro, já que a sua descompostura se tornava insignificante com as acrobacias do amigo. Sam continua com as tiradas mais cômicas até alternar o semblante e o próprio tom de voz. Novo agradecimento pela ajuda durante a crise familiar e o bad boy toma a câmera em mãos e focaliza o idealizador do curta-metragem. Artie revela que o brasileiro poderia entender de futebol, mas, era uma negação no videogame. Gargalhadas voltam a preencher a sala da e o cadeirante repete os costumeiros pedidos e solicita o domínio sobre o aparelho. A figura do asiático é filmada e as palavras custam a ser pronunciadas. _Meu pai disse que havia contratado um amigo para vigiar o sistema nos finais de semana. Mas, nunca explicou como aquele colega se tornou praticamente da família. Sou grato por isso. _

Os patrões confirmam a tese do filho e elogiam o funcionário publicamente. O silêncio volta a imperar e o vídeo tem continuidade com o relato da treinadora de futebol. Objetiva, curta e louvável. _Ele compensa a falta de noção técnica com uma vontade inexplicável. É ótimo te-lo no meu time. _Adam se concentra em frases desconexas de Bob Marley e é empurrado pelo primo para fora do alcance da câmera. O encrenqueiro recapitula diversas loucuras realizadas e com timbre sereno._ Esse idiota é o mais próximo de irmão que já tive, sabe? Você vai editar essa parte, não vai quatro olhos? _

O comentário desesperado para que a confissão fosse cortar gera outra leva de risos. Rory é focalizado na frente dos companheiros de corrida e Nathan também felicita o co-capitão. O técnico de atletismo ressalta a evolução do atleta, porém, enaltece o amadurecimento do adolescente. A sala do coral é o último cenário do pequeno vídeo. Tina relembra as maratonas de videogame e se coloca a disposição do _amigo. _Palavra repetida exaustivamente por Rachel, que solta a frase mais estranha da noite. _Dan salvou o meu Dia dos Namorados no ano passado. Oh! Isso ficou estranho, não é? Bem, eu poderia enrolar... A única coisa irritante é a mania em manter as pessoas afastadas... Mas, vale a pena o esforço! A melhor parte desse garoto é o seu coração. _O mal entendido é esquecido e a negra surge a beira das lágrimas. _Artie, cale a boca... Eu preciso de um minuto! _A black diva suspira e se prepara para recomeçar. _Meu homem... Eu não conseguiria imaginar o ano passado sem a sua companhia e nem cogito o meu futuro sem você. Você é o máximo, gato! _Mercedes parece não segurar a comoção e cobre o alcance da câmera com as mãos. Quinn grita com o _diretor _ao nota a filmadora apontada para si. _Precisa mesmo? Não tem o suficiente... Eu sei que sou a namorada. OK! Vocês são ridículos! _Aparentemente, o coral inteiro estava prestigiando o singelo depoimento, por isso tamanho destempero. _O que eu poderia dizer? Bom... É tão natural rir ao seu lado... Mas, mesmo quando você não consegue colocar um sorriso no meu rosto...Adoro saber que posso correr para o seu abraço, Dan. _

A comoção é contida diante do último depoimento e a imagem de Will Schuester invade a tela calando os poucos comentários. Novamente, o coral serve de platéia para a gravação e o professor se sente a vontade para começar. _Ele era ferozmente independente, Daniel Aragão. Complicado, companheiro e talentoso. Nestes anos, ele cresceu mais do qualquer pessoa que já conheci. Esse garoto vai fazer algo grandioso algum dia. E nem sei se ele sabe disso. _

A luz é acesa e os aplausos são substituídos pelo parabéns coletivo. Atordoado pelo excesso de informação, o brasileiro apenas segue acompanhando os fatos. É bombardeado por abraços, beijos e cumprimentos dos amigos. Com o primeiro momento de lucidez, ele contempla o apartamento decorado e apinhado de pessoas. Os pais de Mike e Mercedes conversavam discretamente, o treinador e a esposa faziam companhia a técnica da equipe de futebol, enquanto Emma tentava acomodar a pequena Beth em seus braços. Will e Shelby elogiavam abertamente o vídeo produzido pelo cadeirante e os amigos se ocupavam com os detalhes do evento. Blaine, Artie, Sam, Tina e Mike ajustavam a mesa de som profissional cedida pela família de Sugar e o restante procurava ser útil. De supetão, Mercedes apanha a mão do _seu homem _e lhe carrega para a mesa para, finalmente, cortar o bolo de aniversario.

_ Sem palavras para agradecer a todo mundo pela surpresa... Demais mesmo. Mas, acho que ninguém melhor pra receber o primeiro pedaço do que a única pessoa que tem a paciência de aturar todos os dias a bagunça desta casa. – Emma é surpreendida pelo gesto do garoto que passaria a dividir, oficialmente, o teto em breve.

_ Você merece tudo isso, Dan. E estou extremamente realizada em fazer parte desta família. – a ruiva abraça o _afilhado _e contém as lágrimas.

O plano dos adolescentes era simples e previamente autorizado pelo dono da residência. Os procedimentos padrões de uma festa de aniversário comum seriam feitos rapidamente para que os convidados mais velhos pudessem aproveitar e se despedir. O extenso acervo alcoólico estava bastante seguro e os jovens não viam a hora de ter o consumo liberado. Shelby exalou sinceridade ao agradecer a Quinn e Rachel pelo inesperado convite e fez questão de relembrar que sua moradia estaria aberta à visitas para a adorável criança. O comunicado soou ainda mais pesaroso para o encrenqueiro. Jamais deveria ter encorajada a loira a tamanho absurdo. Beth estava feliz e perto o suficiente. Isso não poderia ser o bastante para Quinn? Ele suspira e implora mentalmente por um drinque.

O mesmo pensamento pairava no consciente do brasileiro. Entretanto, nada faria para perder o foco da festa. Nunca havia sido presenteado desta forma e a única ação seria aproveitar o tal _Brazilian Day em Lima. _Os sogros de Tina são os próximos a se despedir, sendo seguidos pelo treinador de atletismo e os pais da black diva. Beiste solicita juízo aos atletas, pois, a semana seguinte seria decisiva para a temporada.

Will abraça calorosamente o afilhado e se despede suplicando aos alunos bom censo. Enfim, o controle é repassado totalmente aos escandalosos adolescentes. O primeiro ato de Puck e Adam é revelar o _melhor presente do mundo. _Daniel gargalha diante da dúzia de garrafas de cachaça originalmente _brasileira _e trata de avisar do poder da bebida. Desolada pela atenção que Brittany dedicava ao _leprechaun, _Santana acaba virando goles da _aguardente _e acaba nos braços e nos lábios do hippie. Finalmente, Quinn se aproxima do namorado e solicita privacidade para entregar o seu presente. Debaixo de assobios de Sam e Mercedes, o homenageado conduz a namorada até seu quarto. Em cima da cama vários pacotes e a loira, imediatamente, apanha o seu. O uniforme completo e oficial do Clube de Regatas Flamengo.

_ Acho que você vai parar de reclamar por eu ter ficado com a sua camisa, não é?

_ Como é que eu posso te agradecer por essa noite? Por tudo isso? – as palavras "_não precisa"_ são caladas por um sutil beijo. A canção mais lenta é reconhecida pelo brasileiro, que embala o abraço em um misto de pequenos passos. Quinn adora a ação e relaxa contra o peito do forasteiro _ _A cada vez que canto, uma canção a mais para você...Mas tem que ser assim, é seu meu coração...Não diga não precisa... Eu já sonhei com a vida, agora vivo um sonho. Mas viver ou sonhar, com você, tanto faz! Não diga não precisa, eu digo que é preciso... A gente se amar demais, nada a mais. _

A música de Paula Fernandes rende o agradecimento na medida exata. Um estrondo na porta do quarto acaba completamente com o clima e a expressão confusa do rapaz arranca gargalhadas da loira. A atitude seguinte é destrancar a porta e flagrar o inacreditável. Puck, Adam e Sam chutavam a bola de futebol nos quatro cantos do corredor. O quarteto estava sem o menor controle sobre os seus atos.

_ Vocês tão achando que a porta do meu quarto é trave de futebol?

_ Qual é, cara? Desculpa se atrapalhamos o namoro, mas, estamos a fim de curtir a festa ao máximo, sabe? E, simplesmente, achamos a bola e chutamos! – explica o loiro.

_ Justamente no meu quarto e depois, que eu entrei com a minha namorada? Por que é que eu não acredito? – ironiza o rapaz.

_ Não... Eu vou falar a verdade... Porque é seu aniversário e você é um ótimo amigo, Dan! Nós queríamos... Imploramos, se for preciso, para que você faça mais umas caipirinhas... Porque o que o Puckerman tentou fazer é horrível! – o novato alternativo revela as reais intenções do trio e é estapeado pelo bad boy pela reclamação.

Quinn considera a situação surreal e trata de puxar o namorado pela mão direto para a cozinha, a fim de preparar as benditas _caipirinhas. _Na sala, Artie e Blaine escolhiam canções no ritmo do sertanejo universitário para embalar os casais. As tentativas de Finn e Rachel, Nathan e Sugar, Brittany e Rory em imitar os passos de Mike e Tina são frustradas. Santana vira mais uma dose de tequila e grita pelo _garoto dos dreads._ Recobrando a consciência, o encrenqueiro se aproxima da nova cheerio oferecendo _a melhor bebida do mundo, _ou seja, caipirinha. Harmony aceita e depois de flagrar o famigerado amasso protagonizado pela latina e Adam, cede aos galanteios de Puck. 

O irlandês odeia a cena flagrada pelo companheiro de coral com a cheerio predileta e vira um copo cheio de cachaça, apesar dos protestos do dono da festa. O efeito é imediato e o novato reclama da visão prejudicada. Brittany incentiva o consumo de outras doses. O rapaz dá de ombros e ingere de cerveja a caipirinha. As caixas de som estouram mais músicas brasileiras e a empolgação aumenta com a mudança do ritmo.

_ Vamos transformar isso aqui em um baile funk do Rio de Janeiro! – grita Artie.

O carioca repete o gesto do improvisando dj e percebe que o _funk _reúne, inexplicavelmente, os adolescentes em uma gigantesca roda. Ele canta alto as primeiras duas canções do famoso Bonde do Tigrão e os movimentos de dança são facilmente imitadas pelo casal asiático e as animadoras de torcida. Quinn tenta acompanhar os passos do namorado, mas, se perde rindo dos gestos_. _Quando a terceira levada de funk estoura, o brasileiro para e não segura a risada.

_ Duvido que você me acompanhe nessa música... – a loira não se importa e ele traduz a letra _ _Mãos para o alto! Por que hoje tu tá presa_! – os passos são repetidos pelos mais empolgados _ _E agora eu vou falar dos seus direitos! Tu tem o direito quicar. Tu tem o direito de sentar. De quicar, de rebolar. Você também tem o direito... _– a loira se constrange com passos e é silenciada com um rápido selinho _ _De ficar caladinha! Fica caladinha! E agora desce... Desce ai! _– a feição mais tensa da garota chama a atenção dele _ Você quer que a gente pare um pouco? – sugere tranquilamente.

_ Não precisa, Dan... A festa é sua, aproveita! Vou tomar alguma coisa, você quer?

Ele nega e a garota se encaminha para a cozinha a fim de encontrar algum drinque. Tina havia abandonado a maquina fotográfica temporariamente para se recuperar da pista de dança e estava indecisa diante da infinidade de opções alcoólicas.

_ Ei! Achei que você e o Mike jamais abandonariam a pista de dança. – brinca a loira.

_ Registrar a festa e acompanhar o Mike não é nada fácil... Bom, o Dan também ta elétrico hoje, né? – a ex-cheerio confirma _ A festa foi uma grande ideia, Quinn.

_ Acho que nós precisávamos de um motivo para continuar unidos, sabe? Principalmente, neste último ano... E bem, acho que o Dan merecia mesmo. – ri pelo elogio obvio _ Então, o que você ta pensando em beber?

_ A caipirinha é excelente, mas, eu queria experimentar outra coisa... E como eu nunca gostei de cerveja... To tomando coragem para provar essa _cachaça! _

_ Cachaça? Finn comentou que chega a ser mais forte que a tequila. Eu não arriscaria. – implica Rachel adentrando ao cômodo com Mercedes.

_ Santana, Brittany e Rory estão totalmente sem noção por causa dessa bendita bebida... Mas, não deve ser tão forte, não é? Um gole só para experimentar não vai fazer nada demais... – arrisca a negra. A asiática serve pequenas quantias em quatro copos e as garotas em contagem regressiva ingerem as doses. O efeito da cachaça é instantâneo e flagrado por Sam, Finn e Dan _ SANTO DEUS! Isso queima! – lamenta a negra.

_ É chato... Mas, eu avisei que isso era bem forte! Vocês estão bem? – o quarterback titular se preocupa e oferece um copo de água para a namorada.

_ Vocês tomaram puro? LOUCAS! – se diverte o imigrante _ Pelo menos, viraram de uma vez... Se queriam experimentar a cachaça, poderiam ter me falado... Eu misturaria com alguma coisa! Querem outro drinque? – os jovens vibram pela nova mistura.

Dissolvido em um drinque bem mais suave, o ingrediente brasileiro da noite é totalmente aprovado pelos adolescentes. Adam e Puck, agarrado em Harmony, surgem no ambiente implorando por mais álcool. E a cheerio é prontamente incluída na roda, que aguardava a nova remessa de caipirinhas. Desta vez, Daniel não sentia incomodo algum ao produzir dezenas de drinques para os amigos. Era insignificante diante do esforço para elaborar a surpresa. A latina adentra na minúscula cozinha berrando pelo _seu hippie. _Demonstrando pouca lucidez, a capitã das líderes de torcida pula nos braços do rapaz e causa desconforto a intrusa. O descompasso amoroso estava em alta.

Ao retornar para sala, a ação desproporcional de Santana é plausivelmente compreendida pelos amigos mais observadores. Brittany e Rory intercalavam passos ousados de funk com beijos nada sutis. Outro flagrante inusitado é o beijo protagonizado pela irritante Sugar Motta com o simpático Nathan Scott, co-capitão da equipe de atletismo. O encrenqueiro e o carioca correm para zoam o leprechaun por _finalmente, mandar bem _e ninguém repara na feição desconcertada da novata, que não reconhecia o colega de sala. Harmony nutria um carinho pelo menino que lhe recepcionava diariamente com um sorriso e um cumprimento recheado de sotaque. Ela considerava o rapaz praticamente seu amigo ese surpreendeu com os excessos. Ela poderia esperar algo deste nível de Adam, o rapaz que chamara sua atenção deste o número de reggae nos corredores, nunca de Rory. Talvez, suas impressões iniciais estivessem completamente erradas e por isso, estava em mais uma sessão de beijos com o maior bad boy do Willian Mckinley.

A música alta... As intermináveis doses e as luzes eletrônicas... O Brazilian Day estava superando expectativas e abalando a pequena cidade. Nas palavras da nova integrante do jornal do colégio, a festa seria o maior evento social do mês. Tina insistia com as dezenas de fotos e o principal alvo era o introvertido aniversariante. Com o início da madrugada, a maioria dos jovens estava milhas do juízo perfeito. Os movimentos de Mike e Dan se tornam menos ousados e as namoradas gargalham da falta de equilíbrio. Sam e Mercedes e Finn e Rachel se divertiam com passos mais simples, enquanto Blaine e Kurt auxiliam Artie na escolha das canções. Puck e Adam se limitavam a aproveitar a momentânea sorte nos enlaces amorosos. A curtição é interrompida por Brittany. Rory havia passado mal e agora tentava recobrar o fôlego na varanda. Finn e Dan se comprometem a auxiliar o inexperiente bêbado. Duas garrafas de água e diversos doces depois, o novato parecia mais lúcido e resmungava algo incompreensível. A loira corre para a improvisada pista de dança e, inocentemente, puxa a latina para lhe fazer companhia. Adam aproveita a folga para buscar outra cerveja e ao cruzar pelo primo e a acompanhante da noite se limita a lançar um olhar torto. A principio, a vontade do discípulo de Bob Marley era investir em Harmony, já que Santana jamais correspondeu aos seus avanços. Pelo menos, não até aquela noite. Ele dá de ombros e entorna mais um gole. Haveria outras oportunidades.

O intervalo dos amassos é suficiente para o inconseqüente calouro produzir uma mistura completamente insana. Ele afirma que havia colocado de uísque a cachaça no liquidificador e que o drinque estava excelente. Os garotos aprovam a combinação que acaba com o mínimo de noção existente. Puck se junta aos amigos e questiona sobre a letra do _funk. _O título da música causa o maior rebuliço da noite. _Tira a camisa. _O nome da canção soa como ordem para o bad boy, que rindo abobalhado trata de se livrar rapidamente da camisa e gira-la no ar. A histeria feminina serve de estimulo para que Adam, Sam e Mike executem a mesma proeza. O brasileiro é praticamente obrigado a entrar na brincadeira e acaba se divertindo com o papelão dos amigos.

_Tira a camisa, tira a camisa_

_levanta pro alto comece a rodar!_

_Vamos dançar, nesse batidão quero ver você zoar_

Brittany, Sugar, Santana e Mercedes são as maiores tietes dos físicos masculinos e Quinn, Harmony e Tina apenas gargalham com a ridícula exposição. O entusiasmo é mantido graças as eletrizantes músicas brasileiras e ao consumo desenfreado de álcool. Por volta das quatro da manhã, o cansaço começa a vencer os adolescentes. Finn e Kurt prometem levar Rachel e Blaine em segurança, Nathan e Artie se responsabilizam em devolver os equipamentos eletrônicos e a própria Sugar aos pais e por mais que o judeu demonstrasse estar plenamente consciente, Harmony recusa a gentileza após perceber que Brittany, Santana e Adam aproveitariam a carona. Apenas Mercedes, Sam, Tina e Mike encontravam disposição para persistir dançando agora ao som do pagode do _Fundo de Quintal_. O brasileiro tentava programar o computador do asiático para reproduzir as canções nas caixas de som do padrinho, enquanto a namorada escolhia o repertorio. Ao constatar que estava cercada por casais, a nova cheerio se arrependeu da negativa. Por mais que conhecesse os remanescentes, se sentiria deslocada e sem coragem de pedir por uma carona. A voz do irlandês é reconhecida e alivia a sensação de constrangimento da menina, que se apressa em alcançar o recinto.

_ UAU! Não sabia que você era de beber tanto... – dispara a intrusa ao avistar o rapaz com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos.

_ Nem eu... – os dois sorriem fracamente _ Acho que me empolguei muito pela chance de beber sem supervisão e por ver algo que eu não queria.

_ Algo que você não queria ou alguém que você queria com outra pessoa? – ela arrisca sem suspeitar que seria o motivo do exagero.

_ A segunda opção.

_ Engraçado... Achei que você queria mesmo ficar com a Brittany. Não era ela, né? – ela comenta se aproximando do alambrado e, consequentemente, do irlandês.

_ Brittany é incrível e foi a minha primeira amiga na escola, mas, é só isso. E você se divertiu com o Puck? Achei que fossem embora juntos... – devolve a curiosidade.

_ É, foi bem legal... Puck é surpreendentemente fofo e engraçado... Mas, foi algo de momento e estou mais ou menos na sua linha... Sabia que eu bebi apenas uma caipirinha nesta noite? Você acharia ruim dividir essa cerveja? – ele despeja parte da bebida em um copo. Dentro da casa, as músicas brasileiras eram substituídas pela interpretação feminina de hits de Lady Gaga. Coincidentemente, o single _Bad Romance _era a atual performance. Timidamente, Harmony arrisca no refrão _ Parece que... _Você e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim... Oh...Oh... Presa em um péssimo romance. _

_ Ótima voz! Você nunca pensou em entrar no New Directions? – ela nega _ Então, um brinde a _bad romance? _– ela ri da proposta _ Acho que às vezes, damos a melhor parte do nosso coração para aqueles que mal pensam em nós. E isso é uma merda.

A dupla e segue para dentro do apartamento. Sam se joga no pescoço da namorada e sugere melodias mais sossegadas. Afinal, todos estavam a beira do desmaio. O novo comandante musical aceita a ideia e separa diversas baladas. A suavidade da canção do forró do Falamansa agrada os últimos presentes e os passos agitados do funk são trocados pela dança a dois. Rory retorna da cozinha com outro copo de cerveja e oferece a menina acomodada no sofá, que aceita prontamente.

_ Graças a Deus, resolveram colocar uma música mais tranqüila... Minha cabeça tava latejando com aquele batidão de funk... Então, você pretende ficar sentada ou quer dançar? Não sou grande coisa, mas, prometo não pisar nos seus pés.

Harmony sorri pelo infantil motivo e apenas entrelaça a mão a do rapaz. Aquele era o seu agradável colega de classe. É, a noite poderia não ter correspondido as suas fantasias, contudo, não poderia ser classificada como ruim.

_ Definitivamente, você vai ter que me ensinar português, Daniel. – a loira levanta o rosto do peitoral do forasteiro para encara-lo _ E rápido. Eu odeio não entender as letras das músicas e não pretendo depender para sempre dos seus serviços de tradutor.

_ Podemos negociar, Fabray... Tem mesmo o meu último pedido de aniversario, que eu espero que você possa realizar! – provoca o rapaz.

_ Você ta louco, Daniel? O seu aniversario acabou há mais de cinco horas...

_ O aniversário só termina depois que a gente dorme e... Bem... O meu desejo tem haver com isso e envolve a gente... – a menção causa um leve rubor na face da loira.

Mais quatro músicas e o esgotamento físico decreta o findar da comemoração da maioridade de Daniel Aragão Stuart. Tina, facilmente, apanha as chaves do namorado e oferece carona para Rory e Harmony. O casal asiático promete retornar no início da tarde para a faxina. Mercedes e Sam também pernoitariam na residência. A presença dos amigos foi fundamental para que Will concordasse em sediar a festança.

A sensação de alivio é instantânea. No momento em que o corpo do brasileiro cai sobre o colchão, o fechar dos olhos é inevitável. Ele ainda ralha com a namorada por se apoderar de outra camisa para dormir antes de apagar completamente. Exatamente às 5h37min da madrugada, a casa de Willian Schuester entra no mais absoluto silêncio e o casal de casais proporciona algum resquício de paz aos vizinhos.

Ele acorda e mira o relógio. 11 da manhã. Normalmente, estaria no meio de sua jornada como monitor de segurança. Cuidadosamente, se retira da cama a fim de não despertar a menina ao seu lado. A atenção se propaga aos pacotes de presentes ainda fechados. O sorriso é reflexo ao constatar o livro Transformando Suor em Ouro, de Bernardinho, como lembrança da treinadora Beiste. Filmes, seriados, camisetas, uma jaqueta sensacional cortesia de Kurt e Blaine a o último presente em suas mãos. _Descobri acidentalmente esse programa. É a melhor forma de acalmar a Beth. Parece que você também adora. Felicidades, Shelby Corcoran_, dizia o cartão. Dvd com os melhores episódios de Chaves? O entusiasmo é tamanho que acaba despertando a loira. A primeira ação de Quinn é abraçar o namorado, sentado ao lado da cama no chão.

_ A sua mania de praticamente madrugar nos fins de semana é irritante, Daniel. - Quinn soa divertida _ Ah! Você já terminou de abrir todos os presentes? De quem é este? - a menina se acomoda ao lado do namorado.

_ Shelby. - o desconforto da garota é instantâneo - Eu sei das armações, Quinn. Na verdade, eu e o Puck matamos o tempo antes da festa arrumando a bagunça na casa dela. - ela encara apavorada o semblante do garoto e nenhuma palavra é articulada.

**Um capítulo recheado de referencias ao Brasil, espero que tenha agradado! Bom, fico aberto a sugestões e criticas. Deixe a sua opinião, que sempre será bem-vinda. Próxima atualização deve ocorrer na próxima sexta-feira. Agradeço pela leitura e até mais!**


	3. A primeira vez

**Capítulo 3 – A primeira vez**

_ Shelby. - o desconforto da garota é instantâneo - Eu sei das armações, Quinn. Na verdade, eu e o Puck matamos o tempo antes da festa arrumando a bagunça na casa dela. - ela encara apavorada o semblante imutável do garoto e nenhuma palavra é articulada. _ Eu não entendo porque você mentiu... Olha só... Você fez algo sensacional por mim ontem... Mas, não deixa que eu faça o mesmo... Pra que esse joguinho todo?

_ Você sabe que eu me arrependi de ter desistido da minha filha... Sabe, o quanto isso pesou no ano passado...

_ Tá, você recupera a sua filha e depois... Pensou nisso? Vai leva-la para morar na mesma casa que a sua mãe, que você não suporta ou com o pai que nunca vê? Você e o Puck tão pensando em morar juntos e brincar de casinha? Pensou nisso, por acaso? - ela nega com os olhos marejados _ E quem vai sustentar a Beth, já que você não tem e nem tá procurando emprego... Puck? Eu? - a loira cobre o rosto com as mãos para ocultar o choro _ Você não pode colocar a sua filha em risco por causa de um capricho, Quinn.

_ O que você quer que eu diga? Eu não entendo... Nós parecíamos bem ontem... Agora, você joga essas coisas na minha cara! - a garota se exalta.

_ Não quero que me diga nada, mas, você precisa entender a gravidade do que poderia ter acontecido... Eu não imagino a confusão que possa estar ai dentro e tudo se complica mais se você não sente que pode confiar e contar comigo.

_ Você é essa pessoa pra mim, você sabe perfeitamente disto... Mas, eu queria tomar as minhas próprias decisões nesse caso... Beth é minha filha!

_ Então, deveria saber que não é preciso brigar pelo amor de uma criança... Não é problema ser amado demais, o triste é ser esquecido. Deixado de lado. Por experiência própria, te garanto que há lugar para dois pais... _Ou duas mães_. - as feições se suavizavam e a menina torna a descansar a cabeça no ombro do brasileiro _ Acho que você só precisa digerir essa tremenda confusão e encontrar o seu próprio espaço com a Beth. E eu espero mesmo que você corra para o meu abraço, às vezes.

_ Pode contar com isso, estrangeiro. Vocês recolheram tudo mesmo? Sem que a Shelby desconfiasse? - ele confirma _ Vocês são bons...Sabia que o Puck contaria tudo para alguém. - o rapaz sorri _ Eu ainda quero resolver esse assunto do meu jeito, Dan.

_ Eu não quero me intrometer nas suas escolhas, só... Quero estar perto o bastante para te apoiar sempre que necessário, você entende a diferença? – ela sinaliza positiva e beija o namorado. O toque do celular dele interrompe a aparente reconciliação.

_Fotos de ontem a noite estão on-line. Estamos ferrados! Brincadeira...Tina acabou de postar as fotos da festa no Facebook. Você precisa ver! _A mensagem de Mike Chang em plena manhã de sábado provoca uma súbita mudança no humor do brasileiro. A seriedade é substituída pela correria e a curiosidade em visualizar os registros da noite passada. Ele apanha o notebook e conecta rapidamente ao endereço repassado pelo companheiro de dança. Contudo, a benigna interrupção parte com batidas na porta.

_ Ei, vocês estão pelados? – a pergunta de Mercedes rende gargalhadas ao casal e o quarto é invadido _ Ótimo! Então... Eu fiz café e acho que poderemos ter a melhor refeição do mundo... Café com torta de aniversário! Minha combinação favorita... E o que vocês estão vendo ai nessa droga de computador?

_ As fotos da festa! Acredita que a Tina já colocou no Facebook? Eu não sei o que vocês tem contra dormir até mais tarde no fim de semana! – reclama a loira.

_ É costume, branquinha. – brinca o rapaz _ Então, o café ta pronto? To morto da fome!

_ A água já ta fervendo... Vocês cuidam disto, que eu vou tentar acordar aquele branquelo! Eu não fazia ideia de como aquele desmiolado podia roncar tão alto!

Minutos depois, o quarterback reserva aparece com a cara totalmente amassada e suplicando por uma xícara de café para amenizar a ressaca. A gritaria da negra não colaborava muito para aplacar o desconforto matinal do namorado. No início da tarde, o bad boy dá o primeiro sinal de vida através de uma confusa SMS, avisando que demoraria mais do que o previsto para conseguir se manter em pé, contudo, confirma a ajuda na faxina. Tina, Mike e Rory chegam pontualmente no horário. A bagunça é ajeitada e os planos para a noite se desenvolvem em consumir o restante do acervo alcoólico. Emma e Will passariam o fim de semana visitando os pais do professor.

A semana da estréia do musical é extremamente agitada no Willian Mckinley. Os ensaios são redobrados e a presença do olheiro da Universidade Estadual de Ohio, Cooter Mankins, empolga os atletas para a partida de sexta-feira. O quarterback é o mais entusiasmado pela possibilidade real de se destacar e ganhar uma bolsa de estudos. Com tamanha pressão, os astros de Amor, Sublime Amor temem por não corresponder os sentimentos exatos de seus personagens. Desta forma, Rachel e Blaine pensam seriamente em dar o próximo passo com seus respectivos companheiros.

Se tratando de problemas, Mike Chang também recebe a sua dose ao se confrontar novamente com o pai sobre a vontade em seguir carreira como dançarino. A frustração do patriarca da tradicional família asiática é tanta que desconta no funcionário brasileiro por estimular o filho a colocar seu futuro em risco.

Na quinta-feira, o foco dos garotos estava totalmente voltado para as atividades físicas. Os treinos de futebol estavam dilacerantes em função da aparente ligação amorosa entre a treinadora e o olheiro universitário, de forma. O quarterback reserva implicava com o erro grotesco do brasileiro no treino ao ser interrompido pela namorada e a _irmã branca. _

_ Do que você ta rindo, Sammy? _Meu homem _fez alguma besteira que não sabemos?

_ Não, ele só errou umas dez vezes a mesma jogada! Achei que a treinadora fosse dar uma surra nele! – debocha o loiro _ E vocês tão indo aonde? O vôlei não era mais cedo?

_ É, o treino acabou há mais de meia-hora. Rachel convocou uma reunião urgente do Clube do Celibato, alguma coisa haver com o Finn. – a loira comenta despreocupada, a cara de espanto do namorado é cômica _ Você ouviu a parte da _Rachel _chamar a gente? Ainda estamos combinados para a noite, não é?

_ Nós podemos atrasar um pouco o jantar? É que hoje vai passar a luta do Anderson Silva e os caras tavam falando em se reunir na casa do Artie. Mas, é rápido, Quinn.

Apesar do visível descontentamento, a garota cede ao pedido do namorado e praticamente cancela o encontro antes de se apressar para a reunião de emergência. Mercedes se despede do namorado e faz questão de estapear o forasteiro em desaprovação a atitude.

_ Sério que você desistiu de um encontro com a sua namorada justo na hora em que elas se reunir vão para falar dos homens? Você ta ferrado... Ainda bem que eu não sou você!

O velocista se pergunta o motivo da repentina vontade da namorada em saírem em plena quinta-feira. O dia seguinte seria tão cansativo, não havia razão para se desgastar ainda mais. A discussão no debate exclusivamente feminino se limita a primeira vez do casal Finchel e a judia solicitava a opinião das amigas para avaliar se estaria pronta.

_ Quer o meu conselho? Espere. Olha o que aconteceu comigo... – a loira comenta com certa tristeza, despertando a curiosidade das amigas _ Não to falando da gravidez... To falando de algo que nunca conseguirá recuperar. Tudo fica mais complicado.

_ Também acho que vocês devem esperar, hobbit. Por experiência própria, Finn é terrível na cama. Ele não tem ideia do que fazer... Diferente dos outros caras do coral... – Tina encara a latina contrariada _ Relaxa, chinesa... Seu namorado, o quatro olhos e o leprechaun não constam na minha lista.

_ Depois da festa do Dan... Você e o Adam realmente... Fizeram? – a latina confirma_ UAU! É quase uma iniciação para os novatos do Glee Club! – debocha a negra.

_ Apesar dos comentários desnecessários... Eu agradeço as opiniões... E acho que está resolvido. As coisas esquentaram, mas, acho que devemos esperar. – dispara a solista.

_ A minha primeira vez foi uma grande experiência, porque estava com alguém que amo. Eu e Mike conversamos antes e quando aconteceu, nós sabíamos. Não foi apressado, nem tenso... Apenas certo. Quero dizer, não se trata só da primeira vez... Mas, de estar com alguém especial. Por isso, achei que você saberia a diferença, Quinn.

_ O que? Eu tava falando sobre o Puck, sobre como fazer as coisas de forma apressada pode bagunçar a sua vida. Não confundam tudo! – as palavras não surtem efeito.

_ Pressa? Me desculpe, _sister, _mas você e o Dan não mostraram muita calma, quando, ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Nunca gostei da forma com que vocês atropelaram tudo naquela noite... Fala sério, agiram simplesmente por impulso.

_ Agradeço a preocupação, Mercedes, mas, não foi atropelado. Simplesmente, pareceu certo exatamente como a Tina disse. É inevitável... Você tem certeza... Simples assim. Mas, Rachel, se você precisou da nossa opinião é sinal de que ainda não é o momento. Por isso, disse para esperar... Só pra esclarecer... Eu amo o Daniel, mesmo que ele seja idiota o bastante para cancelar o encontro desta noite sem perceber que é nosso aniversario de namoro.

_ Às vezes, aquele garoto me mata de vergonha. Quatro meses, não é? – a negra pergunta, a loira confirma.

_ É a estúpida luta de MMA, né? Mike tem comentado a semana inteira!

_ Eu resolvi esse problema desde que comecei a dar indiretas para o Finn. Também sempre é possível deixar agendado nos celulares deles... – recomenda a judia.

_ É incrível que ele consiga lembrar diversas coreografias, a escalação e as datas dos jogos do Flamengo e os códigos de segurança da empresa... Mas, não tem como ele lembrar desta data. – lamenta a loira comicamente, que flagra a ação da amiga ao apanhar o próprio telefone _ Mercedes, pare! Eu te proíbo de tentar avisar o Daniel!

A reunião é encerrada e Mercedes corre para encontrar o adorado loiro. Ela deixa escapar a data comemorativa e o loiro sorri pela duração e estabilidade do namoro impensado. A recomendação de _parabenizar _o colega de time na despedida encerrou de forma brilhante o plano. A negra não conseguia refrear o acesso de risos e precisou compartilhar com Kurt, Blaine e Tina a pequena ajuda ao _seu homem. _Afinal, a loira havia proibido sumariamente que ela relembrasse o garoto, entretanto, jamais comentou qualquer impedido de Sam efetuar o lembrete.

1min23s. É o tempo que o brasileiro Anderson Silva necessita para finalizar o adversário. Daniel vibra com a vitória do conterrâneo e age para salvar a própria pele. _Você quer tomar sorvete? Posso chegar à sua casa em 15 minutos. _A objetividade do namorado através de mensagens virtuais ou telefônicas já se era encarada de forma natural pela loira. Ela concorda e desliga a televisão a fim de trocar rapidamente a roupa. O plano para o aniversario de _quatro _era bem mais sofisticado do que uma simples volta no centro de Lima. Tudo parecia tão perfeito em sua mente. A mãe ficaria fora da cidade no restante da semana a convite do novo pretendente e não haveria ninguém para incomodá-los.

_ Não entendi a sua mensagem. Você não queria tanto ver aquela luta?

_ Eu vi...Durou um minutos e meio, eu disse que era rápido, branquinha. – ele apanha a mão da namorada _ Eu sei que não era bem isso que você esperava para essa noite, mas, pode me dar mais pistas, sabe? Prometo te surpreender no aniversário de 5 ou 6 meses.

_ Não precisa. Você já me surpreende bastante neste. Sorvete? – ela questiona divertida _ Eu não me importo com grandes saídas, desde que você entenda o que estamos comemorando, Dan. Agora, quem tem lembrou? Mercedes? Rachel?

_ Na verdade, Sam me parabenizou pelos quatro meses de namoro. – a tradicional intromissão da negra já era recebida com bom humor _ Eu nunca dei muita importância para esses detalhes... Bom, é a primeira vez que eu realmente namoro alguém e certas coisas não fazem sentido, sabe?

O nervosismo no tom de voz e a incessante mania de desalinhar os cachos revelam o desconforto do rapaz. Quinn interrompe o embaraço monologo com um beijo e trata de terminar o singelo sorvete. Mentalmente, ela ansiava por algo muito mais grandioso que o passeio noturno pelo centro. Contudo, a realidade parece mais formidável que suas aspirações. Pela primeira vez, ela poderia afirmar que estava agindo de forma espontânea sem temer o julgamento de terceiros. Aos poucos, a situação com Beth se encaminhava para uma aproximação saudável e os interesses universitários começavam a ser alcançados graças a Emma. Freqüentar a casa do professor de espanhol e da conselheira escolar tinha suas vantagens. A caminhada se prolonga até o descarado questionamento do imigrante a respeito do paradeiro de Judy Fabray. Ao mencionar um cruzeiro romântico, o sorriso brota discretamente na feição masculina e o pensamento de revanche é imediato.

O clima poderia estar sensacional, entretanto, o esquecimento merecia troco. Afinal, Daniel ainda namorava Quinn Fabray e era bom que jamais repetisse o lapso. A situação esquenta e quando a intenção é retirar a própria camisa, o forasteiro recobra a consciência, se afasta da namorada e pragueja. A garota não entende nada.

_ Eu não trouxe proteção. – esclarece o rapaz.

_ Não me importo... – a loira surpreende capturando novamente os lábios do namorado _ Quem sabe, nós tenhamos sorte. Olhe a Beth... Eu e o Puck nos descuidamos e ela é perfeita... Talvez, nós tenhamos sorte... Imagino um menininho com os seus cachinhos. Adorável! – especula a garota apavorando o adolescente, que se coloca de pé.

_ Você ta falando sério? – a expressão de pavor provoca a explosão de risadas nela.

_ Não, claro que não... Mas, você reconheceu que esqueceu o nosso aniversário... Merecia um susto, _estrangeiro. _Você deveria ver a sua cara de pavor!

_ Ah... Que bom que se divertiu essa noite, porque essa piadinha cortou toda a minha empolgação. – ele simula indignação.

_Sério? Que pena... – ela provoca distribuindo diversos beijos pelo pescoço do rapaz _ Desde a gravidez, eu aprendi a sempre andar prevenida, sabia?

O brasileiro sorri pela _melhor informação da noite _e, inesperadamente, apanha a namorada no colo retornando para cama. O som irritante no celular e a dúvida de porque Mercedes estaria lhe telefonando tão cedo?

_ Bom dia, sister, desculpa acordar _vocês, _mas, fiquei sabendo que sua mãe ta fora cidade e estou por perto... Vocês querem uma carona para o colégio?

_ Com certeza, mas, você tem ideia de que horas são, Mercedes? – resmunga a loira.

_ Vocês não tem a porcaria do ensaio geral antes das aulas? Tive que praticamente madrugar para trazer a minha cunhadinha numa consulta e só pensei em facilitar a sua vida, sister. Enfim, passo ai em meia-hora, ta? Manda um beijo para o meu _homem! _

Ao relembrar do primeiro compromisso da manhã, a loira trata de despertar o namorado e expulsa-lo do recinto a fim de se arrumar rapidamente. Atordoado, o rapaz se direciona para a cozinha e se apressa em preparar a primeira refeição do dia. Quinn enche o rapaz de elogios ao encontrar a mesa modestamente posta e reconhece que, apesar, de fugir do planejado, o aniversario foi extremamente bem sucedido.

As coreografias são exaustivamente repassadas e os solistas recebem as últimas instruções. A intimidade entre a pequena notável e a mãe biológica crescera de forma imensurável nas semanas de preparação para o musical. Outra aproximação incontestável se dera entre o hippie e Harmony para desgosto do tímido irlandês, que se limitara a alcunha de amigo depois da singela troca de confidencias no _Brazilian Day. _

Contudo, antes de brilharem no palco com Amor, Sublime Amor, os titãs precisariam mostrar seu valor e defender o favoritismo diante da equipe visitante. A treinadora de futebol escalara o time com força e velocidade, o que colocou Daniel, Puck, Mike e Finn em campo durante a maioria da partida. As descidas consistentes e as jogadas ensaiadas entre o bad boy e o comparsa impõe certa vantagem no placar. O quarterback sentia a pressão de ser observado por alguém capaz de revolucionar a sua trajetória e os passes são instáveis. A vitória é tranqüila e o quarteto de _artistas _corre para debaixo do chuveiro. O olheiro conversava com o gigantesco zagueiro Shane, enquanto Finn permanecia a espera de qualquer palavra esperançosa do caça talentos. Com a possível negociação encaminhada, o alvo de Cooter se desvia para o desatento running back.

_ Ei, garotos! Bom jogo... Sei que vocês se apresentam logo, mas, você poderia me ouvir rapidamente, Daniel? – o chamado surpreende o brasileiro _ Daniel Aragão Stuart foi um nome muito comentado na Universidade de Ohio, sabia? Obviamente, garoto, que não exatamente por mim, mas, pelo responsável pelo atletismo. Você é o segundo mais rápido da sua categoria em Ohio, não é? – ele confirma _ Bom. Além de rápido, você provou ter muita garra nesta noite. Então, continue com o bom trabalho nas pistas e mantenha as notas altas, porque é provável que você tenha notícias nossas em breve.

O brasileiro, atônico, aperta a mão do homem e é arrastado pelos amigos eufóricos para o auditório. A novidade é praticamente gritada pelos companheiros de time e causa o maior alvoroço entre os atores. Quinn questiona a veracidade da informação e ele tenta conter o animo relatando que fora apenas uma primeira demonstração de interesse. A loira se joga nos braços do namorado comemorando com largo entusiasmo a excelente novidade. Will e Emma, que aparecem para desejar _boa sorte _aos alunos, vibram imensamente e a única ação cabível ao professor de espanhol é abraçar o afilhado. A diretora parabeniza o estudante e agradece ao casal pela gentileza de cuidar de Beth durante a apresentação. Os olhos dos pais adolescentes acompanham cada movimento da criança antes de sumir de suas vistas. Ao contrario do prometido, Mercedes prestigia os companheiros de Glee Club juntamente com os adoráveis irmãos de Sam.

Em contrapasso a tensão da estréia, Finn é o único a permanecer no vestiário e a insistência não passa despercebida pelo agente esportivo. O quarterback dispara a dúvida sobre o recrutamento do zagueiro e da inacreditável atenção ao running back.

_ Pude ver traços interessantes em seu desempenho nesta partida, por isso, tente se soltar mais na próxima semana, está bem? Ainda tenho muito o que fazer em Lima. Então, foque no seu jogo e não nos seus companheiros que conversaram comigo.

_ Muito obrigado pela dica, então essas conversas não significam nada?

_ Nós definitivamente traremos o Shane para a nossa equipe, já com o seu running back... Eu observei a pedido do treinador de atletismo, o rapaz é bem rápido, mas, não tem técnica suficiente. Espero que esse não seja o seu problema Hudson!

_I like to be in America_

_Okay by me in America_

_Everything free in America_

_For a small fee in America_

O combate entre as duas gangues rivais e a ótima química do casal principal, Rachel e Blaine, concede a perfeita sintonia na estréia do musical escolar, que acaba ovacionado pela platéia. Apesar de esgotados, os adolescentes não poderiam estar mais satisfeitos. A celebração seria promovida pela entusiasmada diretora no tradicional Breadstix. Estranhamente, os protagonistas e seus respectivos companheiros não comparecem e o festival de comentários é contido devido a presença de Beth nos braços de Puck e da dupla de caçulas da família Evans, enquanto a treinadora e o olheiro tinham seu primeiro encontro romântico e Emma e Will faziam companhia a Shelby. Com a debandada da maioria das lideres de torcida, Brittany chama Harmony para se juntar a mesa do Glee Club. Educadamente, Adam apanha mais uma cadeira para acomodar a novata o seu lado. Desde os amassos na semana passada, a latina sequer lhe dirigira a palavra e com o primo deixando o caminho livre, o hippie voltou ao discreto flerte com a cheerio. Enquanto que o _leprechaun _investiu nos laços de amizade com a loirinha distraída e se afastou do complicado triangulo amoroso após ameaças de Santana.

_ É, parece que Klaine e Finchel seguiram o exemplo de vocês na noite passada. Rachel acabou de me mandar um SMS pedindo desculpas pela ausência e elogiando todo mundo pelo bom trabalho. _Ela preferiu comemorar com o Finn. _– a asiática esclarece.

_ Isso é tão American Pie, só que ninguém quis esperar pela formatura para se dar bem. – dispara o cadeirante.

_ Será que essa conversa pode manter o nível? Por favor, nós temos crianças por perto! – briga o bad boy _ Não quero a minha filha ouvindo essas porcarias!

_ Estou tão orgulhosa, Puckerman! Você está segurando a Beth pela terceira vez e já aprendeu a lição mais importante! Faço o que eu digo, mas, não faça o que eu faço! – dispara a latina motivando a explosão de risadas.

_ Podemos mudar de assunto? Eu vou enfrentar uma guerra assim que voltar para casa! Meu pai mal tem olhado para minha cara desde que descobriu tudo! – reclama Mike.

_ Nem me fala! Eu nunca vi o patrão tão irritado como naquele dia que discutiu com você, cara!Mas, eu confesso que senhor Chang jamais misturaria coisas.Você tem que lidar com isso, Mike! – sugere o brasileiro.

_ É verdade. Hoje, o seu pai me liberou mais cedo por causa do jogo e até perguntou sobre a estréia. Só acho que é algo para ser resolvido em família. – revela Sam.

_ É, vocês podem estar certos. Pelo menos, minha mãe veio e está me apoiando. – o asiático recebe o apoio da namorada.

_ Você tem o suporte de um dos seus pais, isso é muito mais do que eu tenho, Mike. Minha mãe sumiu a semana inteira em um bendito passeio com o novo namorado e nem me deixem falar do meu pai. – revela Quinn, a menção é captada com certa surpresa pela mais nova professora do colégio. Shelby soubera da expulsão de casa devido a gravidez, porém, nunca imaginou que situação continua insustentável.

_ Não que ter a casa totalmente para você justamente no aniversario de namoro tenha sido algo ruim, não é _sister? _Eu não acredito que essa cara de acabado do meu gato seja só por causa do jogo e da peça! – a tirada de Mercedes determina o retorno dos risos.

_ Novamente, garotos, excelente trabalho e estaremos na primeira fila para a apresentação de amanhã! Dan, nós estamos indo... Você quer uma carona?

_ Acho que vou aceitar... O _dia _– frisa bem o adolescente – foi muito longo e bom... Amanhã, o trabalho é cedo! Tudo bem, né? Você vai dormir na casa da Mercedes? – a namorada confirma e se despede com um rápido beijo. A turma zoa a ceninha.

_ O que? Não ia forçar o Daniel a ficar aqui caindo de sono, não é? Além do mais, vocês sabem que ele trabalha nos finais de semana! – a loira tenta justificar a ação.

_ UAU! Que diferença... Nós tivemos uma filha e a coisa mais gentil que me disse foi... _Essa criança pode nascer com um moicano, que eu vou pro tumulo jurando ser do Finn! _– as gargalhadas explodem.

_ E depois você jogou farinha em mim, Puck! E nem vamos lembrar da sua melhor promessa... _Não precisamos de proteção, eu cuido disso! _– devolve a ex-cheerio.

_ Isso é rude! Por que você jogaria farinha em uma grávida? – questiona o irlandês.

_ Nós estávamos cozinhando biscoitos para transporte das Seletivas, lembram? E não jogue isso na minha cara, você disse algo bem parecido para o Dan ontem! – Quinn cora violentamente. Como o namorado teve coragem de revelar a brincadeira?

_ Você tava falando mesmo sério! Não acredito nisso... Queria ter visto a cara do Daniel! – a negra ri e a latina recebe notas do casal de asiáticos e do cadeirante.

_ Eu disse para vocês ainda na volta de Nova Iorque... O Ligeirinho pode ter esse apelido, mas, se já cedia aos caprichos de Mercedes, não teria a menor chance nas mãos de Quinn Fabray! – dispara a latina.

Postando o capítulo correspondente ao episodio 5 da terceira temporada. Bom, o próximo capitulo deve vir em breve e ser o mais dramático até aqui. Alguma sugestão? x)


	4. Mashoff  Meu Erro

**Capítulo 4 - Mash-off/ Meu Erro**

Shelby Corcoran havia dirigido o musical de maior sucesso na história da escola Willian Mckinley. Durante os dias de exibição, os ingressos sempre estiveram esgotados, o que representou um belo reforço as fracas finanças destinadas as atividades extracurriculares. Com o fim dos ensaios, a mulher conciliava as aulas de artes e biologia, aulas de canto para Sugar Motta e havia sido convidada por Willian Schuester para ser conselheira do New Directions e comandar as meninas na terceira edição do confronto de mashup. Com a rivalidade ainda em alta por causa das eleições, canalizar a energia para a preparação das Seletivas poderia ser a alternativa mais razoável. A única condição foi que a novata Harmony fosse incluída na equipe feminina.

Exatamente pela presença da nova cheerio no auditório que os integrantes do grupo se olharam perdidos. A pedido do maestro haviam se encontrado no palco ao invés da sala de ensaios. Antes que qualquer um exigisse explicações_, _Will e Shelby surgem em um sensacional dueto com a música _You and I_. A mulher faz questão de conduzir a convidada para junto dos adolescentes e Adam é rápido o suficiente para agarrar a mão da menina e traze-la para perto de si. Por mais que Harmony guardasse certa magoa desde a festa surpresa, não havia como permanecer indiferente ao charmoso _hippie. _

_Tem alguma coisa, algo sobre esse lugar, Só eu e você, só eu e você_

_Alguma coisa sobre noites solitárias e meu batom no seu rosto, Só eu e você_

Curiosamente, o distraído amante de reggae é o primeiro a notar as incessantes olhadas do primo para a professora. O que lhe faz chamar a atenção do brasileiro é a percepção de que a mulher correspondia. Depois da dica, o estrangeiro repara na estranha sintonia entre o pai biológico e a mãe de criação de Beth. Havia algo entre os dois, o grande mistério era como Noah Puckerman conseguiu manter o sigilo. A observação é quebrada pela cotovelada do chinês, que bailava lentamente com a namorada.

_ Vou vai esperar muito tempo ainda para tirar a Quinn para dançar? É a música perfeita para dançar a dois, preciso da parceria, cara! – solicita o melhor dançarino do coro.

_ O que tem errado com você, Chang? Não consegue mais ouvir uma canção parado? – ele ri e estende a mão convidando a namorada para a bendita dança. A loira ri da obsessão dos garotos em estar em constante movimento. Logo, Sam e Mercedes se juntam aos casais e por mais que Rachel insista, Finn prefere ouvir a canção abraçados.

_Lembra nosso primeiro abraço, o sorriso que estava no nosso rosto_

_As promessas que fizemos, e agora seu amor é minha recompensa_

_E eu te amo ainda mais do que amava antes_

_Nós conseguimos, você e eu!_

_ Senhor Schue, Shelby... Acho que todos admitimos que isso foi maravilhoso, mas, qual foi exatamente o motivo? – questiona a judia.

_ Mostrar que juntar duas coisas conflitantes pode criar algo totalmente inesperado e fantástico. Esse clube é o exemplo perfeito disto e com as Seletivas se aproximando é focarmos na preparação. Nesta semana, realizaremos o confronto anual de mashup's de garotos versus garotas e Shelby concordou em nos ajudar... Liderando as meninas. O grupo vencedor terá destaque na competição e o direito a um jantar totalmente grátis!

_ Fico feliz em ajuda-los na preparação. Por isso, cada professor dirigirá uma equipe, mas, votará profissionalmente na performance. Então, peço que ensaiem e pensem em todos os detalhes. Também gostaria de contar com a discrição de vocês, garotos. Harmony participou do musical e me contou que só não tentou entrar para o Glee Club por causa de Sue Silvester. Por isso, vamos tentar manter o segredo, está bem?

_ Ok! Nós precisávamos mesmo de um reforço, porque essa gralha – refere-se a Sugar – não serve para muita coisa. E senão bastasse o chinês e o Ligeirinho aprenderem a abrir a boca de repente, o Leprechaun usou seus desejos mágicos para aparecer com o _rouxinol almofadinha e o hippie. _– dispara a latina assustando a integrante temporária.

_ Eu sabia que o Rory é mágico! Mas, o que a Santana quis dizer é que ninguém contará nada a treinadora e que você é bem-vinda, Harmony! – a loira recepciona a novata com um acolhedor abraço. Ação repetida pelos integrantes mais antigos.

Na seqüência, o grupo é separado e as sugestões de musicas preenchem o restante da tarde. Na volta para a casa, Adam e Dan soltam indiretas para o bad boy sobre o suposto relacionamento com a professora e a confissão é solta involuntariamente. Puck sugere que a apresentação deveria ser agitada e _Hot for Teacher _seria uma excelente escolha. Praticamente uma confissão. O encrenqueiro mostra a canção de Van Halen e revela estar apaixonado e que haviam se beijado dias atrás.

_ Eu não vou me meter nesse rolo, no máximo, te desejo boa sorte, cara. Mas, tem uma música brasileira com uma batida muito parecida e a letra até que se encaixa. Vocês acham que o professor Schuester aprovaria um mashup estrangeiro?

O rock in roll da junção das canções agrada aos ouvidos do professor de espanhol e dos rapazes. Mike, Blaine e Sam se responsabilizam pela coreografia, enquanto que Finn, Adam, Dan, Puck e Artie se revezariam nos vocais e Kurt escolheria o figurino e se preocupava com os últimos detalhes da campanha. A iniciativa feminina parte de Mercedes e da opção em combinar músicas de Adele. As garotas adoram a sugestão e começam os trabalhos focando na qualidade, contudo, Santana se envereda na complicada tática de atacar para desestabilizar o adversário e mesmo que a maioria dos rapazes leve as provações na esportiva, os choques com Finn e Rory se tornam rotineiros. A latina perseguia o irlandês em função do breve lance com Brittany.

_ Eu sinto muito mesmo Finn, que você não tenha nenhum talento e espero que se divirta ficando na sombra da Berry pelo resto de sua vida. Você é um perdedor, Hudson e essa competição só vai reforçar o que essa escola toda já sabe! – dispara a cheerio.

_ Falando nisso, Santana, por que não sai do armário? Acho que sei por que você é tão boa em aterrorizar os outros. Porque está constantemente se acabando pelo medo de admitir que está apaixonada pela Brittany e ser rejeitada por isso. Deve doer não ser capaz de admitir como se sente. Sabe o que eu acho que você é? Uma covarde.

A treplica do principal solista do coral acaba com a aparente armadura da latina, que se limita a dar as costas e ignorar o comentário. Infelizmente, a regra não é seguida nos mesmos corredores e nem pelos candidatos a cargos no senado americano. A treinadora das cheerios empenha uma disputa violenta contra Burt Hummel.

Os ensaios separados dissipam a tensão entre os adolescentes e Rachel acha a oportunidade para um peculiar pedido a mãe biológica. Uma carta de recomendação para a Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nova Iorque. A antiga treinadora do Vocal Adrenaline se alegra com a solicitação e garante elaborar algo dentro do prazo desejado.

Os rapazes conquistam o direito de se apresentar primeiro e as roupas imitando o figurino de astros do rock divertem as concorrentes. A levada mais agitada e a liderança dos primos mais encrenqueiros de Lima nos vocais é o perfeito elemento surpresa e a letra inusitada é compreendida imediatamente pela professora de artes.

_Talvez eu deva ir para o inferno, mas eu estou indo bem_

_A professora precisa me ver depois da escola_

_Eu acho é por causa de todas as aulas que perdi_

_Mas, então, meu dever de casa nunca foi bem assim!_

_A coisa ficou feia, eu quero a professora!_

A energia dos rapazes é contagiante a coreografia impensada arranca gargalhadas da platéia e assobios das respectivas namoradas. Mercedes, Tina e Rachel não desperdiçam a oportunidade e entram no embalo do rock'n'roll. Adam se mostra muito mais impetuoso conseguindo cativar o alvo predileto. Contudo, a surpresa ainda viria com a virada no posicionamento dos rapazes no palco. Daniel passa a ocupar posição de destaque, impressionando pelo timbre equilibrado e a ousadia em arriscar um solo. A ação é suficiente para arrancar Quinn da cadeira e encaminha-la para _as fãs _na primeira fileira. Ela reconhece a letra de _Meu Erro _e ajuda Rachel na procura pela letra traduzida.

_Eu quis dizer, você não quis escutar _

_Agora não peça, não me faça promessas _

_Eu não quero dizer, nem quero acreditar _

_Que vai ser diferente, que tudo mudou _

_Você diz saber que o que houve foi errado_

_E o meu erro foi crer, que estar ao seu lado bastaria_

_Ah! Meu Deus era tudo que eu queria _

_Eu dizia o seu nome, não me abandone, jamais!_

A apresentação rouba o fôlego dos rapazes e as palmas ecoam no auditório com o último acorde. Os professores elogiam a intensidade das canções escolhidas, a ousada coreografia e a compreensão da tarefa. Já que a junção de músicas em idiomas diferentes, entretanto, compatíveis poderia resultar em algo extraordinário.

_ É, os caras do coral são quentes! Eu daria uns amassos em qualquer um de vocês, senão estivesse apaixonada por outra pessoa! – Brittany confessa despretensiosamente.

_ Embora tenha sido excelente, especialmente, o baterista e a boa atuação do Dan como solista, o assunto não foi inapropriado? A canção em português também falava sobre um romance proibido. É estranho cantar sobre isso. – analisa a pequena notável.

_ Não precisa se desesperar, Rachel, mesmo que o _Bieber, o Ligeirinho e os irmãos Metralha _tenham esquentado as coisas, nós somos muito melhores! – debocha a latina.

_ Concordo com a Santana. Somos melhores, mas, _caras brasileiros _são _quentes, _especialmente, o _meu! _

Os urros de provocação aumentam o desconforto do rapaz, que tem a face tingida de vermelho. Will encara Shelby em busca de auxilio e a alternativa é cair na gargalhada. Honestamente, as melhores e mais inesperadas uniões do Glee Club resultaram nos entrelaces amorosos, especialmente, no antigo _quase casal._ Era a primeira vez que a maioria ouvira algo tão espontâneo vindo de Quinn, também era a primeira vez que o rapaz assumira os holofotes. Maschup poderiam ser sensacionais e não apenas no campo musical. O sinal toca e a maioria se dispersa para as atividades extracurriculares, enquanto a novata recolhia seus pertences, o garoto dos dreads arrisca uma abordagem.

_ Atrasada para o treinamento das animadoras? Você fica o máximo nesse uniforme, mas, vale a pena aturar a treinadora? Perto de Sue Silvester, Rachel Berry é a pessoa mais agradável de Ohio! – o rapaz puxa assunto.

_ Eu sempre estou perdendo a hora, normalmente, tenho que ficar depois do treino correndo na pista para compensar. Mas, obrigada pelo elogio, Adam. Vocês também foram o máximo no palco! – Harmony rebate timidamente.

_ A ideia foi do meu primo, mas, não precisamos falar dele, não é? – a garota assente – Você tem planos para o sábado? Alguns amigos darão uma festa só para a _diretoria, _sabe? Acho que o Puck e o Dan vão... A maioria das cheerios... _Posso te esperar? _

Com um gesto de cabeça, ela acena positivamente e dispara em busca da saída do auditório. O rapaz sorri e comenta com o parente o bem-sucedido convite. O bad boy não esboça qualquer reação e vira as costas para se direcionar ao treino de futebol americano. Adam desdenha da correria dos alunos daquela escola em função de estúpidos clubes ou equipes. Afinal, daquela multidão menos de um terço conseguiria fazer algo produtivo no decorrer de suas vidas. Pelo menos, os _malucos _do Glee Club se divertiam durante o ensino médio. A quinta-feira é marcada pelo debate dos candidatos a presidência do Grêmio Estudantil e num ato de simpatia, a judia desiste e se torna colaboradora da campanha de Kurt Hummel, apesar da liderança absoluta de Brittany.

A jornada dobrada deixara Harmony completamente exausta. A ponto de se arrastar do campo para o vestiário. Sozinha, a novata reflete sobre o ingresso nas lideres de torcida. O uniforme e o destaque nos corredores poderiam satisfazer a maioria das componentes, porém, não deslumbravam a nova estudante. Devido ao cansaço, ela demora em se arrumar e perde o horário do ônibus. Bufando, a menina retorna para o campo a fim de trilhar o caminho mais curto, entretanto, gritos e risadas chamam a sua atenção. Dois acenos e uma reclamação com sotaque acentuado são o suficiente para fazer com que a animadora se aproxime. Apesar da disposição, o irlandês não conseguia impressionar o treinador de atletismo, por isso, pedira ao capitão para ajudá-lo em treinamentos extras.

A timidez do irlandês já era encarada como ponto positivo pela cheerio, contudo, o leve rubor ao ser flagrado coberto por areia encanta a líder de torcida. Rapidamente, ele tenta retirar o máximo de sujeira da roupa e emenda um cumprimento repleto de sotaque. As risadas explodem e o brasileiro ordena que ele se apresse para mais um pulo.

_ Vocês vão ficar muito tempo por aqui? – questiona Harmony.

_ Não sei, tenho prova de física amanhã... Mas, para que me preocupar, se eu vou mal de qualquer jeito? – debocha o brasileiro pelo irremediável interesse em matérias exatas. A loira acerta uma cotovelada no relapso estudante provocando nova onda de risadas.

_ Idiota! Não pense que eu vou passar novamente as férias te ajudando com a recuperação, Daniel! – soa irritada _ Não tenho a menor vontade de aturar o insuportável namorado da minha mãe, então, não tenho pressa.

_ Agradeço a ajuda, mas, só tenho tempo para mais um salto, depois tenho um compromisso. – o rapaz ignora o sorrisinho do companheiro_ Minha irmã completa cinco anos no sábado e minha mãe cismou em fazer uma festinha em cima da hora.

O cheerio estava encantada. Rory era extremamente fofo. Empolgada com o gesto do rapaz, as palavras escapam da garganta antes que calculasse o impacto da intenção.

_ Você quer ajuda? – ela se surpreende com a própria fala. O sorriso brota na expressão facial desgastada do novato e o casal também se oferece. Os rapazes se encaminham para o vestiário e as garotas se acomodam na arquibancada para esperar. Ela desfaz o tradicional penteado das lideres de torcida e, imediatamente, um sorriso torto é percebido na feição de Quinn Fabray _ Você sente falta das cheerios?

_ Se eu sinto falta da tirania de Sue Silvester? Não mesmo. Mas, sinto falta das coreografias, dos exercícios... Das competições... Apesar de exercitar a dança no coral, os passos são totalmente diferentes. – confessa a loira.

_ O Glee Club é incrível! Eu estou adorando esta semana, mas seria expulsa sumariamente da torcida se resolvesse entrar. A treinadora só permite que Santana e Brittany participem por serem essenciais neste ano.

_ Existe vida na Willian Mckinley fora das lideres de torcida, Harmony. – aconselha.

_ Eu sei, você se tornou uma espécie de lenda entre as cheerios, sabia? – a loira estranha _ A treinadora Silvester nos aterroriza diariamente com a história da sua gravidez e... Me desculpe! Não quis ofender! Atualmente, as cheerios precisam obedecer cegamente duas regras: evitar a gravidez e o New Directions. – as risadas ecoam no campo vazio.

Finalmente, a dupla de atletas retorna e a proximidade do local permite a rápida caminhada. No instante em que o quarteto pisa no salão, a mãe do novato agradece a ajuda extra e entrega uma lista de tarefas. Um imprevisto com o buffet pedia sua intervenção imediata. Após o susto, as garotas analisam os afazeres e coordenam os trabalhos simples de decoração, organização das mesas e brinquedos e limpeza do local.

_ Então, o que mais a minha mãe colocou nessa maldita lista? – reclama o irlandês.

_ O último item é... Testar a cama elástica! – fala seriamente a líder de torcida.

_ Sério? A minha mãe colocou isso na lista? – a ingenuidade do rapaz é infindável.

_ Claro que não, Rory. Mas, eu coloquei. O que você acha? – revela a menina disparando para o brinquedo com o _leprechaun _em seu encalço. O convite para a _última tarefa _é estendido para o casal, que não tarda em se juntar a brincadeira.

Os adolescentes perdem a noção do tempo na interação infantil a ponto de Harmony tentar resgatar se alguma vez havia aproveitado os ensinamentos de Sue Silvester para o se divertir. O brasileiro relata cansaço e se retira a fim de brincar com a mesa de pebolim. A namorada não vê alternativa senão aderir ao jogo. Distraída, Harmony não percebe o desajeitado pulo de Rory e o choque é inevitável. Os adolescentes caem e a primeira ação do rapaz é se certificar que nada havia acontecido com a colega de sala.

A preocupação instantânea desarma a garota, que efetua a mesma pergunta ao perceber que caíra por cima do amigo. As palavras recheadas de sotaque e o fraco sorriso no rosto levemente corado quebram o raciocínio dela. Rory sustenta as mãos na cintura da menina, que leva as suas para o rosto dele. O irlandês sorri e ergue o rosto até colar as testas e o sorriso dela é a última visão que tem antes de fechar os olhos. O beijo é singular e captado pelo casal. Ele suspira profundamente, ela sorri desconcertada. Os passos e as vozes no corredor denunciam a chegada dos pais do rapaz, que agradecem o trabalho e convidam os adolescentes para o aniversário. Harmony afirma ter se comprometido a comparecer em outra festa. Quinn comenta que ela e o namorado iriam ao mesmo evento e que Puck poderia facilmente passar para pega-los no recinto.

_ Eu agradeço, Quinn, mas, todas as meninas da torcida vão, sabe? Então, combinamos de nos encontrar na casa da Brittany para irmos juntas. – desconversa a novata.

A nova recusa entristece o irlandês, que ainda assim agradece ao esforço dos amigos e comenta que Puck seria bem-vindo. Afinal, o bad boy se tornara um dos melhores amigos do _leprechaun_. Os adolescentes se despedem e a única coisa que Rory consegue arrancar de Harmony era que o beijo acontecera naturalmente.

_Ela não é real, ela não vai ser capaz de te amar como eu irei,_

_Ela é uma estranha,_

_Você e eu temos história ou você não se lembra?_

A apresentação feminina de **Rumor Has It / Someone Like You**, protagonizada, especialmente, na sexta-feira por Santana, Mercedes e Brittany é ovacionada pela ala masculina e Will e Shelby decidem pelo empate técnico. Com o fim da competição, o foco se dispersa para o fim de semana e o encrenqueiro aceita o convite para a festa. A festa poderia ser infantil, contudo, os comes e bebes seriam incríveis. No sábado, Rory apresenta a pequena Maggie para o trio, que se entretem na comemoração familiar.

No canto oposto da cidade, as cheerios terminavam de se aprontar para a badalada festa na casa do novo capitão da equipe de rugby, Josh Comen, que recebia parte dos seletos convidados. Nathan e Adam gargalhavam das idiotices ditas pelo anfitrião. Depois de virar os primeiros drinques descaradamente, a situação se descontrolou com a descoberta de algo muito mais impactante. Josh estava praticamente chapado, quando resolveu ligar o computador e iniciar a _cobertura on-line _da _festa do semestre. _O _hippie _ria incontrolavelmente e não sabia se era efeito do baseado em suas mãos ou das babaquices ditas em sua frente. As lideres de torcida são recepcionadas com euforia. A latina se enoja do estado em que encontra o _garoto dos dreads _e o rejeita. Puck estaciona o carro e também detesta o ambiente. Antigamente, desordem e excessos seriam sinônimos de Noah Puckerman, entretanto, não mais. Agora, _ele _queria ser alguém digno da paternidade de Beth e por isso, o sermão ao dar de cara com o primo manuseando um baseado. As criticas irritam o rapaz, que retorna para dentro da casa cruzando com a cheerio predileta.

A festinha de Maggie estava prestes a finalizar e Rory se culpava em recolher os presentes. Ele puxa o celular do bolso e permite iniciar um dialogo por mensagem. Harmony sorri ao receber a foto da irmã caçula do irlandês. Quando a palavra _entediante, _descrevendo a sua noite de sábado, estava prestes a ser formada na tela do celular, um toque no ombro lhe desconcentra. Adam puxa assunto e se acomoda ao seu lado. A mensagem é esquecida e o aparelho volta para a bolsa. Nathan retorna com uma garrafa de uísque e contando que a twittcan da festa estava bombando. O garoto dos _dreads _se anima com a garantia de cenas ridículas e enlaça a mão da menina, trazendo-a consigo para o quarto do dono da festa. O recinto estava tomado e o patético _Verdade ou Conseqüência _esquentava a transmissão on-line.

Harmony se sente completamente desconfortável e abomina ao constatar que o primeiro beijo com Adam poderia ser parte do showzinho virtual. Contudo, o rapaz acerta ao permanecer como mero espectador. A menina se retira da roda e procura alguma espécie de hospitalidade se sentando ao lado do rapaz. Os gritos histéricos vindos da sala são revelados por um integrante da equipe de hóquei. Brittany havia bebido além da conta e estava repetindo a ação da festa na casa de Rachel, o que significava, praticamente um espetáculo de sensualidade. Rapidamente, o quarto fica deserto e a atenção da twittcan se transfere para a desmiolada cheerio. Nathan apanha a garrafa e também abandona o recinto atendendo aos pedidos do amigo. Quando Harmony dimensiona a situação, o quarto está deserto, a porta trancada e Adam esquece o violão no chão. Os olhos dela ainda captam o encantador sorriso _hippie _antes que os lábios sejam colados e os abraços trocados. Infelizmente, a chave não garantiria a menor privacidade para o casal.

_Querido, isto é realmente o que você quer?_

_Abençoada seja a sua alma, mas, sua cabeça está nas nuvens,_

_Você se fez de tolo, e, agora, ela está te deixando para baixo!_

_Ela fez seu coração derreter, mas você está com frio até a alma,_

_Agora, dizem por aí que ela não tem mais o seu amor_

O irlandês custa para aquietar a menininha a sua frente e, finalmente, poder se refugiar no próprio quarto. Harmony havia respondido com certa rapidez três mensagens, contudo, a festa deveria ter lhe ocupado. Ele liga o notebook e entra no Facebook, quem sabe, algum amigo do país de origem pudesse estar conectado. Entretanto, a maioria das atualizações de sua _timeline_ indicava o link de uma transmissão ao vivo. Os comentários apontavam algum flagrante amoroso e a menção dos perfis de _Adam _e _Harmony _não lhe choca mais do que o polêmico vídeo. Ele fecha instantaneamente ao certificar a identidade dos envolvidos e busca pelo número de Daniel.

Santana precisa da ajuda do antigo ficante para retirar a atual companheira de cima da mesa. Às vezes, o descontrole de Brittany com o álcool passava dos limites, principalmente, quando idiotas se prestavam ao trabalho de registrar os excessos. O forasteiro tentava ouvir a namorada no meio da confusão e pede um segundo notando as intermináveis chamadas no celular. _Não sabia que nessa festa ia rolar de tudo! Até pornô entre o Adam e a Harmony ao vivo! _O rapaz leva as mãos a cabeça e encontra os colegas de atletismo eufóricos em uma rodinha. Quinn estranha a reação do imigrante até que Nathan surge no corredor gritando pelo co-capitão. O celular do corredor estava transmitindo o espetáculo de amassos entre o casal citado. O brasileiro grita pelo melhor amigo, que se aterroriza ao vislumbrar o flagrante. A dupla dispara pelas escadas deixando a loira completamente estarrecida para trás. Batidas furiosas na porta quebram o clima entre o casal e determinam o fim do que mal havia começado.

_ Abre a merda dessa porta, Adam! A porcaria da webcan ta ligado, seu retardado! – o grito do primo chega como maldição aos ouvidos do rapaz, que trata de desligar o maldito computador. Tarde demais.

Aterrorizada com a afirmação, Harmony se apressa em apanhar as peças de roupa, enquanto, o adolescente destranca a passagem do quarto. A recepção não poderia ser mais raivosa. Puck, praticamente, joga o primo longe e precisa ser contido pelo estrangeiro. Santana e Quinn não tardam em adentrar ao local e trancar a porta.

_ Ei! Eu não fazia ideia que essa merda tava ligada! Eu... Eu... Simplesmente aconteceu... Eu... – a cheerio se encolhe na cama e chora, a aproximação do hippie é contida pelos companheiros de coral _ Eu nunca armaria uma coisa! O quanto que...

_ Adam, cala a boca! Vocês saiam daqui, agora! Puck, pode nos dar uma carona? Ótimo! Fiquem de olho na Brittany, ta bem? Já vamos descemos! – ordena a latina.

O garoto dos dreads recolhe a camiseta e é enxotado do quarto por Quinn. As lamentações são ofuscadas pela gritaria dos convidados pela interrupção no espetáculo proibido para menores. Daniel e Puck arrastam Brittany para perto do carro e aguardam a chegada do trio. Harmony parecia ter contido o choro e adentra ao veiculo cabisbaixa.

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, _

_Me lembro do que você dizia_

O estrago fora incalculável. Apesar das caricias não terem sido concluídas, a exposição era incontrolável e mesmo com Artie retirando o vídeo original na manhã seguinte, o compartilhamento nas redes sociais propagou o flagrante para fronteiras além do Willian Mckinley. Com Tina na direção do jornal escolar, as imagens não são mencionadas no site e os comentários são apagados sumariamente. Harmony não tem coragem para retornar para casa e gasta o dia trancafiada no quarto da latina chorando. O _hippie, _por sua vez, mal teve disposição para se levantar e o resultado fora vagar virtualmente para calcular o estrago que causara.

As humilhações desde a fundação do New Directons são mínimas diante da covardia dos comentários _on e off-line. _Harmony mal agüenta os olhares e as provocações na entrada do colégio. Contudo, a maior provação seria lidar com as frustrações das pessoas que lhe queriam bem. Ela encontra o irlandês retirando os resquícios de depredação de seu armário e sente a decepção estampada no seu semblante.

_ Rory, você não precisava se incomodar... – o menino lhe dá as costas _ Rory, espera...

_ Harmony, não. Eu to irritado e não quero descontar em você. Por isso, agora, não.

_ Posso entender que você viu aquela _porcaria _de vídeo! – choraminga a menina.

_ O que? Você acha que é por causa daquilo? Eu não vi nada! Eu te respeito... E assistir aquilo é... É ridículo! Você não entende, não é? – ele encara a menina e despeja _ Você mentiu! Poderia ter, pelo menos, dito que aquele beijo não significou nada... Que _eu _não significava nada! Mas, _você mentiu..._E ainda não entendeu que eu _me importo com você. _

_Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro que você dizia_

_Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere em vez disso_

O irlandês amassa o punhado de insultos e segue seu caminho sem cogitar encarar a garota, ainda estática diante do teor da confissão. Harmony leva as mãos aos olhos e disfarça a nova leva de lágrimas. _O garoto errado e o lugar errado. _Adam e a maldita festa daquele sábado. Ela não possuía mais nada e a raspadinha que lhe atinge em cheio é a prova disto. Não havia uniforme de cheerio capaz de lhe devolver o respeito dos alunos e ninguém para defendê-la da maré de ofensas. A semana como _integrante honorária _do Glee Club terminara e não passara pela sua mente sequer a possibilidade de dividir o mesmo cômodo com o _hippie. _Harmony só desejava passar despercebida naquela multidão. Pena que seu desejo não seria atendido tão rapidamente, pois, se as pessoas costumam ter memória fraca, a internet é um arquivo perpetuo.

Ela se isola na última fileira e na ausência dos professores, os xingamentos variam de vadia a prostituta. As piadinhas e indiretas ecoam pelos corredores e os pequenos gestos de ajuda dos integrantes do New Directions são rejeitados. _Ela queria ser ignorada, _contudo, os gleeks sabiam que a vontade não se aplicava ao Willian Mckinley. Em contrapasso, Adam se incomoda com o rotulo de conquistador e odeia a fama repentina. Em uma linha totalmente desajustada, ele se tornara uma espécie de mito no colégio. Curiosamente, o novato despreza a atenção de desconhecidos e se culpa pelo afastamento dos verdadeiros amigos.

Os dias avançam lentamente e com sucessivas recusas de Harmony em permitir a aproximação de qualquer um, o foco volta para a próxima partida futebol. Pelo menos, era o que os rapazes aspiravam para quarta-feira. Sue Silvester convoca Harmony e Santana para uma reunião urgente e as presenças de Burt Hummel e Will Schuester não fazem sentido até que a nova propaganda de uma desleal candidata ao Congresso de Ohio escancare para o mundo a sexualidade da latina e o flagrante virtual da caloura.

_ Nós conseguimos boicotar a imagem da Harmony, por ser menor de idade. Mas, não podemos fazer o mesmo por você, Santana. Eu sinto muito! – se desculpa a treinadora.

_ Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo! Eu nem contei para os meus pais! – a reação impulsiva da latina é abandonar imediatamente o recinto. Harmony permanece chocada demais para se retirar da sala. A sua situação era muito mais complexa.

_ Esse comercial vai passar no canal de Lima? – o maestro confirma _ Então, não adianta nada essa besteira... Meu pai é o chefe de edição da emissora! Ele, provavelmente, já deve ter visto! - a afirmação destrói a serenidade dos três adultos.

A gritaria no vestiário antes do jogo impedia que o rapaz escutasse claramente a voz chorosa do outro lado da linha. Quinn estava citando o terrível confronto com Shelby e a única frase audível fora _Puck contou tudo e estou proibida de ver a Beth. _Ele desliga e os companheiros de time solicitam a opinião sobre o local para _celebrar _a vitória. Apesar da recusa, Puck brinca e comenta que ele precisaria da liberação da namorada.

_ Foi mal, cara. Eu só tava brincando, mas, vamos lá... Sair para beber só com os caras do time vai ser bacana! Nunca mais fizemos isso! – o encrenqueiro reforça o convite.

_ Cala a boca, otário! Por que? Por que diabos você contou para a Shelby? Achou que assim levaria ela para cama mais rápido? Ela proibiu a Quinn de se aproximar da Beth!

_ O que? Eu não acredito... Eu só falei... Aquilo... Só contei para que a Shelby percebesse que nós queremos fazer a coisa certa agora! Isso não poderia ter acontecido!

_ É SUA CULPA! E eu não duvido que você tenha esquecido de dizer que eu limpei a bagunça de vocês... Mas, não se preocupa, Puckerman. Agora, sei de algo que pode mesmo fazer com que a Shelby perca a guarda!

A partida seria contra a frágil equipe de Akron e a intenção da técnica era poupar titulares para dar mais ritmo a outros atletas. Pela primeira vez, Sam começaria como titular e Dan fora escalado como principal running back. Com a vitória previamente esperada, Finn, Mike e Puck estariam no banco, no caso de alguma emergência.

A população lota as arquibancadas e vibra com os três touchdowns logo no início. A superioridade dos donos da casa era incontestável. Sam estava a vontade como quarterback e organizava com competência as jogadas e o brasileiro brincava de arrancar livre no campo adversário. A vantagem se amplia e a treinadora permite que o loiro improvise lançamentos mais longos para testar a velocidade do receptor. Will e Emma assistiam a partida na companhia dos integrantes do coral. Quinn, Blaine e Mercedes tentavam explicar ao irlandês as complicadas regras do esporte, enquanto Rachel e Kurt aturavam os comentários descabidos de Sugar e Tina percorria o campo atrás da fotografia de capa do jornal. Mais de vinte pontos separavam os marcadores com menos de cinco minutos para o encerramento. O quarterback recebe e realiza o lançamento, o brasileiro observa a trajetória da bola e dispara pelo campo.

A torcida levanta pelo lance bem efetuado, entretanto, se cala diante do imprevisto. O último zagueiro interrompe a corrida de maneira violenta. O choque assusta o público. A pancada acerta a perna do atleta, que voa e cai metros depois. O silêncio impera no recinto. Os jogadores disparam a fim de apanhar a bola e o juiz suspende a disputa. Sam é o primeiro e notar que o amigo está desacordado. Will ruma para o local e pede calma aos adolescentes. Quinn, nervosamente, questiona aos amigos o desenrolar da jogada. Mercedes e Rachel tranqüilizam a loira e sugerem que Blaine e Rory busquem por informações. Tina se embrenha no tumulto e registra o caos com os olhos marejados. Mike aparece e abraça a namorada. Puck e Finn são impedidos de se aproximar.

A atmosfera piora quando a ambulância estaciona ao lado do estudante. A loira se desespera e Emma precisa intervir para impedir seu deslocamento. Daniel recobra a consciência e reclama de dor. O som das sirenes é o único ruído a romper o assustador silêncio. Apenas 4min42s e mais uma vitória assegurada para os Titãs, mas, a que preço? A treinadora percebe que o asiático estava controlado e lhe insere no jogo. Jogadas curtas e passes mais serenos são suficientes para gastar o pouco tempo. A vibração é moderada e aos poucos, as arquibancadas são esvaziadas. A técnica entra no vestiário e se emociona com a cena de união. Os adolescentes estavam postados em uma roda, com as cabeças abaixadas e ouvindo atentamente o sereno Mike Chang.

_ Minha mãe está de plantão na emergência... De qualquer forma, eu vou para o hospital, treinadora. – esclarece Puckerman.

_ Mercedes acabou de me mandar um SMS do hospital... Ela e a Quinn estão com a senhorita Pillsbury, então, eu vou junto, cara. – declara o quarterback da noite.

_ Apenas os dois, entendido? Os outros vão para a casa... A maioria dos pais estava na torcida nesta noite e deve ter se preocupado com o acidente... Acalmem suas famílias e torçam pela recuperação do seu companheiro. Devo ter notícias em breve.

Puck e Sam são os primeiros a abandonar o vestiário e encontram Santana, escorada na porta com a feição rígida.

_ Vocês vão para o pronto-socorro, né? Preciso de carona. Minha mãe ligou pedindo detalhes do que aconteceu. Meu pai foi chamado às pressas e isso não é nada bom.

"_Estamos reunidos nesta noite para lembrar de como esta vida é frágil. Nós somos vulneráveis. E todos nós, em algum ponto do caminho, caímos. Nós vamos cair. Devemos carregar isso em nossos corações...Que o que temos é especial. Que pode ser tomados de nós e quando é tomado, seremos testados. Seremos testados em nossas almas. Estamos sendo testados agora mesmo. E nesses tempos, essa dor permite que nós nos enxerguemos."_

Tina Cohen escreveu no jornal escolar após a quinta vitória dos Titãs na temporada de futebol americano.


	5. I kissed the girl  Fix You

**Capítulo 5 – I kissed the girl / Fix You**

O caminho até o hospital é vencido em poucos minutos e a correria para localizar os amigos chama a atenção da enfermeira plantonista. Por sorte, Karen Puckerman reconhece o filho e a antiga namoradinha e corre para conduzi-los para a sala de espera em silêncio. Com a chegada do namorado, a black diva se afasta ligeiramente da _sister _e desaba nos braços do loiro e a latina perambula pelos corredores em busca do pai, o médico Hector Lopez, que repassa as primeiras informações oficiais.

_ Fizemos todos os exames e está tudo bem...O garoto permaneceu em observação apenas por ser um procedimento de rotina. Ele está sedado, na companhia do padrinho e deve ter alta antes do meio-dia. Infelizmente, as visitas estão proibidas por hoje.

Quinn não se conforma com as notícias escassas e só aceita rumar para a casa da negra após falar rapidamente com o professor de espanhol e ter certeza de ser avisada logo que o estrangeiro despertasse. Santana dispensa a carona do judeu e espera mais alguns minutos para acompanhar o pai. Se havia algo que ela sabia era identificar exatamente quando seu pai mentia ou omitia _certos detalhes_.

_ O senhor não acha que vai me dobrar com essa conversinha, não é? – o médico sorri desconcertado _ O que ta realmente acontecendo com o _Ligeirinho_?

_ Não menti, Santana. Clinicamente, o rapaz está bem e deve mesmo ser liberado... Esse menino é aquele corredor, certo? – ela confirma _ A minha preocupação é pela lesão no joelho direito... E se meu palpite estiver certo, ele pode esquecer as pistas.

_ Definitivamente? Porque ele é irritantemente rápido e enchia a paciência dizendo que entraria numa faculdade por causa disso... E, ele tava tão perto de conseguir uma bolsa.

_ O joelho direito dele ta muito inchado e não conseguimos fazer exames mais específicos... Acredito que o garoto rompeu o ligamento medial do joelho... E isso pode comprometer o desempenho dele... Sinto muito pelo seu _amigo. _

Alta e retorno marcado para a quarta-feira para novos exames no joelho direito. A tala e a impossibilidade de fixar o pé no chão davam a noção à Daniel que a temporada e o sonho da bolsa de estudos estavam arruinados. Em silêncio, Will conduz o afilhado de volta para a casa e ele suplica pela solidão. O brasileiro apanha o celular e digita preguiçosamente duas palavras e encaminha a mensagem para a namorada com o desejo que lhe desse tempo para digerir o acontecido. A loira acordava no quarto de hospedes da casa de Mercedes quando o celular sinalizou o SMS. _Em casa_. Objetivo e direto e ela tinha certeza que o tamanho do texto correspondia a paciência em ser consolado.

_Posso te ver mais tarde? _O _Ok _não tarda em ser recebido e ela tem animo para cumprimentar a família. Preocupada, a mãe da negra pede pelo estado do melhor amigo da filha. Sam logo aparece para deixar a dupla de caçulas e se dirigir para o emprego.

_ Mike contou para o pai sobre o acidente e eu e Puck vamos cobrir o plantão do Dan. Será que vocês poderiam cuidar desses dois? Meus pais tão ocupados! – solicita o loiro.

_ Claro, querido. Ah! Ele já recebeu alta, nós vamos visitamos daqui a pouco... Digo que vocês farão o horário dele neste fim de semana. – esclarece Mercedes abraçando-o.

A paciência da black diva termina e sem alternativa, a loira adentra ao carro e torce para que as horas tenham servido para amenizar o senso de isolamento do namorado. O casal confirma que o adolescente estava trancafiado no quarto. Quinn ignora o aviso e se envereda pelo corredor. O primeiro sinal que encontra é o silêncio e ao abrir a porta do cômodo, ela retorna ao passatempo que iniciou o seu universo particular. Ele sustentava uma revista de quadrinhos e se mantinha sentado na cama com o joelho direito esticado. Os cabelos desgrenhados, feição desmotivada e os olhos fixos na página a sua frente. A expressão corporal refletia a aflição e a duvida dela era se poderia modificar o destroçado quadro. Ele sente a tradicional vigília sobre si e encontra os olhos da loira. Silenciosamente, se desloca para o lado, indicando que a jovem deveria se acomodar ali.

_ O padrinho me contou que vocês foram até o hospital... Obrigado por se importar.

_ Não precisa, Dan. – ela segura a mão dele, que fita o entrelace _ Todo mundo queria ter ido, mas, poderia tumultuar a sala de espera. Como você ta? – o impulso era explodir em abraços e garantir que estaria ao seu lado. Porém, O refugio dele era o silêncio.

_ Tenho que fazer mais exames na quarta e não posso colocar o pé no chão até lá. – ele suspira e desfaz o laço e a garota entende que aquele não era o _seu momento _– Não quero soar mal agradecido... Mas, eu preciso de um tempo, Quinn. Não quero te afastar, só quero um tempo para entender como vão ser as coisas daqui pra frente.

O pedido é deslocado e recheado de sutilezas que não trazem lágrimas aos seus olhos. Quinn recorda que foi muito mais incisiva quando suplicou que a permitisse manter a aparente felicidade com o namoro com Sam Evans e o retorno as lideres de torcida. Logo, Santana, Mercedes e Brittany invadem o quarto e o fato do rapaz apanhar a sua mão novamente transmite a imensa distinção no _tempo deles _e no _tempo para eles. _Finn, Kurt, Blaine e Rachel também aparecem e Rory, Tina, Artie e Mike se fazem solidários através de ligações, enquanto que Sam, Adam, Nathan, Sugar e mesmo Puck expressam seus votos de melhora por mensagens.

No domingo, a lei do silêncio se manifesta e ninguém ousa quebrar a vontade do rapaz. Com o susto pelo incidente já digerido, a aflição se voltava para as provações que viriam nos próximos dias. A transmissão do comercial estava programada para a véspera das eleições e não havia nada que pudessem fazer para minimizar os danos. Danos que já destroçavam a abalada Harmony. Como diretor de edição, o pai de novata teve acesso a propaganda e tratou de ofuscar o rosto da filha nas abusivas cenas. Há três dias, Ethan Newell afirmou serenamente que _se arrependera em ter adotado Harmony, pois, uma filha legitima jamais teria lhe exposto ao ridículo. _A ofensa custou a ruptura familiar e a maior briga desde o casamento. A partir daquele dia, não houve mais dialogo na casa dos Newell e Harmony se culpava imensamente por isso.

No colégio, ela se recusava a aceitar ajuda dos integrantes do coral e lidava sozinha com as provocações diárias e as diversas raspadinhas disparadas por desconhecidos. De maneira interna, Finn procurava solucionar o impasse sobre a sexualidade de Santana e a menção da _Semana das Garotas _não trouxe muitos resultados. O professor de espanhol tentava conciliar a resolução dos dramas no colégio e dedicar o máximo de atenção ao afilhado em casa. O animo não sofrera alteração e a expectativa pela consulta era a pior possível. O mundo resolveu desabar justamente na semana que antecederia as Seletivas. Estranhamente, isso sempre acontecia com o New Directions.

A quarta-feira não poderia ter começado pior. Harmony escutou mais uma discussão dos pais e pela primeira vez, a mãe cogitou divorcio, caso, o marido não se desculpasse e desse suporte a abalada filha. O homem xingou e bateu a porta na cara da mulher como estúpida resposta. Na escola, o primeiro ato foi ser alvo das_ arruaceiras, as skanks _e amaldiçoar mentalmente o idiota que pedira quanto custava o _programa. _Um brutamontes da equipe de hóquei passa e lhe suja com uma raspadinha e ao avistar Rory, Tina e Artie no corredor, o instinto é correr para o banheiro e se esconder do restante do mundo. Harmony tranca a porta e desaba no chão aos prantos. A mochila é atirada longe e ela não consegue achar motivação para seguir com o martírio diário. O celular toca e o nome do irlandês aparece no visor. Ela atende e não consegue formular nenhuma palavra além de _desculpas_. A ligação é encerrada e Rory dispara para a direção indicada pela asiática. A porta é esmurrada e os gritos não são respondidos. Ele se desespera e grita por ajuda ao avistar Santana, Brittany e com o auxílio de Finn, arromba a porta do banheiro. O cenário é deprimente e a primeira ação do irlandês em aparar Harmony é rejeitada. A menina se afasta e tosse compulsivamente. A latina ordena que se afastem e repara no frasco vazio do emagrecedor usado pelas cheerios.

_ Você tomou quantas pílulas? – o berro da latina agrava a situação e Harmony sinaliza seis _ Tem certeza que colocou tudo para fora? Que merda você tava tentando fazer?

A novata abaixo o rosto envergonhada, e permite que a nova maré de lágrimas lhe atinja. A latina verifica o pulso da antiga companheira de torcida e assegura que a situação estava aparentemente controlada. O irlandês apanha qualquer coisa para que a garota possa se recompor e reflete sobre a gravidade da ação.

_ Finn, você ta de carro? – o grandalhão confirma – Ótimo, preciso de uma carona até a minha casa. Acho que a Harmony está bem, mas, o meu pai está de folga e pode conferir isso. Nós vamos sair daqui e tente não chamar a atenção, _Leprechaun. _

Rory não compreende mais as palavras ao seu redor e só procede que _ela havia tentado se suicidar. _Por sorte, o ditado de que _quando a cabeça não funciona, o corpo padece, _se mostrara completamente o oposto. Na ação insana, o próprio organismo de Harmony rejeita as substancias e expulsou as drogas que poderiam ter ameaçado a vida. Furioso, ele dispara pelo corredor e alcança o seu armário depositando a mochila esquecida. No pátio, ele encontra Nathan, Puck e Adam gargalhado por alguma besteira. Sentado na mesa, o _hippie _sente o choque do punho e quase se estatela no chão. A dupla troca socos e acaba separada pelo bad boy e pelo corredor.

_ Ta louco, Rory? Nós já perdemos o Dan, não podemos ter mais nenhum desfalque! – argumenta o capitão da equipe de atletismo ao conter o irlandês.

_ Vocês podem parar de se bater e dizer que diabos aconteceu? – exige o encrenqueiro.

_ E eu devo saber? O _leprechaun _enlouqueceu e chegou me acertando! – se defende.

_ Cala a boca, desgraçado! É sua culpa que ela tenha feito aquilo, enquanto você ta rindo! – Puck larga o primo e se assusta com o descontrole do irlandês. Por isso, tratou de arrastar os dois para a sala do coral. O restante do grupo se reúne para se inteirar dos fatos. A tentativa de _suicídio _apavora os adolescentes e Adam leva as mãos a cabeça.

A consulta havia sido desastrosa. O abalado adolescente desmoronou ao retornar para a casa e Will não tinha noção de como conforta-lo. A entrada na universidade através do esporte estava descartada e as baixas notas decretavam a possibilidade de bolsa por mérito. As muletas são jogadas contra as paredes e trancafiado no quarto, o adolescente permite que as lágrimas corram pelo rosto. Ele abandona o celular no quarto antes de se acomodar no sofá da sala.

Horário de almoço. Quinn verifica o celular pela quarta vez em poucos minutos. Nada. A repetição é notada pelos colegas, que tentam acalma-la. Sam frisa as palavras do professor de espanhol, confirmando a frustração do rapaz devido à longa recuperação. A loira trata de se concentrar nas últimas aulas para posteriormente, procurar pelo namorado. Resposta simples e vaga. O mundo parecia ter teimado em prolongar a terrível quarta-feira.A loira encontra o namorado ressonando no sofá e as pragmáticas muletas largadas no chão. O rapaz acorda com a pequena invasão.

_ Já acabou as aulas? Uau! Eu dormi a tarde inteira...

_ Como você está? – ele ignora a pergunta e se senta no sofá, deixando espaço para que a garota se acomode ao seu lado _ Por que você não ligou depois da consulta?

_ Eu estava ocupado. – o tom impaciente surpreende a visita.

_ Não parecia ocupado... Dormindo em frente a televisão. – ele passa a mão pelo cabelo. Gesto típico de inquietação _ Sei que deve ser muito pedir que me ligue às vezes... Mas, eu gostaria de saber se ainda tenho namorado! – a voz é calma, apesar da exigência.

_ Sério! Depois de tudo... – ele balança a cabeça irritado _ O que eu tenho agora? – ele se exalta, ela se distancia _ Tenho um pai preso, uma mãe que não se importa... Eu moro de favor há dois anos, você percebeu isso? Perdi o futebol, perdi a temporada de atletismo... A única chance que tinha de ganhar uma bolsa de estudos e a merda do médico nem sabe dizer se vou voltar a correr! Eu não tenho nenhuma esperança na porcaria do futuro... Então, me desculpe se não posso ser o namorado perfeito neste momento! – desabafa o rapaz aos berros.

_ Você passou os últimos dias largado nesse sofá, se lamentando por algo que ninguém teve culpa! Todo mundo tentou ao máximo te apoiar, mas, você achou melhor só ignorar a gente, não é? – a garota devolve a frustração acumulada.

_ Eu não pedi que ninguém se sacrificasse por mim, principalmente, você!

_ Queria ficar ao seu lado porque te amo, idiota! Mas, agora você só sabe sentir pena de si mesmo e agir como um otário o tempo todo! Quer ir para a faculdade? Estude e se esforce mais! Quer voltar a correr? Se recupere e volte para as pistas! E na próxima vez que falar comigo deste jeito... Não se preocupe mais em ser o namorado perfeito!

Ele ainda argumenta, contudo, a loira vira as costas e sai batendo a porta. As mãos largam as muletas e o corpo recai sobre a poltrona. O televisor é desligado e ele pragueja incessantemente em português. O que mais poderia acontecer naquela maldita semana? O celular vibra e o visor indica nova mensagem de Mercedes. _Estúpido. _Ótimo, a negra deveria estar furiosa pela atitude imbecil com a namorada. Ele estica a perna lesionada sobre o móvel e apanha o velho violão do padrinho. O interfone toca e o cumprimento é um palavrão. Confrontar Puck não faria bem ao seu abalado humor.

_ O que diabos você ta fazendo aqui? – protesta o rapaz se equilibrando na muleta.

_ Passei no hospital e minha mãe contou sobre a consulta e bom... A porcaria de ter que engessar a sua perna. Sinto muito por isso. – o rapaz lhe dá passagem e se joga no sofá.

_ O que você tava fazendo por lá? Parece que o mundo resolveu desabar em Lima.

_ Mais ou menos. Beth cortou o queixo e levou três pontos... Shelby me ligou desesperada... E a situação não acabou da forma que eu esperava... – revela o bad boy.

_ Vocês transaram e ela se arrependeu logo em seguida? – ele confirma _ Isso era bem obvio. Tudo bem com a Beth? – ele demonstra alguma preocupação.

_ É, foi mais o susto. Eu to quase implorando para esse dia terminar de uma vez! Você ficou sabendo da Harmony? – o brasileiro acena positivamente – Quarta-feira negra!

_ Emma me contou, parece que ela vai chamar os pais da Harmony e propor conversas diárias... E você sabe se a Mercedes já definiu a recompensa pela minha cabeça? – o dono do moicano se mostra confuso _ Quinn apareceu e nos discutimos _muito feio. _

_ Sério? Você ta tão ferrado, cara. – o imigrante lhe encara indignado _ Muito cedo para piadinhas? Bom, eu tentei esclarecer as coisas com a Shelby antes que... Hum... Enfim, ela comentou que vai conversar com a Quinn e resolver isso. Sinto muito pela confusão.

_ Isso! – ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, arrasado _ É, eu posso mesmo esquecer o meu namoro... Nem tentei saber como a Quinn estava... Eu...Ah! Ta tudo desabando, sabe? Três anos de treinos e competições... Para nada... Finalmente, tava com a garota que eu sou apaixonado, começando a me sentir em casa, definindo o meu futuro... E em um lance, eu perdi absolutamente tudo. – ele, finalmente, desabafa com alguém.

_ A sua cabeça ta mesmo em ordem? Você se ouviu? – Puck lhe traz para a realidade _ A Ohio State é ótima e ficar fora das competições é uma merda... Mas, você ainda tem _a garota, a família, os amigos. _Acho que você ta se lamentando tanto pelo que perdeu, que esqueceu de se concentrar nas coisas que vão te dar a força para superar. Você não sabe a sorte que tem... Eu apostei as minhas fichas em uma mulher, que nunca vai me levar a sério e deixei de apoiar a _garota _que carregou a minha filha... Olha o que eu perdi por não estar lá para a Quinn durante a gravidez... De qualquer forma, a gente nunca teria dado tão certo assim...Dá pra ver que vocês funcionam, sabe?

_ Você tem certeza que a sua cabeça ta em ordem? Você se ouviu, Puckerman? – o forasteiro debocha da confissão do amigo – Valeu mesmo, cara!

_ Parceiros de novo? – ele confirma _ Ótimo! Agora, essa conversa nunca aconteceu!

O judeu permanece na casa repassando algumas noções de violão para o amigo. Daniel sempre expressou a vontade em aprender o instrumento, no entanto, a rotina conturbada não apresentara brechas. O que mudou drasticamente desde a lesão. O maestro se entusiasma ao flagrar os adolescentes tocando e se compromete em também dar algumas aulas ao afilhado. A quinta-feira amanhece e olhares curiosos acompanham o lento trajeto do brasileiro, refém das muletas. Ele se refugia no fundo da sala e agradece por não ter a mesma aula que Mercedes ou Quinn. Um desafio a ser vencido por vez.

A eleição estudantil movimentava o colégio e somente o que o brasileiro almejava era passar despercebido durante o almoço. O enxerido Jacob surge causando um tremendo alvoroço ao efetuar uma improvisada boca de urna e aponta Brittany muito a frente de Kurt. Tina, Artie, Sam e Puck puxam qualquer assunto capaz de manter o interesse do lesionado atleta, só não contavam com a impertinência do blogueiro. A câmera é apontada a centímetros da face do brasileiro, que perde totalmente a paciência.

_ Daniel Aragão Stuart... Ex-capitão da equipe de atletismo, ex-promessa das pistas de Lima e ex-running back dos Titãs...Diga, a sua bolsa de estudos sumiu tão rápido quanto a sua namorada, Quinn Fabray?

O reflexo do cinegrafista amador lhe permite escapar da pancada. Daniel erra a filmadora, contudo, acerta o empurrão no fofoqueiro e precisa ser contido por Sam. Os estudantes fixam a atenção na quase briga e três membros do time de atletismo tratam de separar o tumulto. A editora do jornal estudantil afirma que Jacob se tornou ainda mais metido após seu afastamento do meio de comunicação da escola.

A votação transcorre dentro da normalidade e a conselheira estudantil procura manter Harmony afastada da multidão. Emma pretendia intervir na situação familiar e indicar visitas diárias té o fim do ano. Afinal, atitude tão drástica não poderia ser ignorada. A situação também repercutiu na ala feminina do coral, que intensificou o suporte a novata. Enquanto isso, Daniel se refugia na sala de ensaios e se distraia com o cavaquinho. Ele lê a diretriz musical _Semana das Garotas _e presume que o repertorio privilegiaria as canções femininas. A lentidão para se deslocar e os olhares de _pena _não serviam de estimulo para percorrer metade do colégio e comparecer as eleições.

Shelby aproveita a rara calmaria dos corredores para conhecer o colégio em que filha biológica se relaciona e que poderia se tornar também a escola de Beth. A tranqüilidade e possibilidade da filha adotiva ter uma infância mais livre do que nas grandes metrópoles pesavam na sua decisão de fixar residência definitiva em Lima. O único entrave era o complexo relacionamento com os pais adotivos da pequena e ao se deparar com o namorado de Quinn sozinho, a resolução dos dramas poderia ser acelerada.

_ Você está um tom acima e não está conseguindo acompanhar os seus acordes... É uma canção brasileira? – ele interrompe a cantoria e confirma _ Sempre achei incrível a musicalidade do seu país, especialmente, da bossa nova. Gostaria de ter acompanhado a sua interpretação de _Eu sei que vou te amar. _Rachel elogiou muito a sua evolução vocal. Pelo visto, você não vai votar... Então, podemos conversar? – ele dá de ombros e abandona o instrumento na cadeira ao lado – Você deve me odiar, não é?

_ Sinceramente, não. Acho ridículo que só a Quinn esteja proibida de visitar a Beth, quando ela e o Puck armaram aquele plano. Mesmo que desse certo, os dois desistiram judicialmente e nunca ficariam com a guarda... E sei, por experiência própria, que abrigo não é lugar para uma criança de um ano... Ou de qualquer idade. – ele confessa.

_ Fiquei sabendo deste episodio e sinto muito por isso... Ouvi muito de Rachel e Noah na última semana e estou disposta a esclarecer esse mal entendido. Devo ter uma séria conversa com Noah e Quinn ainda hoje. É muito difícil criar uma criança sozinha, sei que preciso de ajuda e de pessoas que queiram formar algo parecido com uma família. E alguém que se dispôs a cuidar da Beth como se fosse sua é uma das pessoas que eu gostaria de ter por perto. Você sempre será bem-vindo à minha casa, Daniel.

_ Rachel realmente fala demais, sabe? – ela sorri pela acertada observação _ Eu gosto daquela garotinha e estou aqui se precisar... Só deixe bem claro que tipo de aproximação você espera que a Quinn e o Puck tenham com a Beth, ta bem?

A mulher concorda e a entrada eufórica de Mike, Sam e Artie determina o fim do dialogo. O asiático divulga que o resultado da votação indicara uma vitória esmagadora de Brittany sobre Kurt e que nas eleições para o Congresso de Ohio, Burt possuía larga vantagem. O comunicado relembra a data da exibição do maldito comercial. Finn adentra ao salão transtornado pela derrota do irmão e pelos comentários desnecessários nos corredores. A saída era que a latina estivesse bem para lidar com a repercussão. A entrada triunfal das garotas não deixou a menor dúvida. Sim, precisariam de muito mais para abalar Santana Lopez. Rachel solicita prontamente o acompanhamento instrumental de _I Kissed a girl _e a coreografia incisiva impressiona a ala masculina.

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

Sam, Dan, Mike, Finn e Puck aprovam o número inusitado e acompanham a batida instrumental, Artie, Kurt e Blaine registram com os celulares toda a movimentação e Rory não consegue tirar os olhos da coreografia. Os aplausos ecoam com o fim da performance e Quinn estranha a presença de Shelby tão próxima do namorado, que exibia um semblante mais relaxado. Will parabeniza as alunas e é cortado pelos elogios dos rapazes. O mais surpreendente é ouvir piadas do introspectivo imigrante.

_ Eu sou totalmente a favor a esse tipo de manifestação, garotas. – o loiro, o asiático e o bad boy caem na gargalhada com leve tabefe que a judia desfere na cabeça dele.

_ Não transforme uma manifestação séria de apoio em uma simples brincadeira, Daniel!

_ Ok, foi mal... Eu só tava... – é a vez de Mercedes se cobrar pelos absurdos ditos pelo _seu homem _para a sua _irmã __ Ei, dói! Vocês lembram que fiquei desacordado dias atrás... Eu posso ter ficado com alguma seqüela! – a dramatização lhe rende outro tapa.

_ Meu pai disse que você estava bem, então, não duvide do diagnóstico dele! – o brasileiro se desculpa comicamente e a latina retoma a palavra _ Novidades, pessoal. Meus pais já sabem e estão me apoiando. Agora, só precisa contar para a minha _abuela._

O grupo aplaude a iniciativa corajosa da integrante e Brittany abraça carinhosamente a namorada quase oficial. O ensaio se encerra e a dispersão automática se deve aos diversos treinos e atividades extracurriculares. Rory alerta o antigo capitão para o horário do atletismo. O brasileiro respira profundamente e reflete sobre como conduzir a confissão mais tensa da semana. Afinal de contas, o atletismo sempre foi o seu refugio.

_Dan acabou de contar a equipe que está fora das Seletivas._O irlandês se tornara um bom amigo. Quinn mira o celular mais uma vez e cogita a possibilidade se aproximar do atleta. Nas últimas 24 horas, ele escondera o resultado da consulta, gritara com ela pela primeira vez e teve um papel fundamental em sua volta as boas com Shelby Concoran. Quinn sabia perfeitamente que se passaria as próximas horas cuidando de Beth seria pela misteriosa conversa entre a mulher e o namorado. Os atletas seguiam as orientações do treinador e uma fisionomia solitária acompanha tudo a distancia. O olhar fixo na pista, a respiração pesada, a feição visivelmente derrotada e as muletas jogadas com certa repulsão mais ao longe. Quinn poderia se preparar para mais um embate, contudo, o breve olhar lançado em sua direção implorava por paz.

_ Você contou à equipe que está fora da temporada? – a voz feminina sai suave.

_ Uhum... – ele suspira e lhe encara com certo constrangimento _ Desculpa por ontem, eu não deveria ter gritado contigo... – ela sorri fracamente e se senta ao lado do rapaz.

_ Esquece... Também devia ter respeitado o seu tempo...Agora, você quer ficar sozinho?

O semblante dele se torna sério e o temor pelo afastamento se traduz no cálido entrelace de mãos. Ela percebe o olhar fixo do namorado nos exercícios e sente pela incapacidade em aliviar a decepção pelo naufrágio do seu maior sonho. Quinn sabia mais do que ninguém que o rapaz ao seu lado pertencia as pistas e, apesar das circunstancias, ela invejou tamanha certeza. Pois, ela nem sequer suspeitava de seu lugar ou do papel que desempenharia em um futuro breve.

Will Schuester senta-se desolado no piano, sustentando as cifras do repertorio que nem chegaria a utilizar nas Seletivas. Adam havia recém abandonado a sala após declarar que estava temporariamente fora das atividades do coral. Três graves desfalques. O mais promissor dos calouros, o segundo melhor dançarino e a sua cantora mais talentosa. Além da eventual perda de Harmony, que nem sequer oficializou sua integração. O maestro estava perdido e bendizia a volta da antiga treinadora do Vocal Adrenaline.

_ Então, você quer um conselho para unir seus alunos ou dicas para a apresentação?

_ Acho que os dois, Shelby. Essa foi uma semana horrível e, acredite, nós já passamos por semanas ruins antes... Eu não sei o que fazer para ajudá-los ou como lidera-los para a competição com tantas baixas. – desabafa o professor de espanhol.

_ Você não sabe porque, simplesmente, não pode controlar ou facilitar a vida deles. Nosso trabalho como professores ou responsáveis é sempre estar por perto... Não desperdice seu tempo com planos mirabolantes, Will. Só mostre que você se _importa. _

O ensaio extra na sexta-feira pegou à todos de surpresa. Mike escapa de mais um sermão do rigoroso pai graças a intervenção da mãe, Daniel cruza os corredores de muletas pela primeira vez sem resquícios de revolta, Finn consola a namorada pela suspensão e ausência nas Seletivas, Santana sorri ao encontrar Brittany e não se sente culpada pelos próprios sentimentos e Harmony reúne coragem para enfrentar mais um dia no Willian Mckinley e desta vez, ela aceitar o apoio dos gleeks. A menina não é vitima de raspadinhas e é informada por Puck que o primo se ausentaria do coral pelo tempo que ela achasse conveniente. E a novata arranca um sorriso franco de Emma Pillsbury ao relatar que encarara o _hippie _sem odia-lo. Já era um progresso.

_ Hoje, a nossa reunião não será para ensaios ou coreografias... Será somente para nos lembrar que por mais difícil que tenha sido essa semana chegou ao fim. Acabou e nós ainda estamos aqui. _Juntos, unidos. _E desta vez eu gostaria de cantar... Algo que representa _o poder desta família. _Fiquem a vontade para me acompanhar, ta bem?

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

O único acompanhamento instrumental é o piano magistralmente tocado por Shelby e, aos poucos, os adolescentes tomam coragem para engrossar o coro do clássico _Fix You. _Rory nota a inquietação da garota que lhe roubou o fôlego desde a primeira vista e repousa o braço direito sobre seus ombros. A ação é o bastante para apaziguar a feição dela. Kurt sofre pela derrota nas eleições estudantis e provável eliminação na Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nova Iorque e Blaine tenta apóia-lo. Puck cantarola a canção em tom baixo nos ouvidos da adorável Beth e Quinn se divide entre o enlace com o lesionado corredor e a vigília sobre a filha. Ter novamente acesso à garotinha era reconfortante e melancólico, ao mesmo tempo. Daniel percebe o conflito interno da namorada e lhe traz para mais perto. O forasteiro formula um rápido sorriso e se foca nas palavras do padrinho para abrandar a própria desilusão. Afinal, a conversa com a treinadora Shannon Beiste e o representante da Ohio State, Cooter Menkins decretara oficialmente a ruína de seu mundo.

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

_E incendiar seus ossos_

_E eu vou tentar consertar você_


	6. Agarrese aos dezesseis

**Capítulo 6 – Agarre-se aos dezesseis**

O refeitório vazio e silencioso é o local perfeito para se esconder durante as duas primeiras aulas. Ele remexe na folha pela quarta-vez e desamassa a carta. "_Em nome do Departamento Esportivo da Universidade Estadual de Ohio, gostaria de oficializar o interesse acadêmico e atlético no estudante Daniel Aragão Stuart". _Palavras inúteis desde a reunião extraoficial com Cooter Menkins e a retirada da oferta de bolsa em função de sua grave lesão. Não havia mais motivo plausível para se dedicar aos estudos e a única alternativa era disfarçar a decepção consigo para não desviar o foco dos companheiros na Semana das Seletivas. "_Onde você ta? A próxima aula é de espanhol, Dan", _a mensagem de Finn lhe traz para a realidade e as muletas auxiliam no translado até o armário para apanhar os respectivos livros.

_ Você sabia sobre o Puck e a Shelby? – a chegada intempestiva de Quinn quase provoca a queda do rapaz – Por que você escondeu isso? Eu fiquei longe da minha filha e poderia ter usado isso para recupera-la, Daniel! – ele suspira e pega o livro.

_ Por favor, Quinn, vocês assinaram os papéis para a adoção... Legalmente, você não tem nenhuma ligação com a Beth...Você não entende que a aproximação que a Shelby permitiu a vocês nunca seria dada pela justiça? – a voz dele reflete o esgotamento físico.

_ É você que não entende absolutamente nada, Daniel! – a loira esbraveja e se perde entre a multidão nos corredores.

Rachel observa a mais recente briga entre o _Quinnel _e lamenta pela explosiva reação da antiga arquiinimiga. Quinn jamais compreenderia que cometer uma loucura como denunciar o caso entre a professora e o aluno poderia gerar danos irreversíveis, especialmente, para a menininha. Além disso, ao concentrar as energias em uma ação em vão, a loira fechava os olhos para a pessoa que mais precisava de seu apoio. A baixinha visualiza o estado lastimável do amigo e, apesar do instinto gritar para se intrometer, o sinal decretava o fim de sua estadia no colégio. Ela ainda precisaria entregar o requerimento corrigido para o namorado antes de abandonar as dependências do Willian Mckinley e cumprir mais um dia de sua suspensão.

O forasteiro encontra Puck, Rory, Mike e Tina no caminho para a aula com o professor de espanhol e estranha o pesado clima entre o casal asiático. Ao menos, não era o único com problemas amorosos. A loira sequer lhe direciona o olhar e a opção é por se acomodar entre os amigos no fundo da sala. Sam passa o período relatando a coreografia para o número na competição e o asiático pouco se interessa pelo assunto. Realmente, havia algo de muito errado. Artie propõe que o horário do almoço fosse usado para repassar os últimos detalhes e a música parece suavizar a tensão. Com os diversos imprevistos, Will seguiu a dica de Shelby e refez completamente o repertório dividindo as canções entre os treze remanescentes. Todos cantariam e teriam o seu momento para brilhar. Harmony acompanha a movimentação a distancia e se distrai com as tentativas pífias do brasileiro em acertar as notas para uma canção estrangeira, que ela ironicamente reconhece. Por causa do trabalho televiso e inúmeras pesquisas para as mais diversas matérias efetuadas pelo pai, a garota acabou conhecendo diversos ritmos musicais e se apaixonando pela arte.

O nome da banda _Legião Urbana _sai da boca da garota e surpreende o brasileiro, que afirma ainda estar léguas de reproduzir o som adequadamente. A conversa chama a atenção de Shelby, que incentiva o estrangeiro a arriscar a cantoria. 

_Nunca deixe que lhe digam que não vale a pena _

_Acreditar no sonho que se tem_

_Ou que seus planos nunca vão dar certo_

_Ou que você nunca vai ser alguém_

_Quem acredita sempre alcança_

Aos poucos, a melodia internacional rouba a concentração dos demais adolescentes e Will cede um pequeno intervalo para apreciar a exibição do afilhado. Sem a presença de Rachel e a mania de pesquisar imediatamente a tradução, Mercedes solicita que a _irmã _esclareça o sentido da canção. Quinn descreve os principais tópicos abordados em _Mais uma vez _e reflete pela discussão. A sua dúvida não era se quem crê, de fato, concretiza seus sonhos...Seu dilema era saber no que acreditar. O mesmo poderia ser aplicado a Mike Chang, já que estava prestes a abrir mão de seu maior desejo para conquistar a aprovação paterna. Entretanto, Tina não permitiria que o amado cometesse tamanha insanidade, principalmente, na última semana para enviar o pedido de ingresso nas faculdades de dança.

Movida por este impulso, a asiática se dirige ao escritório da Empresa de Vigilância Chang e confronta o sogro. O dialogo é bastante racional e educado, porém, não favorece em nada a aprovação do empresário diante do rumo artístico desejado pelo primogênito. Cobrindo os ensaios dos amigos, Daniel encontra a editora do jornal escolar na saída do escritório do patrão.

_ Tina queria falar com o senhor? – o homem lhe encara seriamente _ Bom, Brian Ryan ligou pedindo um orçamento para ampliar o sistema de segurança da concessionária... Ele quer que câmeras sejam instaladas...Eu fiz um balanço simples da estrutura e, gostaria que o senhor avaliasse. Ah! O cliente pediu urgência.

_ Parece que seu projeto está em ordem... Agora, a competição do coral será na quinta-feira, certo? – o rapaz confirma – Acho que você pode coordenar o Sam e o Noah na instalação neste sábado. Chame o Mike se precisar de ajuda, mas, creio que não será necessário. Vocês formaram uma equipe muito competente.

_ Obrigado, senhor Chang... Ah! West Side Story? Nem sabia que já tinham terminado a edição... – o homem desaprova o rumo do dialogo – Não quero me intrometer, mas, o Mike foi sensacional no musical... E se o senhor assistisse as Seletivas, tenho certeza que se surpreenderia com o talento dele.

_ Ouça, Daniel, eu lhe considero praticamente da minha família e gosto da sua amizade com o meu filho, mas, não misture as coisas. Já conversei longamente com o Michael sobre seu futuro e a decisão está tomada... Além disso, quem garante que ele teria sucesso ou que algo, como uma contusão, não acabasse com a sua carreira antes de começar? – o empresário rebate utilizando o exemplo do garoto a sua frente.

_ Por acaso, o senhor sabia que seria bem-sucedido quando abriu esse negócio? E é horrível que eu tenha me machucasse justamente agora... Mas, ter perdido essa oportunidade não é uma tragédia. A tragédia é ficar acordado se perguntando... E se? Mike é um excelente dançarino, o senhor deveria no mínimo lhe dar a chance de tentar.

Depois de quase três décadas, o Willian Mckinley é sede das Seletivas e a pressão sobre os cantores locais aumenta significativamente. Os rumores propagavam a derrotavam do time bicampeão devido a ausência da pequena notável e do acrobata do grupo. Tina relata que passara os últimos dias recebendo piadinhas de mau gosto prevendo o fiasco do New Directions no perfil do jornal no Facebook. O maestro trata de elevar a moral de seus alunos e afirmar que eram os favoritos e que cada um possuía habilidade para brilhar e garantir a classificação. Com o acumulo de trabalho, o brasileiro chegou ao auditório em cima da hora, o que impossibilitou o desejado acerto de contas com a namorada. Independente do seu atual status social, tratou de se apressar e arrastar Harmony para prestigiar o encontro de corais. Boa parte dos estudantes de Lima estava no recinto fosse para apoiar ou criticar a performance dos representantes da casa. A pequena notável e a namorada do professor se acomodam na primeira fileira e acenam para os recém-chegados.

A companhia do estrangeiro arranca gargalhadas da introspectiva Harmony graças a péssima imitação dos passos de dança do segundo grupo. O número é finalizado e o grato sentimento de favoritismo se confirma sem maiores surpresas. Os adversários eram bons, entretanto, não seriam páreo para os três anos de dedicação do New Directions. As músicas de Michael Jackson empolgam a platéia e a liderança de Kurt, Mike e Tina no primeiro ato levanta a platéia. A concentração do brasileiro é quebrada por um toque no ombro. O patrão e a esposa haviam acabado de chegar e procuravam por lugares. O estudante indica duas poltronas na fileira de cima e percebe que Mike também havia captado a presença dos pais. Outra surpresa no auditório é a entrada de Adam no meio da apresentação e o tímido pedido para se sentar com a dupla. Harmony cede sua poltrona e declara que preferia ver de mais perto e corre para se juntar a Rachel e Emma na primeira fila. Algumas diferenças precisavam de mais tempo para serem superadas. As luzes se apagam e a voz de Quinn é ouvida em um timbre diferenciado.

_His is a story about control, my control_

_Control of what I say, control of what I do_

_And this time I'm gonna do it my way_

_I hope you enjoy this as much as I do_

_Are we ready? I am _

_ Isso foi sensacional! A sua namorada mostrou para toda a escola que ta absolutamente no controle, Daniel! – corneteia o _garoto dos dreads. _

_ Você ta certo, mas, reparou que _aquela _é a minha namorada? Eu não dou a mínima para isso... Ela ta comigo, cara! – os dois gargalham.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

Blaine, Sam, Finn e Puck assumem os vocais e arrebentam na última parte da performance com Man In The Mirror, também do repertorio do Rei do Pop. A superioridade era visível e a vitória apenas a conseqüência do esforço coletivo. A euforia no camarim é gigantesca e os quatro integrantes ausentes fazem questão de parabenizar os amigos. Ninguém se manifesta contrario a presença de Adam. Porém, a maior consagração caberia à Michael Chang Junior ao receber o apoio incondicional da família. Daniel elogia o desempenho da namorada e as pazes são, aparentemente, feitas.

"_Você pode ficar depois da aula? Precisamos conversar." _O recado não é bem recebido por Harmony. Afinal, o que poderia ter para conversar com o garoto dos dreads? Apesar do desconforto, ela cede e permanece na sala. Adam é objetivo e indolor. Novas desculpas, a certeza de não forçar a sua presença no coral e o simples conselho de se agarrar aos novos amigos. Definitivamente, ela estaria em boas mãos. O sorriso é inevitável e Harmony expressa um rápido agradecimento. De repente, o peso sobre os ombros do _hippie _é drasticamente reduzido.

O último sinal da sexta-feira também decretava o fim da suspensão de Rachel Berry e a primeira mancha negativa em seu currículo escolar. Mais estranho que Rachel saindo de uma detenção é flagrar Quinn Fabray a sua espera.

_ Minha suspensão acabou oficialmente... Ao contrario, da minha aflição. Já que esse capítulo insano da minha vida estará definitivamente no meu histórico escolar. Você ta esperando para falar com o diretor? Não acredito que pretende seguir com isso, Quinn!

_ Não, eu queria lhe agradecer por evitar que eu fizesse uma tremenda estupidez. Eu amo demais a minha filha para correr o risco de estragar a sua vida.

_ Nós somos amigas, não é? – a loira confirma – Você é muito mais capaz do que pensa e... Ainda tem um cara incrível ao seu lado. Alguém que agora está precisando de você mais do que deixa parecer.

A loira agradece ao lembrete e dirige-se para a biblioteca a fim de averiguar a situação de seu adorado _estrangeiro. _Ele boceja diante do grosso livro de calculo e leva as mãos a cabeça, provavelmente, pela dificuldade do problema analisado. Os rabiscos no caderno e o esforço em resolver a equação são flagrados com certo orgulho por ela. Os cabelos são desarrumados devido a complicação dos exercícios e a garota entende que é a perfeita brecha para interromper a sessão de estudo. Quinn puxa uma cadeira e, silenciosamente, espera que os olhos do forasteiro encontrem os seus.

_ Nós podemos conversar, _estrangeiro_?

_ Você ta pedindo, Fabray? Achei que _essa fosse uma história sobre controle. O seu controle. Controle do que você diz, controle do que faz e que agora seria só do seu jeito. _– ela estapeia o braço do rapaz pela ridícula piada sobre seu solo.

_ Cala a boca, Dan! Nunca existiu briga pelo_ controle _no nosso namoro. E isso é sério... – ele muda o semblante e afasta o livro _ Na verdade, eu queria me desculpar por ter me afastado... Te desapontei, não é? Acho que todos te decepcionaram... Passamos os últimos dias, ajudando a Santana com um segredo que todo mundo sabia, apoiamos a Harmony... E ninguém, inclusive a sua namorada, gastou dez segundo para saber como você estava...E você deve estar uma tremenda bagunça...

_ Quinn, para, ta? Não precisa de nada disso... Esse é um problema somente meu!

_ Por favor, Dan, nós estamos juntos e a única vez em que conversamos sobre a faculdade foi quando a minha mãe tentou te intimidar... E eu precisei descobrir pela Rachel, que você tava preenchendo o requerimento para a Ohio State.

_ Eu queria fazer surpresa e só pedi que ela revisasse a minha redação, porque sabia que o Finn também estava providenciando a documentação... Os interessados em bolsas esportivas fazem as inscrições antes - ela apanha uma folha qualquer do bolso e começa a leitura da redação _dele _para a faculdade.

__ Há três anos, eu tinha medo de desejar qualquer coisa. Descobri que desejar levaria a tentar, e tentar levaria ao fracasso. Mas, agora descobri que não consigo deixar de desejar. Quero voltar para o meu país sendo alguém honrado. Quero ser ousado o bastante para acreditar em mim mesmo. Quero ser digno de admiração e confiança. Quero aprender sobre o mundo. Quero me surpreender. Quero ser alguém importante. Quero ser a melhor pessoa que eu puder. Quero me encontrar, ao invés de me encontrarem. Quero vencer e ter pessoas felizes por mim. Quero perder e superar. Quero não ter medo do desconhecido. Quero crescer para ser generoso, assim como as pessoas foram comigo. Quero uma vida surpreendente e interessante. Não é que eu ache que vou conseguir todas essas coisas, só quero a possibilidade de conquistar tudo isso. A faculdade representa essa possibilidade. A possibilidade das coisas mudarem. Mal posso esperar... – _A bolsa de estudos nunca foi o seu sonho..Era só a forma para chegar até lá... Você sonha mesmo com as pistas, não é? - ele emudece e a garota apanha a sua mão _ Desculpe por demorar tanto para perceber... - ele dá de ombros e sorri _ Agora, a gente precisa correr ou vamos chegar atrasados a bendita reunião convocada pela Rachel... Ela quer comemorar a nossa vitória e o retorno dela ao coral.

Ele se levanta sustentado pelas muletas e, pela primeira vez, a loira lhe acompanha pelos corredores. Logo, Puck, Rory, Mike e Tina aparecem e divagam sobre o número festivo escolhido pela baixinha. O brasileiro agradece aos céus pela permanência do improvisado palco no auditório e a opção da maioria em se acomodar nos degraus. Rachel inicia a cantoria _de We Are Young_ e a descontração atinge os companheiros, com a exceção de Harmony, ainda insegura em adentrar ao local.

_Give me a second I,_

_I need to get my story straight_

O irlandês nota a aflição do antigo interesse romântico e se encaminha até a escada da platéia. Ele estende a mão e em silêncio oferta a trégua à garota que despertou o seu interesse desde a primeira vista. Ela agarra firmemente a mão do rapaz e sorri. Ao se aproximar do grupo é automaticamente enlaçada pelos braços de Mercedes e Brittany. A sensação de plena aceitação ecoa estranhamente em seu interior. Sentado na última fileira, Adam observava a movimentação dos amigos. Ele quase sente inveja de Harmony pela excelente recepção e imagina quanto tempo precisaria se manter afastado. A mão em seu ombro lhe rende um susto e o sorriso torto do professor soa como convite a se unir a celebração. Ele solta somente um **ainda não**.

_Know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies, you know_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

Aos poucos, a empolgação dos adolescentes aumenta e o estrangeiro é o único a continuar sentado por motivos óbvios. Divertidamente, Puck e Finn cochicham e se aproximam perigosamente dos dois calouros.

_ Montinho nos novatos!

Repentinamente, Blaine e Rory se vêem sendo praticamente esmagados pelos garotos e Kurt grita para que deixassem seu namorado inteiro. Risos. O som das gargalhadas satisfaz o professor, que considerou extremamente conturbadas as últimas duas semanas para o seu pequeno grupo de protegidos. Mercedes e Rachel surpreendem ao correr para abraçar o forasteiro, enquanto Mike e Sam se divertem em uma lutinha com as muletas.

_ Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas, eu vou precisar dessas coisas para caminhar nas próximas três semanas! – ralha o brasileiro para ter as muletas devolvidas logo após.

_ Só estranhei que ninguém do coral tentou assinar o seu gesso, Dan. Pensei que vocês não tivessem essa mania, mas, todo mundo do atletismo assinou, não foi?

Os olhares furiosos dos componentes do New Directions recaem sobre o atleta lesionado, que estapeia fortemente a testa do irlandês. A "inauguração do gesso" deveria ser prioridade para o Glee Club, pelo menos, era o que o restante do grupo imaginava. Automaticamente, canetas são repassadas e a atenção se concentra em preencher o gesso que cobria parcialmente a perna direita do corredor. Daniel gargalha com as declarações rasgadas das meninas, as provocações insanas dos rapazes e do humor acido de Santana temporariamente grudado em si. O singelo voto de melhora de Harmony é silenciosamente compartilhado, a frase recheada de termos infantis e carinhosos oriundas de Brittany e o estranho termo em irlandês deixado pelo _leprechaun _elevam o humor do forasteiro, que se comove com a inscrição _"Don't Stop Believing", _oriunda do padrinho.As palavras _Acredito em você _são realmente pronunciadas por Willian Schuester horas depois na privacidade e comodidade da primeira casa que Daniel denominou de lar em seus tórridos dezoito anos.

_Tonight, we are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_


	7. Brinde às Novas Direções!

**Capítulo – Um Extraordinário Feliz Natal **

A madrugada nunca fora tão agitada na casa de Burt Hummel, apesar da ausência do mecânico e de sua esposa. A exibição ao vivo do Mundial de Clubes, era a oportunidade perfeita para reunir os amigos do Glee Club em torno de algo positivo.

_ Eu estou surtando, não tenho ideia do que comprar para Rachel no Natal. – o quarterback aproveita a saída das garotas para pedir socorro.

_ Na dúvida, de algo que ela vai usar... Tipo, meias! – sugere Artie.

_ Que tal um terreno? – fala seriamente o irlandês arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

_ Em que época você pensa que vive, _Leprechaun? _E como assim... Eu tenho que dar um presente de Natal para a minha namorada? – se apavora brasileiro.

_ Valeu, Dan! É bom saber que não serei o único assassinado na manhã de Natal.

_ Você namora Quinn Fabray e não se ligou em comprar um presente? É, você ta morto! Sorte que eu já comprei o presente da Cedes! – comemora o loiro.

_ Justamente por isso, que eu não tenho mais namorada... - confessa o bad boy.

Os rapazes gargalham diante da empolgação do brasileiro e do fanatismo que o encrenqueiro desenvolveu pelo jogador com o mesmo corte de cabelo. Puck havia tingido de loiro parte do moicano para se assemelhar mais ao craque santista. As gozações foram incontáveis, contudo, ele prometeu que manteria o novo visual independente do resultado do confronto entre Barcelona e Santos.

A goleada de 4 à 0 aplicada pela equipe espanhola só é menos dolorosa do que a tarde percorrendo Lima atrás do presente para Quinn Fabray. O brasileiro chegou a conclusão que a pior ideia que tivera em seus 18 anos de existência fora aceitar o convite de Rachel, Mercedes e Kurt. O trio não parou de tagarelar e as sugestões da judia passavam longe da sua capacidade econômica e do perfil da namorada. Graças a chegada de Blaine, o programa não foi uma total perda de tempo.

Harmony abraçou definitivamente o coral como válvula de escape. Durante os ensaios, nenhum olhar torto ou nenhuma risadinha maliciosa por parte dos meninos, mesmo que a garota suspeitasse que um ou outro pudesse ter assistido ao polêmico vídeo. Adam jurou diversas vezes não ter planejado nada do constrangedor flagrante. A veracidade no tom da voz a principal vitima do trote, que prometeu tentar desculpa-lo.

Com a proximidade do recesso escolar por causa das festas de fim de ano, Will se empenha para abrandar os recentes dilemas. A prioridade era estimular os novos componentes e passar alguma segurança a Harmony. Tarefa pouco facilitada após a dica que Rory deveria diversificar seu repertorio. Visivelmente aborrecido, ele optou por Grenade, de Bruno Mars, e não escondeu a intenção de atingir a garota. A apresentação foi simples, objetiva e duramente esclarecedora. Harmony compreendeu a frase épica que marcou o debate sobre _romances errados_. A diferença entre o _garoto dos dreads _e o _garoto certo. _

_Eu seguraria uma granada por você _

_Colocaria minha mão numa guilhotina por você _

_Eu pularia na frente de um trem por você _

_Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você _

_Eu passaria por toda essa dor _

_Levaria uma bala no meio do meu cérebro _

_Sim, eu morreria por você, baby _

_Mas você nunca faria o mesmo _

O combinado era que poderia participar dos ensaios, entretanto, só se tornaria uma gleek depois que arriscasse um solo. E não haveria data mais apropriada do que aquela quinta-feira. O pai voltou a lhe dirigir a palavra e o _hippie _tinha se ocupado de dois idiotas que lhe atormentaram e mesmo com a defesa, Adam não provocou nenhuma mudança em seus batimentos. Por isso, o abandono do uniforme das lideres da torcida no escritório de Sue Silvester pareceu tão certo.

_Eu sei que tenho um coração inconstante e amargurado_

_E o olhar errante, e um peso na minha cabeça_

_Mas você não se lembra? Não se lembra?_

_Da razão pela qual me amou antes,_

_Amor, por favor, lembre de mim mais uma vez_

_ Eu lembro bem porque me apaixonei, Harmony, mas... Você me deu motivos a mais para acreditar que isso não vale a pena. – ela segura o rapaz pelo braço e despeja tudo.

_ Eu sei que parti seu coração... E sinto muito feri-lo assim... Mas, se eu pudesse... Eu queria sua dor para mim... Você acha que ter o coração quebrado é o mais doloroso? Então, não tem idéia... Posso ter partido o seu... Mas, tive o meu coração dilacerado... Você compreende isso? Meu coração foi despedaçado por alguém e eu ainda... Tenho que lidar com o remorso de ter me exposto... Tão imune... A você... Eu não era imune a você! Talvez, eu não correspondesse a todo o seu sentimento... Mas, sei que se entregasse o meu coração a você... Agora, estaria intacto! Eu entreguei de bom grado meu coração a alguém que não merecia...

_ Hum... E... Bem... Agora, eu sou o cara para você? – ironiza sem fitá-la.

_ Não! Você era o "cara" a quem eu deveria ter confiado o meu coração...

O irlandês digere a confidencia, enquanto, acompanha a saída da garota. Definitivamente, os dois precisariam de um milagre de Natal para salvar aquela história e com a confusão armada pela gravação do Especial para a TV de Lima parecia impossível. A melancolia estava abolida da atmosfera do New Directions por Artie, que incorporara a função de diretor e esquecera dos problemas enfrentados pelos amigos.

Na contramão dos ensaios exaltando a euforia natalina, o forasteiro se isola, principalmente, depois da breve ligação do pai. Aaron Stuart receberia o indulto pela data comemorativa e passaria o dia 25 de dezembro com uma antiga namorada. Impedido de abandonar a cidade, a proposta era convidar o filho para uma visita. O menino se surpreende por ser lembrado pelo pai, no entanto, rejeita a possibilidade alegando a dificuldade em se locomover. A conversa deixou seqüelas no brasileiro, que se dividiu entre a alegria em celebrar a data com os amigos e o lamento pela ausência da maior figura paterna. Por tamanho conflito não fora de estranhar a impaciência com que o estrangeiro rebateu a recusa do cadeirante em embalar a boa ação de Sue Silvester.

_ Sinceramente, a sua opinião não vale muito, Dan. Você é um excelente dançarino, só que ta machucado e no especial vamos priorizar os melhores cantores. Então, você não vai participar e por isso, a sua opinião não faz diferença. – o silêncio impera na sala.

Os passos do rapaz lhe conduzem para o escritório da treinadora das animadoras. De forma bizarra, Sue Silvester se transformara em uma pessoa ligada a sua trajetória. Por isso, a mulher pudesse entender o seu torpe estado no período mais festivo do ano.

_ Achei que você saberia que a vida não melhora apenas cantando a respeito. Sei como é perder a única família que já se teve, então, tente criar novas lembranças... Porque para _honrar os entes que se foram devemos viver bem as nossas vidas, _não é isso?

Ele agradece ao conselho e a mulher apenas sorri. Na seqüência, a namorada lhe encontra no refeitório e o loiro sugere que representassem o coral na confraternização no abrigo. A menção do local gera a troca significativa de olhares entre Quinn e Mercedes e a imersão do imigrante em lembranças. _Ele esteve no abrigo quando a mãe fora deportada. Ele e Quinn _se despediram naquele lugar. A negra corre para reencontrar o grupo. Independente do programa natalino ser transmitido na emissora municipal ou para Barack Obama, o Glee Club se apresentaria _naquele abrigo _ou _Mercedes Jones _detonaria a terceira Guerra Mundial. Mais do que desculpas, o New Directions devia um Extraordinário Natal ao estrangeiro.

Harmony e Santana preferem se dedicar a produção atrás das câmeras e apressam as gravações para que a chegada no abrigo aconteça no horário. A entrada no local rouba o fôlego da loira. _O pedido de casamento. A recusa. O adeus._ Informado pelo primo da ação solidária, Adam comparece e se oferece para ajudar. A canção interpretada pelo New Directions emociona as pessoas e permite que o segundo encontro do _hippie _e da antiga cheerio ocorra com cordialidade.

No dia seguinte foi a vez do apartamento de Willian Schuester ser tomado pela balburdia. A Ceia de Natal seria realizada no local e a correria durante o dia foi gigantesca. A casa estava impecável e a arvore de Natal encantadora. Puck, Adam, Artie e Quinn foram os primeiros a chegar. O maestro estendeu o convite ao _garoto dos dreads _após compreender que a polêmica não fora inteiramente sua responsabilidade. A gritaria na escadaria denunciava a chegada do restante dos convidados. A maior surpresa fora a presença de Shelby e Beth. A criança foi o centro das atenções dos pais biológicos e com a folga da costumeira vigília, o forasteiro optou pelo isolamento. Rachel foi a única a observar a fuga para a varanda.

_ Você fugiu para cá denovo? – a inconfundível voz de Rachel Berry _ Eu não acredito que você está bebendo, Daniel! Você ta no meio de um tratamento... – o rapaz aponta o rótulo: _Sem álcool. _A gritaria cede espaço aos risos _ Qual a desculpa deste ano?

_ Essa poderia virar a nossa tradição de Natal, o que acha? – ela sorri _ Desta vez, sem desculpas... Só a mesma bagunça de sempre e alguma _saudade. _E qual é a sua?

_ Neste ano, eu to mantendo uma distancia da Shelby, sabe? E tentando dar espaço para que a Quinn e o Noah se aproximem da Beth... Mas, estava com _saudade _de um _amigo..._Um amigo extraordinário, que não tem ideia da importância que teve nesta época no ano passado. Por mais que isso possa colocar minha vida em perigo.

_ É bom que saiba disto, Rachel. Eu poderia alegar que você tem certa obsessão pelos meus namorados... – debocha Quinn, se acomodando ao lado do rapaz.

_ Na verdade, Rachel, acho que é sua culpa. Afinal, não estaria aqui senão fosse pela sua intimação para participar das Seletivas no ano retrasado. – relembra o imigrante.

_ O professor Schue sabia que você gostava de música e vocês já eram próximos... Acho que poderia demorar mais, só que... Eventualmente, você entraria no coral, Dan.

Finn chama pela judia, que retorna para a sala de estar não sem antes depositar um demorado beijo na bochecha do brasileiro. Provocação que arranca risos da loira.

_ No Natal de 2010, fiquei com ciúmes da intimidade entre você e a Rachel. Agora que estamos juntos, fiquei sabendo que seu pai ligou por causa do senhor Schuester... Entendo que você não goste muito desta época, mas, poderia falar comigo.

_ O primeiro Natal que eu comemorei foi no ano passado... Com o padrinho e o meu tio. Por mais que eu esteja feliz,tenho a sensação que é errado festejar _sem ele, _entende? É mais do que saudade... – desabafa ele levando as mãos ao emaranhado de cachos.

_ Você admirava mesmo o seu tio, não é? Então, deveria ser grato, Dan. Porque ele lhe deu um belo motivo para acreditar no Natal e ninguém vai poder manchar isso. Sei como é complicado...Lidar com a decepção nesta época... Desde a gravidez, a minha família desmoronou e as lembranças da minha infância parecem ser de outra pessoa.

_ Eu não queria estragar o seu Natal, por isso, me afastei... Só queria entender tudo o que tem acontecido, sabe? Ta difícil. – ela deposita um beijo carinhoso no rosto do garoto, que estranha o soar do hino do Flamengo anunciando uma nova mensagem.

_ Todos os alarmes do seu celular são músicas sobre o Flamengo? Eu fico imaginando o toca quando te ligo. – ela revira os olhos.

_ Um funk _Fico Assim Sem Você..._Mensagem da minha mãe pedindo para ficar on-line.

_ É quase dez da noite... Hora da Ceia de Natal... O que a sua mãe poderia querer?

_ Acho que é só para desejar Feliz Natal... Pelo fuso horário, já é Natal no Brasil.

O brasileiro se dirige para o quarto, acompanhado pela namorada, e pela onda de piadinhas. No momento em que fica on-line, Patrícia Aragão envia um convite para videoconferência. Quinn se acomoda na ponta da cama concedendo espaço para mãe e filho. O dialogo em português é levemente captado pela loira, que se foca no passatempo predileto. O tom de voz é descontraído e a única alteração é na bronca pela lesão no joelho. O adolescente pede pelo novo emprego da mãe em uma pousada na Praia de Botafogo. Risadas amargas partem dele ao saber da campanha do Flamengo no Campeonato Brasileiro e Quinn estranha quando de observadora se torna observada.

_ Você ainda namorada a 'modelo' parecida com a Gisele Bündchen? – o filho gargalha _ Mostrei as fotos do seu aniversario e todo mundo se impressionou com a minha _nora. _

_ Ela é gata, né? – ele gesticula para que ela se aproxime. As apresentações são feitas em português, fato elogiado pela _sogra._

Pela primeira vez, Patrícia Aragão se comportava como uma mãe mesmo a distancia. A conversa se estende em assuntos como a escola, o coral, a convivência com o casal de _padrinhos_ e a mulher avisa que mandara lembranças e torcia para que chegassem antes da virada de ano. O vozeirão de Mercedes interrompe o encontro familiar digital.

_ Vocês tão decentes? _ Senhorita Pillsbury tá chamando para o jantar. Ei, é a sua mãe, Dan? – o rapaz consente _ Feliz Natal, senhora Patrícia! Já é Natal no Brasil?

_ É, no Rio de Janeiro já são quase duas da manhã! Mãe, essa é Mercedes Jones!

A denominação _filho _é digerida com certa estranheza pelo rapaz, já desabituado a receber um tratamento tão pessoal. Quinn nota o conflito e elogia a jovialidade da _sogra. _O namorado esclarece que a distancia tornara o relacionamento de mãe e filho muito mais próximo. A responsabilidade de sustentar uma criança nunca estive nos planos da mulher, principalmente, ao ser abandonada pelo imprestável Aaron Stuart. Com a _boa vontade _do professor em manter o garoto, Patrícia se mostrou mais disposta a função de mãe eventual. Daniel já era crescido o suficiente para entender que nem todos que geram a vida estão prontos para arcar com tamanha provação. Coincidentemente, um destes exemplos atendia pela nomenclatura de _sua _namorada.

A refeição preparada todos os gostos e a balburdia pelo falatório interminável, os pratos sendo repassados, as risadas, os elogios rasgados as cozinheiras e as brincadeiras infindáveis serve para coroar a drástica alteração na vida do professor. Se há seis meses, Will Schuester estava em duvida sobre abandonar Lima pela Broadway, agora, agradecia aos céus pela numerosa _família _que se reuniu em torno de sua mesa. Até mesmo a presença da intragável Sue Silvester se transformara em grata surpresa. Puck percebe a carinha de sono da filha e trata de emendar uma cantiga de Natal. O maestro se apressa em acompanhar o solo do estudante com o violão e o afilhado se acomoda ao lado da namorada com bongô em mãos.

_Let it snow, let it snow_

_The fire's burning bright_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_I'll keep you warm tonight_

_It's not just the gifts under my tree_

_The best things in life, I'm totally free_

_And waitin' for me is Christmas Eve with you!_

Na manhã do dia 25, Daniel é despertado por uma apavorada Emma. Ela e Will haviam perdido a hora e estavam perigosamente atrasados. O rapaz mal tem tempo para agradecer ao videogame dado pelo casal e apreciar os filmes enviados pela mãe. Quinn, por sua vez, acorda com os votos da _sister _de _Feliz Natal _e com o ambiente fervilhando com a chegada da família de Sam. A primeira ação do loiro é entregar o presente para a namorada e sobreviver ao longuíssimo abraço e a antiga capitã das cheerios tem uma ponta de curiosidade ao imaginar se repetiria a cena. Não era segredo que o brasileiro tinha pouca noção para escolher ou lembrar de dar presentes.

A porta se abre e o trio recém-chegado é calorosamente. A anfitriã gasta quase um minuto abraçada ao _homem predileto da filha _e surpreende o convidado com um embrulho. Ele abraça a amiga e entrega a lembrança antes de ser avisado que _Blaine e Kurt estavam ansiosos para saber a reação de Quinn. _A loira se encanta com a singela escolha do namorado. Não importa que a peça tenha o toque refinado do excêntrico soprano... Só parece _fofo demais _o vermelho no rosto dele ao ser abraçado pela namorada. Daniel só sossega ao desempacotar um aconchegante moletom novo.

_Obrigada pela dica ao Dan. _Quinn se ocupa em retornar as dezenas de mensagens e certificar o bom gosto para a moda. A correria na residência é interminável e a correria de Stacy e Steve incontrolável, as imitações de Sam ridículas, as histórias universitárias do irmão mais velho de Mercedes vergonhosas e o almoço é sensacional.

A tarde se prolonga e por volta das 16 horas, Will convoca a namorada e o afilhada para voltarem, afinal, o apartamento clamava pela organização da noite anterior. O relógio corre e Daniel recapitula a viagem iniciada com o tio exatamente há um ano. _"Você agüenta uma semana na estrada? Posso parar em Lima no Natal, garoto"._ Ele repassa as onze mensagens recebidas de Bryan Stuart, que nos piores cinco meses de seus 18 anos, ele pode contar com o homem que mais se portou como pai. Como _seu pai. _

Michael Chang decidiu dar um belo descanso aos dois principais monitores de sua empresa de vigilância durante as festas de fim de ano. Com a perna engessada, Daniel pernoitou por três vezes na casa do patrão e contou com a parceria de Mike para recuperar a péssima média em cálculo. Na sexta-feira, 30 de dezembro, Mercedes se responsabilizou pelo deslocamento do namorado até o local de trabalho e interrogou os amigos sobre a noite da virada. Os planos se resumiam a festa de fim de ano de Burt Hummel. Na seqüência, a negra conduziu o melhor amigo para a casa da namorada.

O olhar superior de Frannie Fabray lhe inspecionando ao abrir a porta assustou o forasteiro. A loira não tinha lhe avisado sobre a chegada da irmã e do marido. Quinn arrasta o rapaz para o quarto antes que a irmã resolvesse aprofundar o interrogatório. Daniel se limita em mostrar os diversos filmes e musicais brasileiros e sugerir a excelente comédia Auto da Compadecida. Sem a possibilidade de legenda, o carioca se apressa em auxiliar a namorada na tradução.

A mulher chama para o jantar e a lentidão para que o jovem casal desça as escadas chama atenção de Tyler Parlow. O rapazera a junção do mais achava inadequado. A jovem se apressa em puxar uma cadeira para que o rapaz se acomodasse antes que fosse autorizado pela dona da casa. _Deselegante. _

**_ **Normalmente, os homens fazem isso. Acho que não há problema desta vez. Frannie contou que você se machucou numa partida de futebol americano. Curioso que um brasileiro se interesse por esse esporte.

_ É, eu prefiro as pistas... Mas, a treinadora me convidou para a equipe e acabei gostando. É divertido, se ninguém te acertar em campo.

_ Animado para a primeira virada em Lima, Daniel? Não é um espetáculo que se compare ao Rio de Janeiro, mas, é muito bonito. – questiona Judy Fabray.

_ Tenho certeza que vai ser legal... Nossos amigos vão estar reunidos e acho que isso é o mais importante nessa data. – o imigrante fala calmamente.

_ O reveillon no Rio de Janeiro deve ser maravilhoso. Nós estávamos pensando em conhecer a cidade no nosso aniversario de casamento. – a informação desarma o carioca e por minutos a normalidade impera na mesa.

_ Agradeço as informações, Daniel, mas, tenho minhas duvidas de conhecer _sua _cidade. Sei que o Rio deve ser incrível, só é impossível não se sentir inseguro rodeado por aquelas _favelas... _Recentemente, a polícia precisou de um tanque para retomar uma! Acho que o maior problema são os morros, que só servem para refugiar criminosos.

_ É, tem favelado que vira bandido porque é ruim mesmo. O mais difícil é ser honesto em uma realidade como aquela. – o menino suspira _ Eu agradeço o jantar, senhora Fabray, mas, o meu padrinho deve chegar logo e acho melhor espera-lo na rua.

O brasileiro se levanta e apesar dos apelos da namorada, se retira da residência sob os olhares inquisidores da família. A garota também abandona a mesa e corre para fazer companhia ao rapaz até chegada do professor. Frannie rompe o silêncio constrangedor.

_ Seu comentário foi desnecessário, Tyler. Esse _namoradinho _da Quinn morou em uma dessas _comunidades. _Não entendo como você concordou com esse namoro, mãe!

_ Eu nunca aprovei esse namoro, mas, sua irmã já tem 18 anos! Pelo menos, o rapaz trabalha e não é um bandidinho como aquele que causou o problema no ano retrasado.

Desta vez, não há confronto e a loira não se esconde com vergonha das lágrimas. Pelo contrario, ela apanha os filmes brasileiros e segue a indicação do rapaz: _Era uma vez. _Com a exibição em português, ela não compreende os diálogos, entretanto, reconhece a música que embala o primeiro beijo dos protagonistas. A canção servia de alerta para Daniel quando _ela _ligava. Pela primeira vez, Quinn se culpa por jamais ter se interessado pelo _passado _do brasileiro. _Difícil é ser honesto. _

Ela desce as escadas e apanha as chaves do carro antes das nove da manhã. Emma autoriza sua entrada no apartamento e relata que o afilhado estava na cama apesar de ter acordado. A loira ganha acesso ao quarto e entra sem a menor cerimônia. Ele estava com fones nos ouvidos, os olhos fixos no computador posicionado sobre a cama e rodeado por cobertores. Ela se acomoda ao seu lado e deposita um inesperado beijo no rosto dele. Atordoado, o brasileiro quase derruba o notebook e automaticamente vê os esforços no jogo serem desperdiçados. Ele franze o cenho, retira os fones e sem pronunciar qualquer palavra oferece espaço debaixo das cobertas para a _invasora. _

_ Você realmente sabe aproveitar um dia de folga! – ele continua sério _ Trouxe os seus dvd... Dan... Sei que você deve ta chateado...– ele corta a desculpa.

_ Para com isso! Você pensa daquela maneira? – ela nega _ Então, não precisa se desculpar. E eu nem deveria ter levado a sério. Esquece, ta? – pedido aceito _ É bom... O padrinho pirou quando eu falei sobre o musical. Tava louco para assistir!

_ Sério? Também to curiosa. Acabei vendo _Era Uma Vez _ontem a noite. Só não entendi muita coisa, além da música que toca no baile funk... Sabe quando o Dé beija a Nina?

_ É o meu toque de celular quando você... – o aparelho toca e _Quinn Fabray _ilumina o visor.

_ É, eu sei. A letra é bem bonitinha, só a coreografia é meio esquisita... – brinca a loira.

O brasileiro ralha pelo _termo _ao descrever os passos do funk _Fico Assim Sem Você _e imita os movimentos mais básicos sem abandonar o conforto de sua cama. A loira gargalha e corrige a limitada dança. Os risos, a música alta e a movimentação no quarto despertam a curiosidade de Emma, que no recinto alegando a chegada do professor e o desejo de conferir o musical brasileiro, _Maré – a Nossa História de Amor. _

_ Você não reparou mesmo no jeito da Emma? Toda envergonhada e falando rápido? – mais risadas e tapas _ Ela achou que a gente tava... Tava fazendo _sexo, _eu acho!

_ Numa hora dessa e com ela em casa? Por que a senhorita Pillsbury pensaria isso?

_ Sei lá, Quinn... Não é como se eles não soubessem que a gente já ficou junto. – o rosto da menina queima com a notícia _ Eu não te contei, né? Quando a gente voltou do Rio, rolou _aquela conversa, _sabe? O padrinho só pediu para não fazer nada escondido.

_ Como que eu vou encarar o senhor Schuester agora? Você _deveria _ter me dito antes!

A loira distribui dezenas de tapas no namorado, que se protege como pode do ataque_. _Logo, o rapaz vence a resistência da loira e se encaminham para a sala de estar. O jovem casal se acomoda no sofá para assistir ao musical baseado na obra de Willian Shakespeare. Novamente, a história de amor é rodada em uma favela dominada pelo trafico de drogas e o único ponto neutro, uma escola de dança, serve de refugio para o romance entre Jonatha e Analidia. Durante o longa, Quinn observa os trejeitos _dele. _O sorriso aumenta ao mencionar os movimentos de dança que poderia realizar, reduz ao citar as dificuldades enfrentadas na infância e a expressão é serena ao revelar que também participou de um projeto social ao mesmo tempo em que se encontrou nas pistas e aprendeu a levar a sério a dança que utilizava nos bailes. Will aproveita para recapitular passagens da viagem a Cidade Maravilhosa e apontar que trechos do filme resgatavam cenas de Amor, Sublime Amor. Em duas horas, o imigrante havia contado mais que nos últimos anos em Lima e Quinn compreende a sutil diferença na narração.

_ Você falou que participou de um projeto, mas, não como entrou. Isso te incomoda?

_ É, eu tive mais sorte do que juízo, entende? Tinha 11 anos... E na véspera do Dia da Criança, fui escolhido para um campeonato de futebol... Só que o meu tênis tava detonado e eu incomodei a minha mãe para comprar outro. Até que o namorado dela se encheu e me deu uma surra...No outro dia, passei em um mercadinho da comunidade e peguei um par novo escondido...O dono viu e correu atrás de mim... Acho que nunca corri tanto na minha vida! Ele me alcançou e disse que poderia me bater _mais, _só que sabia que eu voltaria para fazer de novo ou ainda pior. Ou ele poderia me dar um _bom motivo para correr. _Foi a primeira pessoa que disse que eu levava jeito para o atletismo.

_ E você voltou a correr por outro motivo? – ele nega _ Mesmo nessa história, você conta sem reclamar, sem se lamentar pelo o que passou, seja bom ou ruim.

_ Por que eu reclamaria? E se...Se eu tivesse nascido em Lima, você ia gostar mais de mim? – ele faz um trocadilho com o filme visto na noite anterior.

_ Se eu tivesse nascido numa comunidade no Rio, você ia gostar mais de mim?

_ Loirinha... Branquinha desse jeito? – ele brinca antes de beija-la pela primeira vez no sábado. Ela repousa a cabeça no colo dele e sorri de volta ao escutar que _um dia, ele a levaria para conhecer o Rio de Janeiro. _

A televisão continua distraindo os adolescentes até o chamado para o almoço e a discussão sobre os planos para a grande festa de Fim de Ano. Kurt estava falando do evento casa há dias e a ausência seria imperdoável. Apesar da insistência do maestro, Quinn e Daniel aceitam a carona de Mercedes e Sam para o festejo, já que os integrantes do coral foram obrigados a auxiliar nos últimos preparativos. Definitivamente, a noite do dia 31 de dezembro de 2011 prometia agitar Lima.

Rory observava os companheiros de coral realizando uma verdadeira baderna na casa do novo congressista de Ohio e seu objetivo era processar o dialogo entre Harmony e Adam. Ele observa a menina verificando a hora no relógio e correspondendo ao seu olhar com um discreto sorriso. A ex-cheerio caminha em sua direção e o irlandês, automaticamente, muda o alvo da visão e gargalha ao flagrar Puckerman azucrinando o companheiro de arruaça e a namorada. Alguém coloca a mão em seu ombro.

_ Na Irlanda também se acredita que passamos o ano do jeito que passamos a virada?

_ Você realmente acha que vai me beijar? – ela cora furiosamente _ Já ouvi falar nessa crença... Mas, eu quero mais do que um beijo seu. – ele estende a mão, que é prontamente agarrada. A dupla se encaminha para o jardim e se mistura a multidão, que já emendava a contagem regressiva _ Se a gente passa mesmo o ano da forma que passou a virada, eu quero _isso_. – ele entrelaça a sua mão com a dela _ Eu quero ser _aquele cara _em que você disse que poderia confiar o _seu _coração.

Os últimos segundos do ano transcorrem em uma mescla de onda de lágrimas, sorriso e um interminável abraço. Ela sussurra um bom principio de ano novo no ouvido dele e sorri genuinamente pela primeira vez em muito tempo. O _hippie _percebe o aparente acerto e se lamenta pela oportunidade e pela _garota _perdidas. Dos males cometidos, teria que lidar com o menor. Aos poucos, voltava a ser querido entre os verdadeiros amigos e o salto desengonçado de Sam Evans em suas costas confirma a reaproximação. O primo grita pelo parente para preparar o imenso estoque de fogos de artifício, já que o melhor amigo aproveitaria os instantes finais de 2011 com a namorada.

A mania de ajeitar os revoltosos cachos dentro do boné, a obsessão em beber a cerveja estupidamente gelada, as repetidas instruções para Finn de como fazer um churrasco à _brasileira _e a constante preocupação em te-la entre seus braços. Era _algo _tão típico do _casal. _A vigília se torna mais detalhista com a aproximação dele. É tão automático que ela precisa conter a gargalha ao sentir sua cintura ser envolvida no abraço _estrangeiro. _

_ E se dissesse que _eu tive as melhores horas da minha vida e que devo tudo a você_? – a loira cantarola repousando a sua testa na dele.

_ Eu diria que você ta cantando e não falando...E que eu não gosto muito dessa música ou das lembranças que me traz. Não é ciúme... Mas, você cantou com o Sam nas Seletivas do ano passado e me cortou bonito logo depois.

_ Desta vez, não é uma apresentação... _É verdade, eu nunca me senti assim antes... Apenas se lembre... Você é a única coisa da qual eu nunca vou cansar... _

_ _Então, vou lhe _perguntar _o seguinte...Isso pode ser amor? _

_ Se não for isso, eu não sei o que pode ser...

Os lábios se colam rapidamente. Puck e Finn aproveitam a distração do atleta para arrancar o _adorado _boné de sua cabeça. O brasileiro pragueja ferozmente contra a dupla e ameaça comicamente espanca-los com as muletas.

_ Relaxa, Dan. A gente só queria chamar a sua atenção, porque... Ta quase na hora, você vai querer ajudar a soltar os fogos? – relata o quarterback.

_ E precisa roubar o meu boné para isso? Vocês não aprenderam a falar ainda?

_ Nós cansamos de te chamar, cara. Mas, parecia que você e a Quinn estavam em um universo particular, né! – ironiza o bad boy.

_ Fica tranqüilo, Puck, eu divido o Daniel contigo. Afinal, eu não sou uma namorada possessiva. – o grandalhão a encara contrariado _ Não sou mais. Finn, fala sério... Quando nós estávamos juntos, Rachel vivia rondando.

_ Ei... Isso pode ser verdade, mas, não é legal de ser ouvido Dói. – dramatiza a judia, sendo amparada pelo namorado.

_ Sei que essas discussões de relacionamentos são incríveis, mas, eu pretendo comemorar a chegada de 2012, pode ser? – reclama o encrenqueiro.

_ Isso é sua culpa, Puckerman! Nessas horas, sinto a maior saudade de Lauren Zizes.

A menção da antiga namorada arranca gargalhadas dos amigos e constrange o rapaz do moicano. Os garotos retornam para perto do estoque de fogos de artifício e Sam e Mike repassam os detalhes finais restando poucos instantes para a passagem do ano novo. Dez segundos e o mais novo representante de Lima no Congresso de Ohio puxa a contagem para a chegada de 2012. Os adolescentes se amontoam ao redor do estoque de fogos de artifício e se juntam ao coro. _10, 9, 8... _Emma sente o braço de Will recair sobre os seus ombros e a reação é dimensionar a rotação na própria trajetória. O brasileiro se aproxima do casal, com a namorada a tira colo, e grita pelos _padrinhos. Plural._ Ela sorri e se concentra em agradecer pela incrível família que ganhou de presente em 2011 e, mentaliza as melhores realizações para o _afilhado e quase noivo. 7, 6, 5... _Kurt sente o beijo do namorado em seu rosto e fita com a _cunhada, _agarrada a cintura do meio irmão. Ele ergue a taça e brinda silenciosamente para que o ano novo traga a concretização do sonho de ambos em Nova Iorque. _3, 2, 1..._Puck tem a ajuda do primo para posicionar os rojões e, antes de iluminar o céu da cidade, apanha o celular. _Feliz Ano Novo, Noah. _A simplória mensagem de Shelby ilustrada pela fotografia de Beth alegra o judeu. O complicado romance com a professora de artes poderia estar enterrado, entretanto, a ligação com a filha fora o presente mais precioso que recebera em 2011 e ele faria tudo que estivesse em alcance para preservar tal laço.

O grito de _Feliz Ano Novo _ecoa pela propriedade da família Hudson-Hummel e os _fogos de artifício _abrilhantam ainda mais a gelada noite de ano novo. A memória ainda assombrava a pequena notável, apesar dos obstáculos estarem totalmente superados. Finn nota a face indecisa da namorada e recapitula o infeliz episodio na enfermaria do colégio. Não eram fogos de artifícios, o que ele sentia ao estar com Rachel Berry era _amor, _tão simplesmente isso e a definição colocou o sorriso mais incrível no rosto dela apenas para o deleite _dele. _Bem a tempo, já que a jovem anteriormente responsável pelo efeito se aproxima para trocar votos de bom principio. O _menino das muletas _chega também e não há o mínimo embaraço entre os casais. A única dificuldade é escutar as felicitações do rapaz com Mercedes berrando para ter um minuto com o _seu homem. _

O professor de espanhol sofre ao ser esmagado pelo abraço coletivo dos respectivos alunos e Adam ousa estabelecer contato com o casal mais contido do local. Rory e Harmony brindavam com Sugar e a aproximação repentina do _hippie _poderia colocar tudo a perder. Não desta vez. Pela segunda vez desde a pragmática festa, o _leprechaun _e o _regueiro _preferem se comunicam com as mãos. Felizmente, o espírito renovado se sobrepõe as diferenças e um singelo aperto de mãos é trocado. A ex-cheerio abraça-o rapidamente e não encontra resistência para voltar a segurar a mão do irlandês. A filha do maior empresário se joga em cima do colega de coral desejando mais do que meros votos de sucesso na mudança de calendário. Três beijos são trocados e o primeiro casal formulado no New Directions em 2012 sofre as costumeiras gozações.

Os brindes são feitos, os abraços e votos repassados e o churrasco servido. Não é de espantar que antes da primeira hora de 2012 se concretizar, diversos instrumentos musicais rolam pelas mãos dos integrantes do Glee Club e o show musical tem início. É, o ano novo se caracterizaria pelas novas direções que os integrantes do coral tomariam em jornadas. Will recapitula o trocadilho com o nome de seu grupo e suspira amedrontado com a possibilidade de se afastar da maioria de suas _crianças. _Emma nota o estranho abatimento no seu semblante e trata de conforta-lo com um demorado abraço. Os adolescentes chamam o maestro para mais um número musical e ele compreende que _novas direções _nunca impediriam que sempre mantivessem _mesma direção. _


	8. Porque eu sei que é amor

**Capítulo 10 – Sangue latino **

_ Fala sério, Dan! Você é fluente em três idiomas, mas, não consegue decorar uma simples formula de física? Até mesmo o Puck já resolveu esses problemas! – comenta Artie na terceira tentativa de explicar a matéria da semana para o amigo.

_ É estranho, porque o senhor Chang te elogia direto pela facilidade com os projetos na empresa. Qual o seu problema com a física, cara? – comenta o bad boy.

_ A parte teórica me mata! Não sei para que aprendemos tantas formulas e reações inúteis se na pratica, a situação é completamente diferente! Ah! Eu desisto!

_ Você sabe que não pode, _querido. _Você e Noah precisam do dobro de créditos para se formar no tempo regular. Seria horrível se algum de vocês tivesse que repetir o semestre. – aconselha Emma, enquanto cantarolava os ingredientes da receita de bolo.

_ _Oh! _Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Ao invés de decorar as formulas, vocês poderiam memorizar os macetes! Eu faço isso direto. Invento uma música para as formulas mais difíceis e pronto!

_ É verdade, quando eu ajudava a Quinn com o espanhol, a média dela aumentou muito depois que passamos a usar músicas latinas. Faz muita diferença! – relembra o carioca.

_ Bem lembrado, Dan! Quinn tirou a maior nota da turma ao cantar naquela vez. Muitos alunos se complicam na pronuncia em espanhol, acho que a música pode ajudar nisso. Agora, voltem para a física, sim? – decreta Will Schuester para desgosto do trio.

O maestro se retira para não atrapalhar o estudo e para procurar o número de um colega de faculdade. Senão estivesse enganado, David Martinez havia abandonado a carreira de modelo para realizar o sonho de se tornar professor. A sugestão dos estudantes em aprender através de canções inspirou o professor no fim de semana. Desta forma, poderia unir o útil ao agradável. Elevaria a nota dos integrantes do New Directions e ainda mostraria ao diretor que poderia muito bem ser o novo coordenador do ensino médio. O aumento no salário chegaria em excelente momento, já que a _sua família _estava as voltas com o casamento e a provável ida do afilhado para a faculdade. O amigo atende a ligação e o sorriso de Will aumenta com a confirmação de que poderia auxiliar o Glee Club durante a semana destinada ao _sangue latino. _

_ Neste fim de semana, eu notei como vocês precisam estar mais preparados para enfrentar o mundo. É fundamental que saibam falar, pelo menos, dois idiomas para se destacarem e como a opção mais viável para a nossa realidade, é o espanhol... A tarefa desta semana é apresentar músicas latinas. Por isso, gostaria de apresentar um antigo amigo, David Martinez. Ele está prestes a pegar algumas aulas em Wapakoneta e pretende forma seu próprio coral. Então, vamos recepciona-lo, certo?

_ Obrigado pela oportunidade, Will. Garotos, quero mostrar a vocês como incorporar o _sangue latino _pode beneficiar as suas performances. Além do clichê de apontar a _sensualidade, _se apresentar com _duende _pode transformar as pessoas. Lhe faz rir, cantar, chorar. Uma canção em espanhol precisa ter esse ingrediente, senão se tornar patética.

_ Basicamente, eu entrei neste grupo em função do _espanhol_ e concordo com o tema da semana... Mas, isso vai mesmo nos ajudar nas Regionais? – argumenta o brasileiro,

_ Pela primeira na história, o Ligeirinho disse algo sensato. Será que o senhor poderia mostrar algo de forma pratica? – recomenda Santana.

O maestro permite o número e se limita a observar a interação dos alunos, melhor dizendo, o que mais chama a atenção é a nítida empolgação feminina diante do convidado da semana. A interpretação do hit **Sexy And I Know It, **arranca suspiros da ala feminina, ciúmes dos respectivos namorados e entusiasma Brittany e Mike a se juntar a coreografia. A latina e o carioca são incorporados por força do habito.

Os melhores dançarinos do Glee se entreolham espantados ao perceber o grau _de empolgação _de Tina e Quinn no cantor e não necessariamente no número. O refrão anima ainda mais as duas, o que exige a intervenção imediata dos garotos_. _Os versos _Girl look at that body, I work_ _out _são dignos da exibição mais ousada de Dan e Mike. Os rapazes levantam as camisetas e, literalmente, executam a letra da melodia... Ou seja, mostram os peitorais. Logo, Sam e Puck aderem a coreografia inusitada e acompanham os passos mirabolantes de David Martinez. A histeria é geral e a única atitude cabível ao maestro do New Directions é rir.

O entusiasmo na coreografia custo caro ao brasileiro. Na primeira fisioterapia da semana, Rebecca percebe o desconforto muscular mesmo nos exercícios mais básicos e ralha com o imigrante. Os padrinhos reforçam a bronca e exigem que o afilhado se dedique com tamanha veemência aos estudos e a procura por algum curso universitário.

_ Qual é a piada? – questiona o imigrante ao adentrar na sala do coral. A negra trata de apontar os ridículos sapatos que Sam e Rory usavam para a performance.

_ Você não quer mesmo participar da nossa apresentação, Dan? As botas podem ser bizarras, mas, estão totalmente dentro da nossa proposta! – explica o loiro.

_ Não vai dar, cara. Depois que eu exagerei nos passos ontem, meu joelho inchou e a Rebecca me proibiu de repetir a dose. Tenho que pegar leve ainda!

_ Você pode cantar, certo? – ele confirma – Então, quando você e a Quinn vão fazer _aquele _dueto? Por favor, _gato, _lembro perfeitamente que quando nos conhecemos... Vocês estavam cantando em espanhol e você tava arrasando na percussão!

_ Por que não repetir? Vocês nunca fizeram um dueto! – provoca Kurt.

_ É contra as minhas convicções, mas, preciso concordar. A sua voz não é nada boa e só se torna menos irritante, quando o seu sotaque funciona, Ligeirinho. Em português, você é _legalzinho_ enão deve fazer feio em espanhol. Agora, só imploro para que _Quinnel _se apresente logo. Eu já flagrei o _gnomo _procurando por _baladas latinas _e ninguém ta a fim de outra ceninha melosa. – o irlandês cora pelo flagrante e Harmony sorri pela descoberta – Oh! Contei o seu segredinho, _leprechaun? _Você realmente achava que estava conseguindo manter o seu romancezinho escondido? Por favor!

_ Podemos parar de fingir? Ainda bem! Até mesmo Brittany já estava percebendo os sinais... Mas, a maioria achava que Rachel acabaria confessando! – ironiza Tina.

_ Sei que tenho compulsão pela verdade, mas, eu nunca colocaria um casal contra a parede! – rebate a judia.

_ Ah, não? O que você pretendia quando contou ao Finn que eu era o pai da Beth?

_ O que? Sei que a Quinn engravidou do Puck, mas, achei que ela estivesse contigo na época, Dan. E eu achando que o início do nosso namoro havia sido complicado...

_ Nós estamos namorando? – Harmony lhe encara genuinamente feliz _ Eu adoraria, só estranhei porque você nunca falou... Tão sério! – o irlandês beija a, enfim, namorada.

_ Dá para ouvir os risos do corredor, o que está acontecendo? – questiona Finn e a judia lhe coloca por dentro do novo casal _ Finalmente, cara! Já estava difícil de convencer a Rachel a não confrontar vocês dois! Ela até já bolou o apelido... Rormony, né Rach?

A principio, a solista nega e critica o namorado por soltar tal informação. Entretanto, a aprovação unânime da nova nomenclatura determina a sua confissão. Harmony sorri pela indiscrição dos amigos e se aconchega no abraço do atual _namorado _até que ele, gentilmente, se afasta para participar da performance de _**Bamboleo / Hero**_, liderada por Sam Evans. Aos poucos, o drama do flagrante virtual pesava menos em sua consciência ao mesmo tempo em que tomava coragem para se digerir a Adam e solicitar que retomasse ao seu lugar de direito.

O escritório da empresa de vigília nunca esteve tão barulhento como na noite da quinta-feira. Sam e Mike gargalhavam da discussão gleek no facebook e não se agüentam com a cara de espanto do brasileiro ao entrar no recinto. O elogio de Brittany à excelente apresentação da latina e do convidado no ensaio estava fora de controle e a menção de Mercedes que a semana de _sangue latino _seria encerrada com um dueto _Quinnel _rendera 21 _joinhas. _Daniel acessa o próprio perfil e encontra mensagens de incentivo da maioria dos amigos de Glee Club. _Finalmente, vamos descobrir a "grande" canção que iniciou essa loucura Quinnel, _postara Santana há pouco mais de cinco minutos e a chuva de menções aumentava. **Quinn Fabray **aparece on-line, curte a postagem da amiga e ainda emenda _Cosas malas vão acontecer com Daniel Aragão se isso não for esclarecido. _Praticamente, todo o New Directions estava disponível na rede social fomentando a fritura do imigrante. O celular toca e votos de boa sorte são soltos por Sam e Mike. Sem alternativa, Daniel sugere o dueto e escuta as reclamações da namorada pela decisão em cima da hora. A situação seria preocupante senão fosse tão incoerente. _**Afinal, qual o problema em repetir o dueto? **_Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt e Tina repetiram diversas vezes a pergunta para Quinn, que revela a maior particularidade do seu atual relacionamento.

_ Tudo começou antes mesmo da monitoria de espanhol. Na época, eu tava tão sobrecarregada, que só queria ser ignorada, sabem? E um dia, eu percebi que _ele era invisível... _E eu invejei isso. Não sei o motivo, mas, ficou difícil tirar os olhos _dele_. 

A declaração arranca suspiros das garotas e a loira, finalmente, garante que se apresentaria no ensaio. O brasileiro se apressa em apanhar as cifras da melodia e sorri ao lembrar do _primeiro dueto_. Finn, Puck e Sam se oferecem para executar a parte instrumental e tiram sarro pelo nome da canção _Corazon Partio, _de Alejandro Sanz. O rapaz sacode os ombros, indiferente e arrisca algumas batidas na percussão. Finn acha o tom exato na bateria, Puck iguala a tonalidade no baixo e o loiro aprova o som que extrai da guitarra. O maestro entra na sala e se espanta ao flagrar o quarteto postado nos instrumentos e pela liderança do afilhado.

Rapidamente, Will Schuester reconhece a melodia e sem a menor cerimônia, apanha o banjo e espia a partitura deixada em cima do piano. A conversa dos recém-chegados é suspensa e Quinn revira os olhos pela aparente expectativa pelo _showzinho de Quinnel. _Entretanto, o semblante da loira suaviza ao flagrar o introspectivo namorado se divertindo ao lado dos garotos a procura da harmonia instrumental. Por um momento, o pretérito brinca com a memória e o seu garoto volta a ser somente o _garoto do espanhol. _

_Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma,_

_Pero, sé que después de ti, después de ti no hay nada_

_Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido,_

_Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío?_

A voz de Quinn ecoa pelos corredores, Shelby reconhece o timbre e acompanha a rara combinação vocal da porta da sala. Adam também aproveita a clandestinidade para conferir o desempenho dos amigos no desfecho da semana do _sangue latino. _O hippie sentia cada vez mais falta do ambiente do Glee Club e do entrosamento com os melhores amigos. Genuinamente se divertindo com a situação, o brasileiro abandona a percussão e levanta a voz na segunda estrofe. As palmas dos colegas ritmam ainda mais o número e o refrão une, pela primeira, os timbres. O resultado é simpático aos ouvidos e a mãe adotiva de Beth elogia o potencial vocal da dupla para o garoto dos dreads.

A canção se aproxima do fim e o rapaz corre para retomar o posto de percussionista. Desta vez, a loira se solta e gera um ciclo interminável de risadas ao depositar um demorado beijo no rosto do namorado, desconcentrando totalmente o ensaiado repique. A cantoria é finalizada, os assobios e felicitações explodem entre os adolescentes e Will termina a semana, certo que o New Directions sabia bem como _inserir duende _em seu repertorio, mesmo que parte dos integrantes não tivesse noção do que isso significasse.

**Dia dos Namorados. **É, ela adorava a data antes mesmo de ter idade para assumir um namoro diante dos pais. Quinn Fabray adorava o Dia dos Namorados, porque sonhava com seu príncipe encantado desde que tinha memória de ser chamada de _princesa _pelo pai. Então, a magia desapareceu aos 16 anos e, ela seguiu o caminho mais realista somente ignorando o romantismo da bendita data. Porém, não mais. _Ela _não tinha o anel de noivado perfeito que Rachel exibia para os apalermados colegas, ela não tinha a lembrança do primeiro encontro perfeito que Tina repetia irritantemente – ela sequer tivera um primeiro encontro! Ela não teve as férias de verão perfeitas que Mercedes mencionava a cada segundo e não tinha mesmo os sogros _quase _perfeitos que Harmony acabara de conhecer. Honestamente, ela tivera a maioria destes sinais de _namoro perfeito _com o _quarterback e o garoto novo. _Ela quebrou as próprias regras ao arriscar com o _garoto errado. _Contudo, a ruína pessoal culminou com a redenção em abraços talhados para si. E justamente por _aqueles braços _estarem em volta da sua cintura, Quinn Fabray estava disposta a dar uma segunda chance para o Dia dos Namorados.

_ Sério? Além de pagar pelo figurino, a Sugar vai mesmo patrocinar uma festa para o Dia dos Namorados? Cara, eu deveria ter investido mais nela! – o hippie brinca.

_ Você trocaria a noite de ontem por um amontoado de dólares açucarados? – provoca o bad boy – Falando nisso, temos trabalho _honesto _nos próximos dias. Peguei a ideia do Senhor Schue de cobrar por serenatas entre os estudantes. O que acha? Samcedes, Quinnel e Tike se animaram desde que eu use o dinheiro para algo correto!

_ O que aconteceu nesta noite? Agora, entendi porque você implorou para que eu pegasse o seu turno! – avalia o loiro se sentando com a namorada no refeitório.

_ Chamei o Adam para me ajudar a limpar a piscina de uma fraternidade feminina da Universidade de Lima e..."Cosas buenas" acontecerão a noite toda! – os primos sorriem.

_ Vocês dois pegaram uma fraternidade inteira? E eu nem tenha uma acompanhante para a Festa desta sexta-feira! – lamenta o cadeirante.

_ Achei que você iria chamar a Sugar, cara. Agora, é obrigatório entrar acompanhado ou podemos encontrar o par dentro da festa? – a duvida do irlandês indigna Harmony, que abandona a mesa. As garotos fulminam o leprechaun _ O que? Eu não... Não quis dizer que tenho vergonha dela ou que teria vergonha em aparecer com a Harmony!

_ Você deveria economizar as explicações e se preocupar em convencê-la disto, Rory.

Will encomenda a primeira serenata musical para a conselheira estudantil e ao espiar a performance dos estudantes relembra o desperdício de talento do garoto dos dreads. Finn e Artie também aproveitam a boa vontade dos amigos em se apresentar publicamente e mandam telegramas românticos para Rachel e Sugar, respectivamente. O encrenqueiro poderia ocultar, entretanto, a intenção ao arrecadar o dinheiro era em comprar o presente perfeito para o aniversário de dois anos de sua filhinha. O caso com Shelby estava superado e a proximidade se limitava aos assuntos da _pequeninha. _Por consenso mutuo, os pais biológicos cuidavam da menininha algumas noites.

No intervalo de quarta-feira, Sam decide soltar a voz em beneficio próprio e utiliza o refeitório como palco para a serenata dedicada a black diva. Sugar, finalmente, aceita o convite do cadeirante e mais um par é formado no New Directions as véspera do Dia dos Namorados. Blaine, ao saber da iniciativa dos colegas, também se faz lembrar por canções românticas e Kurt suspira pelo romantismo mesmo a distancia. A única nota destoante atendia por Rormony, como a judia gostou de nomear. As meninas tentaram expor para Harmony os argumentos do calouro em vão. Ela ainda achava que o namorado não lhe encarava como alguém digna de ser vista em sua companhia.

_Eu nunca te prometi um raio de luz_

_Eu nunca prometi que teria brilho do sol todo o dia_

_Eu te dei tudo o que eu tinha de bom e de ruim_

_Então me tire desse pedestal, eu não pertenço as alturas_

_Algo é claro, eu uso uma auréola quando você olha pra mim_

_Mas olhando daqui, você não diria o mesmo se você fosse eu_

_E eu, eu só quero te amar! Oh oh eu, eu só quero te amar_

A canção **Halo, **de Bethany Joy Lenz, se encaixa perfeitamente com o timbre de voz de Harmony e com a situação em aberto. Os olhares se direcionam para o _leprechaun _durante a excelente interpretação e a atitude dela em sair da sala assim que encerra a apresentação determina que estava mais do que na hora de ele se posicionar. Afinal, ele estava apaixonado e era correspondido pela garota dos seus sonhos, então, porque esconder a sua felicidade do mundo? Ele se dá por vencido e entende que independentemente de ter boas intenções em preservar a imagem dela, a sua forma de encarar o relacionamento jamais seria admitida pela namorada. O jeito era tratar de reverter a indiferença dos últimos dias e ter de volta o seu par. Por sua vez, Harmony sai atordoada do ensaio e ao dobrar o primeiro corredor esbarra no garoto dos dreads.

_ Ei, desculpa. Tava esperando pelo meu primo, mas, encontro ele mais tarde! – desconversa o rapaz dando as costas à garota.

_ Adam, fica! Acho que já chega disso, né? É estúpido te manter fora do Glee, se eu também estava envolvida no que aconteceu e... Bem, você entrou muito antes de mim.

_ Você não precisa fazer isso, Harmony. Nós fomos irresponsáveis, mas, as coisas ficaram muito mais complicadas para você e eu não tiraria o seu único sossego.

_ Eu preciso encerrar definitivamente essa história, pelo menos, para mim, sabe? Sei que as piadinhas vão continuar, só que eu preciso seguir em frente... E entender que você também faz parte do coral pode ser o primeiro passo para isso. Você quer voltar?

_ Tanto quanto quero ser seu amigo algum dia. Você tem certeza disso? – a menina confirma _ Harmony, não pega tão pesado com o Rory... Ele pode ter errado nas palavras, mas, só estava tentando te proteger... Do que jeito que _eu gostaria de ter feito. _

Ela sorri diante da sutil declaração e segue seu rumoA tarde havia se prolongado muito além de seus planos iniciais. Ao passo em que as resoluções amorosas se tornam urgentes, os treinos de atletismo, natação, vôlei e futebol entravam na semana decisiva.

_ Ei, caras, quantos vocês cobram para me acompanhar em uma serenata? – questiona o Leprechaun no horário de almoço e o bad boy confirma U$ 10 – Não, eu não quero que vocês façam tudo, só quero acompanhamento... Eu quero cantar.

_ É o mesmo preço, irlandês. Você pisou feio na bola e... Não merece desconto!

_ Ok, eu mereço. Posso, pelo menos, escolher a música? Entendi que fiz besteira. Mas, quero pedir desculpa e convida-la dignamente para a festa em público. Isso parece o suficiente? – ele pede o aval dos companheiros.

_ Pelo menos, parece um bom plano, Leprechaun. Agora, você vai ter que lidar com o Adam na sua apresentação e todos os dias nos ensaios do coral. – explica o asiático.

O irlandês confirma o acerto para o intervalo do dia seguinte. Se a garota havia considerado que o hippie não era mais uma ameaça, aquilo não era da sua conta. De qualquer forma, ele queria estar perto o bastante para garantir o bem estar dela. Mais do que a véspera do Dia dos Namorados, a sexta-feira marcaria a revelação do repertorio que seria usado nas Regionais pelo New Directions, por isso, a convocação para um ensaio extra não rendeu reclamações. Além disso, o garoto dos dreads seria reintegrado ao Glee Club e o maestro considerou como sinal de amadurecimento de seus estudantes a ausência de comentários desconfortáveis.

Normalmente, os membros do coral se reuniam nos horários livres para passar o tempo e planejar o fim de semana. A exceção no dia ocorria devido aos inúmeros pedidos de serenatas para o grupo liderado por Noah Puckerman e, especialmente, pela apresentação que seria encabeçada pelo _duende. _A maioria dos alunos já estava ciente, por isso, a expectativa custava a ser contida na mesa em que Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones e Tina Cohen gargalhavam sem o menor sentido. Harmony se acomoda e seguindo o conselho de Santana, releva a empolgação descabida do trio. Finn, Sugar, Artie, Kurt e Brittany se juntam ao quinteto e o quarterback questiona o sumiço do restante dos amigos e a resposta da _noiva _é um belo chute na canela. Recado entendido e o grandalhão trata de mudar o assunto para os torneios esportivos da próxima semana.

O burburinho diminui com o soar das cordas dos três violões. As cabeças se viram para descobrir o motivo da movimentação e antes que o responsável seja identificado visualmente, a voz de Rory Flanagan ecoa pelo pátio do Willian Mckinley. Harmony cora ao perceber os olhares dos amigos sobre si e vira-se para encontrar o adorável irlandês com o rosto tingido de vermelho. Sam, Adam e Puck, munidos de violões, se acomodam em uma mesa para embalar a cena ao som de **Lifehouse, You and Me.**

_Que dia é hoje e de que mês? _

_Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

_Eu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltar, _

_Tenho perdido tempo demais _

O sorriso no rosto dela, o olhar vidrado nele e a feição completamente relaxada. Realmente, haviam sido os dez dólares mais bem gastos desde que pisara nos Estados Unidos. A negra e a asiática se animam e ainda lhe ajudam com o back vocal, enquanto ele percebe que ninguém se importa que _sua garota _era a _garota do vídeo. _Sinceramente, ele não dava a mínima para os rótulos ou para a estúpida cadeia social daquela escola. A única coisa que roubava o seu fôlego estava sentada há sua frente com um sorriso dedicado apenas a ele. É, Rory poderia não ser um _leprechaun, _porém, poderia se considerar _bem sortudo. _

_Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada a fazer, nada a provar_

_E somos eu e você, e todas as pessoas e_

_Eu não sei por que não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

A canção termina e o nervosismo se alastra pelo interior do irlandês. Ele tenta disfarça a tensão mirando o chão. Sam faz as honras e deixa ainda mais claro que o _telegrama partia de Rory para Harmony. _As palmas começam entre os gleeks e são repetidas pela maioria dos estudantes no local. O falatório suaviza o estado de nervos do rapaz, que sente os braços da menina enlaçar o pescoço em um longo abraço.

_ Eu prometi que seria alguém em quem você poderia confiar sempre... E sinto muito, se ultimamente, tenho dito ou feito algo que mudou isso... Eu adoraria passar o Dia dos Namorados e... Todos os outros dias ao seu lado... Se você quiser, é claro.

As desculpas são cortadas, pela garotaque cala o desajeitado namorado com um beijo. As mais entusiastas da volta às boas de Rormony assobiam e os rapazes tratam de implicar com o _leprechaun. _A festa de Sugar no Breadstix se torna o centro das atenções e as caronas são programadas. O único desanimado no circulo de amizades é o brasileiro, que demonstra preocupação em excesso perante a sexta-feira, véspera do Valentine's Day. Kurt percebe a expressão fechada e, com discrição, encaminha uma mensagem interrogando o dilema tupiniquim. _To sem dinheiro e não sei que presente comprar para a Quinn._

O namorado de Blaine estapeia a própria testa e fuzila o garoto com os olhos. _Quinn não se importa com o preço, Daniel! Já pensou em um ursinho de pelúcia? _O brasileiro apanha o telefone e confere a dica. Excelente. O sinal de positivo é discreto o meio-irmão de Finn precisa conter o impulso de rir da falta de traquejo do carioca. O soprano testemunhou a trajetória antes que o quase se transformasse em um dos melhores casais do Glee Club. Era engraçado flagrar as peculiaridades da combinação _Quinnel. _A loira bancava a inacessível até ser envolvida pelos braços do estrangeiro.

O cochicho da ponta da mesa atrapalha o discurso de Sugar sobre as atrações da comemoração noturna e Finn e Puck não seguram as gargalhadas. Desculpas são gritadas e os jogadores de futebol abandonam a companhia dos amigos para uma missão de última hora. Em que universo paralelo, Finn imaginou que estaria dando carona para o atual companheiro da sua primeira namorada até uma loja do centro para a compra de um bichinho de pelúcia. É, em uma realidade em que Rachel Berry havia dito sim ao seu pedido de casamento nada parecia impossível.

Com o fim das aulas, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany e Kurt guardam os livros nos armários e a surpresa coloca um sorriso no rosto da antiga capitã das lideres de torcida. A inscrição em português _Porque eu sei que é amor _não deixa duvida de quem seria o responsável pelo agrado e Kurt sente-se orgulhoso ao conferir o fofíssimo ursinho. A sala do coral já exalava romantismo com o lindíssimo dueto _Tike _e antes de revelar a seleção musical para a competição, o professor de espanhol repassa o comando ao afilhado, que bagunça os cachos, visivelmente tenso.

_ É uma música brasileira e eu já deixei a tradução na página do New Directions no Facebook, certo Rachel? – a judia sinaliza positivamente _ Cantar nessa semana é diferente... É especial, porque faz um ano que eu arrisquei o primeiro solo aqui – as mãos são nervosamente enfiadas nos bolsos – Eu cantei _**Eu sei que vou te amar **_indiretamente para a mesma pessoa, que agora eu canto _**Porque eu sei que é amor. **_

_Porque eu sei que é amor, _

_Eu não peço nada em troca_

_Porque eu sei que é amor_

_Eu não peço nenhuma prova_

O trocadilho com as canções desarma mesmo a impaciente Santana e a descabida Sugar. Shelby adentra ao recinto silenciosamente e observa com interesse a performance do atleta. Desde o dueto em espanhol, a ex-treinadora do Vocal Adrenaline tinha curiosa em flagrar um número individual dele, especialmente, em seu idioma natural. A simplicidade do acompanhamento do violão tocado pelo maestro proporciona ainda mais charme a performance. Daniel abandona o banco e se aproximada da namorada.

_Mesmo que você tenha que partir_

_O amor não há de ir embora _

_Eu sei que é pra sempre, enquanto durar_

_Eu peço somente o que eu puder dar_

_Porque eu sei que é amor_

A mão estendida e o tradicional convite para uma dança, desta vez, _a dois. _Quinn cora antes de enlaçar a sua mão com a do adorado estrangeiro e ganhar o centro da sala de ensaio. A atitude da menina é automática ao repousar a cabeça no peito do namorado e durante a balada dos Titãs. Daniel cantarola versos que ela não compreende plenamente. Não importava. Apesar do casal jamais ter repetido as juras de amor, era de conhecimento mutuo que o sentimento que lhes unia atendia por _amor. _

O brasileiro se cala e o professor encerra a apresentação. As palmas ecoam pelo recinto e Shelby elogia a capacidade em controlar o timbre em uma canção tão complexa. Levemente constrangido, ele agradece e trata de se afastar dos holofotes. Ser o centro das atenções poderia caber a Kurt e Rachel, não ao introspectivo carioca. As pistas eram o único local em que ele se sentia a vontade para entrar em evidencia. As escolhas agradam aos estudantes, que movidos pelo clima harmonioso do Valentine's Day não geram confusões ou disputas pelos destaques. A única pendência se limita a possibilidade de inserir os famosos saltos do brasileiro em trechos da primeira música. Entretanto, Will só se posicionaria após ouvir a liberação da boca da própria fisioterapia. O carioca bufa e provoca a gargalhada dos companheiros.

Quinn agradece a negra pela carona e certifica o horário de saída para a badalação da noite. A festa promovida por Sugar Motta seria o maior evento da cidade! A garota mentaliza que a casa esteja vazia para guardar a singela lembrança do namorado sem o comentário acido da mãe. E. sabem aquele ditado que _querer nem sempre é poder? _Judy desce a escadaria ao escutar a porta ser aberta e flagra o simplório bichinho de pelúcia.

_ Presente de Dia dos Namorados? – ela confirma – Barato, mas _fofo. _Então, você vai ao evento da filha daquele milionário? Ouvi dizer que será a festa do ano em Lima. – a filha revira os olhos – De qualquer forma, ficarei forma durante o fim de semana, está bem? Estarei em um cruzeiro cristão a convite do Dale. Não é encantador?

_ É, incrível, mãe. Alguma coisa a mais que eu deva saber?

_ Vou sair em duas horas... E bem, acho que você deveria convidar o _seu namorado ou alguma amiga _para lhe fazer companhia. O que acha?

_ Ótimo, nenhum problema mesmo se o Daniel dormir aqui em casa?

_ Não, eu até fico mais tranqüila por saber que você não estará sozinha. Só... Enfim, não façam nada sem o _devido cuidado, _está certo?

Ok! A conversa com sua mãe havia sido a mais estranha de toda a sua vida... Ela poderia odiar o novo namorado, contudo, não poderia estar mais satisfeita. O problema foi quase surtar ao ter que repetir pela quinta vez o convite para que o namorado pernoitasse ali, com o consentimento de Judy Fabray. A situação é tão bizarra que leva Sam e Mercedes as gargalhadas ao apanharem o casal para a festa.

_You don't know how many times_

_I've wished that I could mold you_

_Into someone who could_

Kurt, Adam, Blaine e Puck servem de apoio para que Artie apresente a última serenata da semana direcionada para a anfitriã e sua acompanhante, Sugar Motta. Durante a canção, Harmony sente-se observada pelo hippie e prefere se concentrar na animada conversa do namorado e os amigos asiáticos. Apesar da discrição, Tina e Mike eram muitíssimos simpáticos e as companhias mais apropriadas para a primeira aparição em publico de _Rormony, _como Rachel batizara. O sossego de _Tike _caiu perfeitamente ao estilo mais sereno e tranqüilo que o irlandês gostaria de impor ao seu primeiro encontro.

Aos poucos, os integrantes do New Directions se afastam do palco e as músicas eletrônicas lotam a pista de dança. O alerta soa na mente de Quinn ao ouvir a inédita recusa do brasileiro, que tentar disfarçar o nítido o desconforto no joelho direito. Por mais que ele não colocasse impedimento, a loira não se mostrou muito segura ao abandoná-lo na mesa. Até mesmo Puck estranha a sobriedade com que o comparsa se impõe em um evento com acervo alcoólico totalmente gratuito! Ainda seguindo recomendações médicas, Blaine é outro que se mantem cauteloso.

_ Eu poderia entender o Finn sentado, mas você, Dan? O que há de errado?

_ Nada, cara. Só estou pegando leve... O joelho ainda está dando defeito e semana que vem vai ser longa...Tem a competição inter-colegial, acho que vou participar da natação e além disso, quero garantir aquelas acrobacias nas Regionais, sabe?

_ É, eu também me pousando por causa das Regionais. A minha vontade é de esfregar a vitória na cara daquele imbecil do Sebastian!

_ Ei, garotos, vocês vão mesmo ficar plantados nestas cadeiras?

Quinn imita o gesto de Kurt e se aproxima do adorado estrangeiro. A loira compreendia perfeitamente a apatia e não poderia culpa-lo. As risadas e a dinâmica do quarteto chama a atenção do restante do Glee Club, que dispensa a pista para privilegiar a companhia dos amigos em recuperação. De modo confuso, o New Directions se tornou uma espécie de elo de ligação entre aqueles distintos adolescentes.

No instante em que se livrou dos tênis e pode esticar a perna, Daniel não conteve a careta e o resmungo de dor. A namorada lhe conforta com um beijo comportado e recomenda repouso absoluto. Ele gargalha pelo deboche feminino e trata de corresponder ao carinho. Pela manhã, ela tateia a cama ás cegas e bufa ao não encontra-lo ao seu lado. Típico, Daniel tinha a irritante mania de madrugar mesmo nos finais de semana. Basta descer dois degraus para sentir o aroma de café e flagrar o segundo habito mais inusitado dele: fazer café sem usar a cafeteira. Ele vasculhava os armários atrás de alguma coisa e que leva quase três minutos para notar a presença dela.

_ Ainda bem que você acordou... Eu não tava achando o açúcar! – ela gargalha descontroladamente.

_ Sério? Isso é o que toda garota sonha em ouvir do namorado no Valentine Day's.

_ Bom... – ele desarruma os cachos constrangido – Açúcar não deixa de ser doce, não é?

_ É na prateleira da esquerda, deixa que eu pego. Agora, por que você não usa a cafeteira? Seria bem rápido! – ela entrega o ingrediente ao rapaz.

- É rápido, mas, o gosto é péssimo... E a pessoa deve ser muito preguiçosa para não ter disposição para fazer o próprio café, né?

A loira sorri com vontade pela frase descabida dita pelo _estrangeiro, _afinal, quem em sã consciência diria isso na manhã do Dia dos Namorados? Aparentemente, ele diria sem o menor constrangimento. Por isso, ela ri ainda com mais intensidade ao sentir a cintura ser enlaçado pelo abraço _dele. _Quinn Fabray pretendia agradecer ao rapaz que terminava de preparar a mesa para seu o _café da manhã _por ter lhe devolvido a alegria em comemorar o _Dia dos Namorados. _Contudo, ela preferiu se calar por compreender que o dia pouco importava, desde que a pessoa certa estivesse ali para os dias que ainda virão. 


	9. Estou à caminho

Quando ainda se está freqüentado o ensino médio, a melhor coisa que pode acontecer é que qualquer motivo lhe poupe de passar horas encarcerado em uma sala com um professor ditando formulas ou regras que nunca farão parte de seu futuro. Por isso, que sediar a competição interestadual acabou sendo algo maravilhoso para as dezenas de alunos-atletas do Willian Mckinley. Era incrível! Ainda mais com o jogo de classificação para a segunda etapa do Campeonato Estadual de Futebol Americano sendo realizado em Lima naquela sexta-feira. A situação só não era mais perfeita pela falta de entusiasmo do restante dos estudantes em apoiar o Glee Club nas Regionais no sábado. Bom, não se pode ter o mundo aos seus pés de uma hora para outra, certo?

O mesmo apito decretaria a largada. E ele estava em uma raia similar para a disputa dos cem metros. O destino só poderia estar sacaneando com ele mais uma vez. Apesar das coincidências, nenhuma recuperação milagrosa ocorreu com o velocista. A fisioterapeuta liberou o paciente para as provas de natação após comprovar que seria benéfico para a reabilitação. Então, ele havia sido inscrito nos cem metros e no revezamento 4x100. Mesmo empolgado apenas por participar, Daniel não ocultava a falta que as pistas lhe causavam. O arbitro apita e ele limpa a mente e cai na água. Sam imita a ação do amigo. Na verdade, o loiro era o favorito. Com o talento ofuscado pela experiência e liderança de Finn nos gramados, era bom sentir-se privilegiado de novo.

Rory sabia que havia engolido mais de dois quilos de areia nas últimas horas. Os olhos ardiam com o sol dilacerante e o incomodo pela areia excessiva. É, ignorar a recomendação do capitão Nathan Scott e levar as mãos aos olhos tinha sido estupidez. Agora, ele mal enxergava a pista de atletismo. Harmony nota o desespero na expressão do irlandês e despeja metade de sua garrafa de água em seu rosto. Passado o susto, o namorado agradece e intenção e se dirige para a cancha de saltos.

Adam solta mais uma bobagem e o primo não tira os olhos da jogadora da equipe adversária. É, defender o ridículo time masculino de vôlei não era tão ruim. Noah Puckerman gargalha do ponto perdido pelas garotas do Willian Mckinley e sabe que Santana lhe encheria de porradas se flagrasse a piada. Ele dá de ombros e estica as pernas na arquibancada. Há um mês, o professor de educação física comentou que a participação na modalidade poderia render créditos extras e uma semana sem aula. _Palavras mágicas _para o bad boy do pedaço. Por isso, ele, o primo e Mike Chang observavam a estréia das meninas na competição regional. Na seqüência, eles entrariam em quadra sem a menor preocupação com o resultado. O importante é competir, não é?

"_Nós deveríamos ter achado algum esporte". _Era a quinta vez que Rachel lia o mesmo recado enviado por Kurt. Apenas os dois se mantiveram fora do campeonato e eram os únicos do Glee Club obrigados a freqüentar as aulas naquela semana. A judia bufa, amassa o papel e tenta se concentrar na chatíssima aula de biologia. Não adianta, o cunhado tinha razão. Até mesmo Blaine e Artie estavam contentes por terem se encaixado bem na equipe de xadrez. Ela ignora os exercícios repassados pela professora e implora mentalmente para que o sinal soasse. Queria chegar a tempo de assistir os últimos lances da partida de vôlei feminino e conferir a exibição masculina. Estava mais do que decidida a faltar as classes restantes e torcer pelos amigos. Afinal, a dupla já estava praticamente garantida na faculdade dos sonhos em Nova Iorque.

Rostos avermelhados pela exposição de horas no sol, cabelos e roupas encharcadas e muitos bocejos. Após o segundo dia esportivo, Will reflete que a coincidência das competições não favoreceria em nada o desempenho do New Directions. Os adolescentes estavam esgotados e mesmo Mike e Brittany precisaram de inúmeras repetições para acertar a coreografia. Contudo, o problema se agravava com a descoberta da chantagem de Sebastian. A discussão de táticas e até a ameaça de Finn em quebrar a cara do novo líder dos Warbles só serviam para desviar a atenção do grupo. A cabeça de Daniel latejava após o dia exaustivo e a tagarelice dos colegas não diminuía o incomodo. Irritado, o brasileiro interrompe a discussão Finchel e dispara:

_ Por que nós não fazemos o mesmo? Digo... Uma montagem bizarra dele? Fala sério, o Artie é expert em edição de imagens e pode comprometer o cara! – a frase silencia a sala para alivio coletivo.

_ Graças à Deus... Eu consigo ouvir os meus pensamentos denovo! Obrigada por isso, Cachinhos... E essa não foi uma ideia ruim! – apóia Santana.

Com o ímpeto dos adolescentes totalmente desvirtuado, o professor de espanhol encerra o ensaio e suplica para que se concentrassem nos campeonatos e nos preparativos para o sábado. A quarta-feira é recebida com a primeira medalha de ouro conquistada pela equipe da casa. Nathan, Adam, Sam e Daniel faturam o primeiro lugar no revezamento 4x100 na piscina, o loiro ainda subiria ao pódio nas finais dos 100 e 200 metros costas, enquanto que o atletismo concederia mais primeiras colocações para o Willian Mckinley no salto e nas provas de resistência. As garotas lamentam a desclassificação do vôlei nas quartas-de-final e Tina passa a se dedicar inteiramente a cobertura do evento esportivo para o jornal do colégio. O carioca e o hippie ainda conquistam boas marcas e se garantem na final dos duzentos metros rasos, enquanto o restante dos rapazes fazia treinos extras para a partida de futebol americano da sexta-feira.

Faltando poucas horas para o duelo dos Titans, Will acha mais adequado conversar francamente do que repassar as coreografias e canções. Os acontecimentos da véspera caíram como uma bomba no animo de boa parte de seus estudantes. Kurt era o mais afetado pela manobra estúpida de David Karofsky.

_ Eu quero que vocês me prometam que não importa o quão estiverem tristes, desesperançosos ou solitários, vocês vão imaginar todas as experiências maravilhosas que terão pela frente. Porque sempre há uma saída, entenderam? – orienta o maestro. Harmony solicita a palavra – Você não precisa fazer isso, Harmony.

_ Não, é um bom sinal... Falar sobre isso é bom, faz parte do processo que a senhorita Pillsbury desenvolveu... Honestamente, não funciona assim, senhor Schue. Há um momento em que todo o redor desaparece... – os olhares se fixam na menina, Rory reforça o aperto na mão da namorada – A única coisa que sobra é essa voz na cabeça que fica repetindo que não há saída. Então, uma dor absurda parece que vai te sufocar e não dá mais pra raciocinar. No meio dessa loucura, nada mais importa. O único desejo é que a dor desapareça... Então, algo ou alguém surge e esse momento acaba... Porque é só um segundo de escuridão em milhares de dias, sabem? E agora... To prestes a participar de duas competições regionais, conheci os melhores e mais malucos amigos do mundo e ainda tive sorte de começar a namorar um _leprechaun. _– a garota limpa as lágrimas e recebe como conforto um beijo carinhoso do duende.

_ Acho que a Harmony está tentando dizer que todo mundo tem algo que pode levar ao limite. Mas, nada como um dia após o outro, não é? – a menina concorda – Eu nem quero pensar no que poderia ter sido da minha vida se tivesse mesmo virado um contador. Não teria conhecido vocês profundamente, não teria dado uma chance a Emma ou a essa família doida que acabamos formando, não é Daniel? – o brasileiro sorri largamente – Então, quero que pensem em algo que querem fazer. Grandes planos.

_ Quero ser alguém realizado o bastante para evitar que a minha família passe por coisas como... Perder a sua casa. – confessa Sam.

_ Quero estar de pé algum dia para poder caminhar com os meus filhos. – idealiza Artie.

_ Pode parecer estranho, mas, eu quero me formar no colégio e... Talvez, entrar em alguma faculdade... Dar algum orgulho para minha mãe, sabem? – relata Puck.

_ Quero me graduar em Yale como a melhor aluna da minha turma. – Quinn revela a preferência pela instituição e é abraçada pelo namorado.

_ Yale, então?! Ok... _Eu quero correr cem metros em menos de dez segundos. _– era inédito. Daniel acabara de falar em voz alta que almejava se tornar atleta profissional.

_ Eu quero ver o dia em que a minha avó voltará a me amar. – relata Santana.

_ Eu também... Sonho com o dia em que o meu pai voltará a me olhar nos olhos. – a confidencia de Harmony cala os amigos momentaneamente.

_ Eu... Eu quero reparar os meus erros e ser alguém digno de ser chamado de _seu amigo. _– a confissão do _hippie _arranca um sorriso sincero da sua antecessora.

_ Estou ansioso para a minha primeira dança no Carnegie Hall. – ressalta o asiático.

_ E eu... Bem, quero ser mesmo um _leprechaun... _E trazer sorte às pessoas que me rodeiam... Especialmente, nas Regionais. – brinca Rory.

Outros pedidos são assumidos pelos adolescentes e o maestro se sente mais orgulhoso do que nunca ao notar a consolidação não de seu coral, mas, da família que criaram em três anos de convívio. Contudo, ele não poderia ocultar a realização ao escutar o afilhado dizendo com todas as letras o seu maior desejo. _Ser um atleta. _Em cima da hora, os jogadores de futebol se despedem e correm para os vestiários e para coroar o bom humor do brasileiro, o quarterback titular lhe intima a se juntar ao time. Pela tranqüilidade, a treinadora Beiste poupa seus jogadores e Finn é substituído por Sam, que carrega a equipe para a próxima etapa do Campeonato Estadual. Agora, restava apenas detonar nas Regionais e carimbar o passaporte para as Nacionais.

O anuncio de casamento surpresa na iminência da entrada para a apresentação do New Directions era totalmente o estilo de Rachel Berry. Por isso, ele riu. Daniel foi o primeiro a abraçar a principal solista do coral após o convite, que soou quase como intimação, e desejar felicidade ao futuro casal. Contudo, ele poderia notar a expressão de desacordo da namorada e deu de ombros. Os amigos seguem o exemplo e parabenizam os noivos, enquanto o corredor se limita a abraçar a loira.

Blaine lhe encara e começa o último de suas estrofes. O carioca avista a fisioterapeuta na platéia e calcula o tamanho da bronca que recebia pela longa seqüência. Rebecca havia liberado dois saltos, não quatro acrobacias consecutivas. Ele dá de ombros novamente e escuta o instante em que a voz da latina faz coro ao garoto. Quatro palavras e quatro acrobacias. _Alto, alto, mais alto. Fogo. _Ao apoiar o joelho após o terceiro pulo, o estalo é _totalmente audível _e a dor dilacerante. Mais um impulso e o mortal chutado arranca aplausos da platéia e a surpresa genuína na expressão do antigo arquiinimigo. Ele quase se desequilibra pela pressão latente nos joelhos e leva alguns segundos a mais do que o previsto para dar continuidade a coreografia. Rachel cantarola seu trecho, mira o garoto rapidamente e troca olhares significativos com Quinn. _Algo estava muito errado. _Os pares se formam e ele sussurra a loira que _estava bem. _Ela não acredita em nenhuma palavra e a velocidade com ele que se retira do palco para o segundo número é a prova disto. Mercedes lidera apresentação de _Stronger _e as garotas são ovacionadas. Enquanto as meninas cantavam no palco, os garotos aparecem repentinamente nos camarotes e fazem coro ao solo da pequena notável.

A euforia pela excelente apresentação é ofuscada pelas reclamações de dores por parte do brasileiro. Daniel se joga no sofá e o inchaço no joelho preocupa os amigos de tal forma que a primeira ação de Harmony é buscar pela mãe, que aplica o maior sermão dos dezoito anos de vida do _Ligeirinho. _

_ Você me garantiu que seria apenas um pulo, garoto! Você poderia ter rompido o ligamento denovo! – o professor também engrossa a bronca – Quero você na piscina logo após a premiação! Pelo menos, meia hora de exercícios!

_ Ah, Rebecca! Eu tenho compromisso daqui a pouco... Não pode esperar pela segunda?

_ Eu posso, não tenho certeza se a musculatura do seu joelho pode. Assim que esfriar, você mal vai conseguir apoiar o pé no chão. Então, estamos entendidos?

O rapaz concorda a contragosto e ainda é repreendido pela namorada e a melhor amiga. Mercedes é quase mais assustadora do que Rebecca e os integrantes gargalham com a ameaça da negra se o _seu homem _não seguisse a risca as indicações da fisioterapeuta. Pela severidade no timbre da blackdiva, Sam nem se incomodou ao ser preterido. O loiro nunca se importou pela namorada insistir em chamar o amigo daquela forma e se a braveza fosse reservada a ele, melhor ainda. O quarterback reserva estava satisfeito em ser quem era, sem _meias denominações. _Atleta, irmão, namorado, trabalhador e _filho. _Sem a adição do _sem-teto. _A vida era ótima em Lima e comemorar o bicampeonato das Regionais sorrindo junto aos amigos não tinha preço. É, quem diria que 365 dias atrás a família Evans estava a beira da ruína e agora, planejando a mudança para uma casa mais aconchegante a três quadras da residência dos Jones? Realmente, não havia o menor problema se Mercedes gostava de chamar Daniel de _seu homem _e Quinn de _sua irmã_, desde que mantivessem as mãos entrelaçadas as _suas_.

O convite de Sue Silvester é tão inacreditável quanto as suas palavras de _admirá-la. _Mais insano do que isso apenas a vontade indestrutível de Finn e Rachel se casarem antes mesmo de terminarem o segundo grau. O pensamento não é mais tão bizarro ao relembrar que teria feito a mesma coisa se não houvesse empecilhos. A ideia de ter se tornado esposa do estrangeiro aos 16 anos ainda aparecia em sua memória, com a sutil distinção de não lhe provocar mais lágrimas. O sorriso fraco é suspenso ao esbarrar na solista nos corredores do colégio.

_ Quando você estava cantando aquela música, estava cantando para o Finn e apenas para o Finn, não é? Exatamente como faz em todas as músicas. – a loira observa.

_ É, pela mesma razão pela qual você não tira os olhos do Daniel desde que ele pisou nesta escola. – rebate a judia com o semblante mais brando.

_ É, eu conheço essa _sensação... _Essa certeza de querer irremediavelmente juntar a sua história com outra pessoa. Por isso, eu gostaria de saber se é tarde demais para aceitar o seu convite para ser madrinha do seu casamento.

O abraço sela a paz entre as garotas e a loira ainda escuta os elogios de Blaine e Kurt. Estar de volta as lideres de torcida resgatava parte de seu orgulho ferido. Curiosamente, a história _Quinnel _jamais esteve ligada ao seu tempo _glorioso _como capitã e garota mais popular da escola. Seu conceito de prioridades mudara radicalmente durante o namoro mais longo e o ciclo de reputação escolar não estava nem em seu top 10. O seu principal objetivo era organizar a vida e aproveitar os últimos respiros da rotina colegial antes de mergulhar no ambiente universitário. O único receio era o destino de seu relacionamento. Há poucos metros da piscina, ela avista o imigrante ajeitando a mochila nas costas e tentando controlar os revoltosos cachos. Pelo cabelo molhado, o rapaz deveria ter recém saído da sessão extra de fisioterapia. Logo, os olhares se encontram e ela ri com vontade da indiscreta _checada _do namorado em função do novo modelito.

_ A treinadora Silvester me aceitou de volta. Como eu estou?

_ Eu só pensar em... _UAU! _Já disse que adoro Sue Silvester? É sério! – ela estapeia o rapaz antes de beija-lo _ Ei, acabei de lembrar que você me deve um banho de piscina! – o brasileiro apanha a namorada no colo e ameaça joga-la na água.

_ Não, Dan! Não, hoje não... Por favor! Eu vou me atrasar ainda mais para o casamento!

_ Você vai, então? – ele a coloca no chão – Por que mudou de ideia?

_ Por que eu sei que na mesma circunstancia, nada me impediria de casar contigo, estrangeiro. Então, não poderia contrariar a vontade da Rachel.

_ Como eu poderia não te amar depois disso? – os braços envolvem a cintura dela – Então, isso facilita bastante a minha vida... Hum... O que você acharia de eu te fazer companhia em New Haven? Só pra esclarecer... Não vou só te seguir, to procurando faculdades que me ofereceram uma chance de verdade no atletismo... E a faculdade de New Haven é a minha predileta. Todo o semestre é realizada uma seletiva para compor as equipes esportivas... E os melhores recebem bolsas de estudos. Eu disse que você nunca mais sairia do meu abraço, _branquinha. _To tentando manter a minha promessa.

_ Eu sempre vou apoiar as suas decisões, mas, _New Haden _seria fantástico! – ela enlaça o pescoço dele – Agora, preciso correr para casa... Tenho muita coisa para fazer até a cerimônia. Acho que vou acabar pegando o carro da minha mãe... Quer carona?

_ Sério? Eu tinha combinado com o Adam, ele não sabe o caminho para o fórum e o Puck vai antes para evitar que o Finn tenha um surto. Mas, claro que eu vou contigo.

_ Não precisa, Dan. Se você já combinou, não problema nenhum. Eu vou acabar saindo em cima da hora mesmo! Tenho que comprar um presente ainda! Nos encontramos lá!

Daniel ainda protesta algumas vezes antes de ceder ao capricho da loira e se apressar para deixar a piscina. A contragosto, ele apanha a roupa que usou no casamento de Burt e Carole e espera pela carona do bendito _hippie. _Por sua vez, Quinn solicita o veiculo e a opinião de Judy Fabray para a escolha do presente mais adequado para Finchel. Tarefa complicada, contudo, que é efetuada de bom grado ao lado da mãe. Pela primeira vez, a filha havia lhe pedido ajuda desde que retornara para a casa após o drama da gravidez. É, o convívio melhorara consideravelmente desde o que a mulher passou a se acostumar com a presença do _estrangeiro _sobre o seu teto. Com as visitas freqüentes, a atual representante de vendas percebera que o _genro _não era tão desagradável como previa.

Adam aparece no horário combinado e ele grita avisando aos padrinhos. _Estou saindo de casa. Podemos passar ai, se quiser! _Ele digita no celular, envia para a namorada e confere o horário. O hippie explica que precisou fazer uma volta de emergência para os pais e acabou demorando mais do que o esperado. _Estou saindo da loja e indo direto. Nos vemos logo, beijos. _No fórum, os adolescentes se remexiam entediados pela demora para o início do casamento civil, enquanto os pais dos noivos tramavam contra a união. De certa forma, o desejo para adiar o casamento seria atendido.

Puck e Mike tem que segurar o quarterback por três vezes para não adentrar à sala ocupada pela pequena notável. _Ver a prometida antes do casamento dá azar. _Repetia Blaine irritantemente. A judia enviara torpedos questionando o paradeiro da madrinha e precisava aturar a singela briga de Mercedes e Tina para assumir a posição se comprovada a desistência de Quinn. O primo do bad boy para em um cruzamento e o carro apaga de repente. O brasileiro esbraveja e desce para checar o motor. _Nada. _O hippie tenta ligar novamente e o motor não responde. Ele espanca o volante e desliga o rádio com raiva. O imigrante olha e não concebe que se sujaria de graxa justo no dia em que pretendia agradar a namorada. Ele tira o terno, dobra as mangas e trata de _ressuscitar _o maldito veiculo.

_ Reconheça, a Quinn não vai aparecer. E pelo visto, ela fez a cabeça do Ligeirinho também. – dispara a latina para desespero da noiva.

_ Relaxa, Rach. Falei com o Dan agora a pouco e ele estava terminando de se arrumar. – Mercedes tenta tranqüilizar a amiga, que apanha o celular e escreve qualquer coisa.

Adam gira a chave pela enésima vez e o motor ronca para seu alivio. O caroneiro entra resmungando pela sujeira nas mãos e o atraso descomunal. _Rachel iria lhe matar! _O motorista pisa fundo e alguns quilômetros são vencidos rapidamente. Daniel indica o caminho e ao pegar o desvio, o _hippie _é quase pego de surpresa e precisa frear repentinamente. O _bonde do Mengão sem Freio _ecoa pelo carro e o brasileiro sente a bronca de antemão. Ele respira mais calmo ao verificar a chamada de Puck.

_ Onde diabos vocês se meteram? Rachel está quase enlouquecendo, porque a Quinn ainda não apareceu e o Finn ta surtando junto!

_ Nós vamos nos atrasar, cara... O transito ta muito devagar, mas, a Quinn está mais adiantada... Deve ta chegando no fórum... – Adam avança com cuidado e cena avistada é caótica. O brasileiro emudece ao reconhecer os destroços do carro de sua _sogra. _As palavras pronunciadas não fazem sentido algum – O carro... Meu Deus! É... A Quinn!

Daniel abre a porta com o veiculo em movimento e Adam se vê obrigado a estacionar de qualquer jeito. Ele escuta os gritos do primo, apanha o celular e dispara atrás do amigo. A situação é aterradora. Alguns curiosos acompanham o trabalho dos paramédicos, os automóveis batidos estão esquecidos, os socorristas pedem que as pessoas abram espaço e conduzem alguém para a ambulância e um oficial interpela Daniel. O hippie leva as mãos a cabeça em desespero e quase deixa o telefone se chocar contra o asfalto. Ele lembra do primo ainda na linha e tenta avisar sobre o ocorrido.

_ Primo, é horrível... Não acredito... _Nossa, a Quinn sofreu um acidente... _É grave, cara. – ele grita para o brasileiro e Puck se apavora do outro lado com o fim da ligação.


	10. Alguém que eu costumava conhecer

_"Há certo momento que toda sua vida sai de seu curso._

_Nesse momento de desespero você deve escolher a sua direção._

_Você lutará pra seguir o caminho? _

_Outros vão dizer quem você realmente é? _

_Ou você mesmo vai se rotular?_

_Você será honrado pela sua escolha?_

_Ou abraçará seu novo caminho?_

_Cada manha você escolhe em seguir em frente ou em simplesmente desistir._

Há quem acredite que a passagem do tempo é relativa, ou seja, depende muito do seu humor no respectivo momento. Se está ocupado com algo que lhe satisfaz, existirá a impressão de que o dia passou voando. Agora, basta se entediar que os ponteiros do relógio parecem se arrastar. Então, imagine a lentidão com que as horas se extinguem em uma sala de espera de hospital. O nome do recinto não é à toa. _A espera é interminável, _especialmente, para alguém no auge de seus 18 anos.

As sirenas da ambulância, a movimentação dos paramédicos, os olhares curiosos e a sensação aterradora de impotência. Depois, apenas o silencio e a total falta de controle. Ele sentou-se na sala de espera do hospital de Lima e desabou. A diferença é que desta vez, o abraço a lhe devolver a noção de realidade não era dela. O braço sobre os seus ombros não pertencia à ela. Daniel reconhece os rostos, nota as palavras dirigidas a si, porém, não raciocina o suficiente para responder. Ele mira o chão e tenta conter a maré de lágrimas. O carro de Quinn Fabray havia sido atingido por uma caminhonete há três quilômetros do cartório municipal. Rachel e Finn estavam ali, ainda solteiros e completamente abalados.

Judy Fabray chegou ao hospital e encontrou o genro transtornado e um garoto com cabelo repleto de dreads, que ainda pode explicar parte do inexplicável. A mulher manteve o equilíbrio para comunicar o ex-marido e ao visualizar a chegada de Russel e o semblante do namorado da caçula, as diferenças nunca foram tão obvias. Os gritos do homem surtem efeito algum, enquanto que o silêncio juvenil comove a mulher. Will tenta apaziguar os ânimos no ambiente e Emma não se afasta do afilhado. Em algum ponto da madrugada, Hector Lopez surge com o fatídico laudo e revela que o quadro se estabilizara, contudo, o estado da jovem ainda era grave. A permanência na UTI significava visitas restritas e pouquíssimo contato com a paciente. O professor sensibiliza o afilhado para inutilidade em ficar no hospital e a promessa de Judy em chamá-lo para um horário de visitas no dia seguinte decreta a partida.

Entretanto, isso havia ocorrido sete dias atrás. Quinn já estava instalada em um quarto sendo observada pelo único neurologista de Lima. A conclusão era simples. A coluna foi bastante comprimida durante o acidente afetando a sensibilidade dos membros inferiores. Resumindo: Quinn Fabray não estava sentindo as pernas, apesar de ter suas articulações em perfeito funcionamento. A expectativa da junta de médicos era que a jovem tivesse um longo período de reabilitação e boas chances de voltar a caminhar.

A questão é que probabilidade e espera não combinam nada com juventude. Os jovens tem pressa e não adianta dar-lhes mil explicações, simplesmente, a paciência não faz parte desse conturbado período de nossa jornada. Por isso, o diagnóstico caiu como um desastre entre os integrantes do New Directions. Rachel era a mais atormentada com a péssima notícia e o olhar furioso do brasileiro não lhe deixava esquecer da sua parcela de culpa. Afinal, Quinn teria avançado no cruzamento ao se distrair com a mensagem de Rachel lhe apressando para o bendito casamento. No dia anterior, Daniel tinha lhe dado uma significativa demonstração do ódio que nutria por sua interferência. Aos prantos, a judia suplicou _perdão _ao forasteiro no meio do refeitório e foi praticamente ignorada diante de toda a escola. O rapaz se limitou a apanhar os pertences e lhe dar as costas. Indignado, Finn procurou pelo colega após o treino de futebol e lhe questionou sobre a postura indiferente ao apelo da namorada. O carioca mandou, literalmente, o quarterback à merda. Puck, Sam e Mike impediram que ele partisse para cima do imigrante.

Mercedes quase não acreditou ao ouvir relato do próprio namorado. Principalmente, por ter acompanhado o melhor amigo em uma demorada visita à sua sister e se encantado com a doçura que o brasileiro se dirigia a namorada. A negra percebeu que o sorriso não abandonou o rosto dele, porém, as olheiras eram perceptíveis. A expressão corporal não ocultava o fardo que ele carregava por dar-se conta mais uma vez da ruína de seus planos. A blackdiva auxiliou o _seu homem _no preenchimento do formulário para a Faculdade de New Haven e apoiou inteiramente a suposta volta por cima. A euforia não durou sequer 24 horas. Ela podia entender a fúria avassaladora com relação a Rachel... Afinal, a judia logo cairia em si, deixaria de se culpar pelo acidente e estaria de pé para sua audição para a Academia de Artes Dramáticas em breve. Por outro lado, ninguém poderia afirmar por quanto tempo Quinn ficaria presa a cadeira de rodas. Mercedes Jones podia muito bem compreender o ponto de vista de Daniel, nada que evitasse o sermão tão logo saíram do hospital. Afinal, qualquer um poderia sentir raiva, só não tinha o direito de ser cruel.

Aos poucos, a loira tem seu quadro estabilizado e o controle emocional adequado para se acostumar com a cadeira de rodas. O sorriso retorna para o rosto sempre frisando a _condição temporária _e a sensação de que algo havia errado começa a assombrar o namorado e a melhor amiga. A transformação ao receber alta é imediata. Quinn recusa as constantes visitas do forasteiro e impõe como sua meta retornar o mais rápido possível para a sua rotina. O objetivo serve de alerta para que ele também se concentre nos treinos e no seu retorno para o time de futebol.

O primeiro sinal de que o relacionamento atravessava uma péssima fase é encontrar a namorada desfilando pelos corredores do colégio de cadeira de rodas ao lado de Artie. A feição retesada do imigrante faz todo sentido para Santana, que aconselha _paciência._ Se a latina bem conhecida a antiga capitã das lideres de torcida, aquilo representava o orgulho e a tola necessidade de provar a sua independência acima de qualquer adversidade. Brittany abraça calorosamente a loira e lhe dá as boas vindas. O estrangeiro se limita a um rápido beijo no rosto e a apanhar os seus materiais.

_ Ei! Ótimo te ver no colégio, mas, você poderia ter avisado... Eu teria te buscado!

_ Os pais de Artie me apanharam e mostraram como me deslocar pela cidade. Foi bem produtivo... – o carioca sorri – E sei que hoje você tem treino de atletismo mais cedo.

_ É, você precisa de alguma coisa? – ela nega – Certo! Nos vemos no almoço? – Quinn corresponde ao sorriso dele e se despede com um beijo mais demorado.

_ Fico feliz que as coisas entre você e o Dan estejam tão bem... A cadeira de rodas sempre espantou as garotas! – comenta Artie arrancando risadas das garotas.

_ É, o Daniel tem sido ótimo... Só que as nossas conversas tem ficado só nisso, sabem? Como eu estou, se preciso de alguma coisa... Às vezes, essa preocupação me sufoca.

_ Você já tentou falar sobre isso? A maioria das pessoas não sabe agir normalmente depois de uma mudança tão radical, Quinn. Tenho certeza que o Dan entenderia.

Aparentemente, a loira dá razão ao cadeirante e segue com os amigos para a sala de aula. A realidade não era tão simples. O problema não era o namorado, a garota estava se sentindo esgotada pela atenção excessiva dos pais que tentavam lhe proteger de absolutamente tudo, da irmã que lhe indicava médicos e tratamentos diferentes a cada dia, aos parentes que se acumulavam em visitas insuportáveis e recheadas de palavras decoradas. Por isso, ela dava amostrar de estar ótima, extremamente confiante em sua recuperação e preparada para o doloroso processo. Aparentemente, Quinn Fabray estava ótima. Mas, não estava.

Os olhares se concentram nela, os comentários variam da piedade obsoleta às histórias mais absurdas sobre o acidente e ninguém ousa questioná-la sobre o andamento de seu tratamento. Os assuntos na mesa do coral se alternam entre a _aula preparatória para fama _promovida por Cooper Anderson, irmão mais velho de Blaine, a semifinal do campeonato de futebol e a aproximação do dia mais esperado pelos formandos. Harmony aproveita a deixa esportiva para elogiar o excelente desempenho do _capitão _em seu retorno as pistas. Rory reforça a boa exibição do colega de equipe após dois meses parado e provoca gargalhadas ao reclamar da própria incapacidade em alcançar a marca mínima para o Campeonato Estadual. A namorada beija o irlandês e ri pela vermelhidão que se propaga pelo rosto dele. O hippie observa a interação do casal com certo ciúme. _Aquela garota deveria ser sua. _Deveria ser ele a receber o beijo, o carinho e ter a mão entrelaçada à dela. Ele não era um cara ruim e jamais teve a intenção de expor q ex-cheerio àquele escândalo. O único consolo era que não havia perdido Harmony para o atrapalhado leprechaun, não... Rory foi favorecido pela circunstancia. Apenas isso. Adam ouve a piada do primo e sorri ainda fitando o casal. A maré mudaria muito em breve.

_ Todos nós sabemos o motivo de estarmos aqui. Tenho esperado por isso o ensino médio inteiro! Preciso de idéias para o Dia de Folga dos Formandos! – dispara o judeu.

_ Que tal uma maratona de filmes de dança? Podíamos começar com Footlose! – sugere Mike sendo contido pacientemente pela namorada.

_ Podíamos conscientizar as pessoas sobre o perigo do alcoolismo e das drogas? – a protesta de Mercedes não ganha o apoio nem do loiro.

_ Ainda bem que não precisamos te levar a sério, Mercedes. Vamos lá, gente, ninguém tem nada a dizer? Finn? Dan? Fala sério! Daqui a pouco vou apelar para a Santana! – o brasileiro se remexe incomodado e atrai o olhar da namorada.

_ Quinn, eu sinto muito...Era para o meu casamento que você estava indo quando se acidentou e estava respondendo a minha mensagem...E agora estamos sentados planejando o dia mais incrível e inesquecível do colegial e... – o brasileiro se levanta repentinamente e não esconde a raiva ao encarar a judia.

_ Não posso mais ficar... Tenho fisioterapia agora! – a desculpa é pouca convincente – Você me avisa da decisão depois? – a loira confirma e ele se despede com um beijo.

_ O que aconteceu? Por que ninguém me contou que o Daniel tem agido como um idiota? – Quinn pergunta aos amigos e a única com coragem de lhe confrontar é a latina.

_ Em resumo, o Ligeirinho não tem aceitado muito bem as coisas... E resolveu culpar a _hobbit _por isso. Nós achamos que ele se acalmaria com a sua volta as aulas.

_ Vocês deveriam ter me dito antes... E a propósito, você não teve responsabilidade alguma neste acidente, Rachel. E eu não vou deixar que esse imprevisto arruíne os meus planos ou estrague o nosso último ano, entenderam?

A afirmação da ex-cheerio é bastante confiante, o que intriga a negra. Ninguém em sã consciência teria digerido tamanha mudança em tão pouco tempo e Mercedes conhecia muito bem a sua _sister _para saber que havia algo muito errado. A reação do _seu homem _não estava descabida, era o otimismo de Quinn que não se encaixava. _Aquilo estava mais para proteção do que para superação. _Conhecendo as boas intenções da namorada, Sam sugere que deixasse as coisas se encaminharem de maneira natural. A atmosfera já estava pesada e ninguém estava com animo para enfrentar mais fortes emoções, senão envolvesse os brinquedos do parque de diversões na sexta-feira. _Me encontre atrás da biblioteca, _dizia a estranha mensagem enviada pela loira para o brasileiro. Ele guarda o celular no bolso, arruma a mochila e se encaminha para o local.

_Às vezes penso em quando estávamos juntos_

_Como quando você disse que se sentia tão feliz que podia morrer_

_Disse a mim mesmo que você era certa para mim_

_Então, descobrimos que podíamos não fazer sentido_

_Bem, você disse que ainda seríamos amigos_

_ Ei! A passagem secreta da biblioteca? É a melhor forma de escapar do colégio... – Quinn lhe encara descrente, ele ri – Eu não faço mais isso, lembra? – ele se apóia no corrimão e fica na altura dela – Então, os veteranos chegaram a algum veredicto?

_ Quase uma hora discutindo para decidir pelo parque de diversão, acredita nisso? – Artie comenta e os garotos gargalham, enquanto a jovem segue serena – Sugar deve estar me esperando, combinamos de passar no Breadstix para um milk-shake.

_ Parque na sexta-feira? Pode ser divertido... - a frase é cortada, ele leva as mãos a cabeça e bufa. Aquilo não era uma conversa, era apenas um comunicado.

_Às vezes penso em todas as vezes em que você me ferrou_

_Mas me fazia acreditar que era sempre algo que eu tinha feito_

_ Não! Por favor, só me escuta, ta bom? – ele acena positivamente _ Eu amo você, Dan... É sério, eu amo... Só que eu não preciso disso... Especialmente, agora... Eu não preciso de alguém para empurrar a minha cadeira... Não quero tirar o sono e nem ser um fardo para alguém...E eu não preciso que um cara aponte o dedo e culpe as pessoas por um erro meu... Isso... Nós... Não está mais funcionando, não é? – ela encontra os olhos dele inexpressivos. Assustadiços.

_ Você me ama... Mas, não precisa mais de mim... Isso não faz sentido, Quinn. Dias atrás, nós estávamos conversando sobre a faculdade... _Você me queria por perto..._ E agora isso? O que mudou de lá para cá? - as palavras saem de forma áspera da garganta dele. Restava a magoa perante a incerteza que implodiu naquela catastrófica seqüência. Ela, finalmente, fixa a mirada no rosto amargurado do estrangeiro e dispara furiosa.

_ Tudo mudou, Daniel. E eu mal consigo respirar sem tropeçar em algum comentário ou olhar de piedade... E você..._Isso não combina com você... _Você adora a velocidade, está praticamente curado e não combina com essa lentidão... Simplesmente, nós não combinamos mais... E essa confusão... Essa coisa toda... Acabou comigo... E eu... – as palavras são vencidas pela nova maré de lágrimas.

_ E agora, você ta acabando comigo. Eu entendo e respeito a sua decisão... Por mais que isso me quebre_..._Mas, estou no meu limite... E quando você diz que não precisa de mim, eu respondo que não vou mais lutar por nós_. _

_E eu não quero viver deste jeito_

_Seguindo cada palavra que você diz_

_Você disse que poderia deixar passar_

_E eu não iria pegá-lo comprometido _

_Com alguém que você conhecia..._

Quinn encara o estrangeiro pela última vez e tenta disfarçar o rastro do choro em seu rosto. Ele se limita em desalinhar ainda mais os cachos com as mãos e sustentar o olhar. Não havia mais nada a ser feito e, muito menos, dito. _Desistência. _Novamente, a maldita sombra do _quase romance _retornava para arruinar o presente da loira. A garota força a cadeira e desce pela rampa sem sequer olhar para trás. O carioca estapeia a própria testa e se deixa cair ao chão. Quem ele estava tentando enganar com aquele discurso repetido? _Por favor, _ele jurara centenas de vezes que deixaria de se importar, que fiscalizaria os próprios pensamentos para afugentar as lembranças dela, que não lhe retribuiria os olhares e que sequer corresponderia aos cumprimentos. Hipocrisia! Especialmente, na situação delicada que ela atravessava. _Ele sempre estaria lá, _bastava ser _chamado. _E a sensação de eterna disposição lhe corroia do mesmo modo que o sentimento de impotência ao flagrá-la na cadeira de rodas pela primeira vez.

A batida chapada do armário ainda chamava a atenção de ambos. Principalmente, do rapaz a três metros de distancia. A loira se força duplamente para apanhar o material para a próxima aula e para conter o ímpeto de vigiar cada movimento do alvo preferido. _Ele não deveria mais ser sua prioridade. _A distração lhe custa o transtorno de assistir a queda dos desejados livros e a constatação de que o conhecido par de olhos lhe observava recheado de preocupação e imediatismo. Os lábios dela formulam um silencioso_ não _e a negativa lhe atinge a queima roupa. Adam percebe a constrangedora situação e se oferece para socorrer a garota, que lhe agradece e ruma para a sala sem se dar ao trabalho de buscar pelo olhar ressentido _dele. _

_Mas você não precisava me ignorar_

_Fingir como se nada tivesse acontecido_

_E que não éramos nada_

_E eu nunca precisei do seu amor_

_Mas você me trata como a um estranho_

_E isso é tão injusto_

Daniel sabia que era a resposta a altura da sua desistência. Depois de todos os motivos para _amar Quinn Fabray, _a maior arma dela era _ignorar as adversidades ou adversários. _E agora, ele se encaixara na lista de indesejáveis e deveria se recolher a sua insignificância. _Quinn Fabray era mestra na arte da vingança _e especialista em se recompor após desilusões amorosas. O detalhe é que ao contrario de Finn, Puck e Sam, ele era excelenteem reconhecer as mudanças bruscas de humor dela e tinha plena noção de que fingir não significava não sentir, apenas transmitia a proporção do receio dela_. _

Ele joga a mochila nas costas e agradece ao incentivo do companheiro de baderna. O hippie comenta algo sobre o horário do treino da natação e a próxima fase da competição estudantil a fim de suavizar a tensão. O encrenqueiro alcança a dupla e sugere que se programassem para o fim de semana imersos em uma festa descomunal na fraternidade feminina de Limae o assunto não é abandonado até o brasileiro prometer que, pelo menos, consideraria os planos para o sábado a noite. O sinal toca e o horário adiantado para a fisioterapia o livra do provável sermão de Mercedes e das ameaças da latina. Ele estava farto de ser identificado como o vilão da semana_. _

_Não, você não precisava descer tão baixo_

_Fazer seus amigos recolher os seus discos_

_E depois mudar o seu número_

_Embora eu ache que eu não precise disso_

_Agora você é apenas alguém que eu conhecia_

Daniel ignora o bilhete colado na porta do coral indicando que o ensaio ocorreria no auditório naquela sexta-feira. O rapaz se livra da mochila, apanha o violão e arrisca algumas notas sem o menor entusiasmo. Os erros se acumulam e a mente vaga pelo rompimento, a mudança de status no perfil dela no facebook para solteira, a dezena de opiniões alheias e a sua incapacidade em tomar a mesma decisão. Embora, ele não precisasse de razão alguma para faltar a reunião do Glee Club naquela tarde, era impossível deixar de pensar na dificuldade dali por diante em tratar _Quinn Fabray somente como alguém que costumava conhecer._

_Há um certo momento que toda vida sai de seu curso._

_Nesse momento de desespero, quem você será?_

_Você baixará a guarda? E achará conforto em alguém em que não esperava?_

_Você enfrentará seus maiores medos corajosamente?E seguirá em frente com fé? _

_Ou você vai sucumbir a escuridão da sua alma?"_


	11. Não está certo, mas, tudo bem!

**Capítulo 10 – Não está certo, mas, tudo bem! **

"_Todo homem em algum ponto da vida irá perder uma batalha. Ele vai lutar e irá perder. Mas, o que faz dele um homem é que no meio desta batalha, ele não perde a si mesmo"._

**Daniel Aragão alterou o seu relacionamento para solteiro. **

Ele fecha o navegador e perde totalmente o interesse em continuar on-line. Dois dias depois de Quinn Fabray desmarcar a opção _relacionamento sério, _ele juntou o resto de sua dignidade e se desvinculou de qualquer compromisso. O **Bonde do Mengão Sem Freio **ecoa pelo quarto e a voz de Puck é ouvida do outro lado da linha.

_ Sinto muito, cara. Mas, é sábado a noite e temos aquele festão, não dá para perder!

**Noah Puckerman: **Festa na Fraternidade de Lima! Vamos perder a cabeça, **Adam** **McDough, Daniel Aragão e Nathan Scott? **

**Adam** **McDough, Daniel Aragão e Nathan Scott **curtiram isso.

**Rachel Berry: **Não acredito que vocês recusaram a maratona de musicais para se embebedar com gente mais velha!

**Adam** **McDough: **Rachel, entendo que você e Kurt querem se preparar para a NYADA, mas, nós gostamos de diversificar os passatempos. Podem aparecer se quiserem ; )

**Noah Puckerman: **Finn, controle a sua mulher! Ninguém mais agüenta esses musicais!

**Santana Lopez: **Eu não acredito que terei que agüenta-los nesta noite!

**Mike Chang: **Se eu e Tina não tivéssemos combinado de sair para jantar com Artie e Sugar, iríamos a essa festa! Vai ser o evento do mês na cidade!

**Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang e Mercedes Jones curtiram isso. **

**Rory Flanagan: **Não acredito, mas, vamos ficar de babá justo neste fim de semana! Isso é tão injusto!

**Sam Evans, Harmony Newell e Mercedes Jones curtiram isso. **

**Adam McDough: **Sinto muito, pessoal...Mas, saindo de casa para perder a cabeça!

**Daniel Aragão, Nathan Scott e Santana Lopez curtiram isso. **

Quinn se cansa da companhia da irmã e se refugia no quarto diante do computador. A surpresa da garota é dupla ao constatar que o antigo namorado se declarava desimpedido e que partira para a festa da Universidade Comunitária na companhia dos amigos. Aparentemente, todos tinham compromissos para a noite de sábado e a sua dificuldade de locomoção não era a desculpa pelo confinamento. Honestamente, a loira não tinha mais forças para seguir com a mascara positiva depois de uma semana sem grandes avanços na fisioterapia. Ela recuperara parte da sensibilidade nas pernas, contudo, não surtiria nenhum efeito pratico em relação aos movimentos. Além disso, a mudança em seu status social no Facebook prejudicou consideravelmente a relação com o estrangeiro. Ao romper o relacionamento, ela esperava ter mais espaço e diminuir a sensação de dependência. Inútil. A família continuava lhe tratando como peça de porcelana e lhe sufocando com tanta atenção. Ainda teria que lidar com o repentino sumiço do brasileiro da escola na última semana. Seria tola se acreditasse que ocorrera tal reação apenas pela sua mudança na rede social. Havia mais alguma coisa e era isso que lhe _feria. _Não ter mais acesso a quem costumava ser o mais seguro refugio.

O quarteto chega acelerado a comemoração na Fraternidade da Universidade Comunitária de Lima. Doses de tequila são viradas ainda na entrada e Puck aponta algumas moças da _noite em que lhe pagaram apenas com sexo. _Adam mencionava como a _melhor noite de sua vida. _Nathan e Dan gargalham diante do ridículo da situação e preferem se limitar à cerveja. O hippie brinda com uma ruiva e some na multidão. O bad boy é chamado por uma outra desconhecida e acena sugestivamente para os amigos. A noite seria _longuíssima. _Os garotos viram outras cervejas e resolvem se aproximar da improvisada pista de dança. As gargalhadas são automáticas. Havia uma roda de caras, literalmente, secando Brittany e outra moça durante uma dança bastante sensual. O mistério era desvendar o paradeiro da latina. A busca por outra garrafa coloca o brasileiro diante da colega de Glee Club. Ele vira o copo antes de corresponder ao aceno. Ninguém deveria confrontar Santana Lopez sóbrio.

_ Eu acharia normal ver o Puck enlouquecendo nesta festa com o carinha dos dreads seguindo seus passos... Mas, esperava mais de você, Ligeirinho. Fala sério, você disse que estava solteiro e dez minutos depois... Confirmou que cairia na farra!

_ Santana, faz mais de uma semana que a Quinn terminou comigo! Ela tirou o relacionamento sério antes e disse com todas as letras que não precisa de mim_. _

_ Não sei se é essa maldita tequila... Mas, eu realmente gostava de vocês _juntos. _– o rapaz ri e toma mais um gole – _Quinnel _não pode terminar agora! – a latina praticamente berra no ouvido dele – Você deveria fazer alguma coisa, Ligeirinho!

_ Não, Quinn deixou bem claro que _nós não funcionamos mais..._ – a expressão de indignada da latina diverte o imigrante.

_ O álcool matou os seus neurônios? Quinn não tira os olhos de você... Bom não na última semana... Já que você e seu amiguinho sumiram completamente... Sei que música de discoteca é uma porcaria, mas, vocês não precisavam faltar aos ensaios!

_ Não vamos falar disto agora, Santana! – a latina exige a verdade – Eu e Puck não vamos nos formar no fim do ano... _Nós fomos reprovados. _– ele se apossa de outra garrafa e vira descontroladamente a bebida diante da conturbada latina.

_ Então, vamos achar uma bebida de verdade e mandar tudo para o inferno!

A dupla se esbalda na mesa de drinques e logo reencontra Brittany, Nathan e Puck. O nível de álcool na corrente sanguínea sobe rapidamente e as idiotices são proliferadas aos montes. Adam acha os amigos no meio da madrugada e vira uma dose de tequila e uísque somente para esquentar. A festa se resume a misturas alcoólicas, danças ridículas, confissões embriagadas e incontáveis risadas. Nenhum deles poderia computar as dificuldades enfrentadas no decorrer do ano corrente, contudo, algumas vezes literalmente _perder a cabeça _fazia bem. Não ao estomago na manhã seguinte, porém, ao próprio espírito. Há quem diga que o ser humano necessita alcançar o fundo do poço para redescobrir o caminho da superfície.

**Daniel Aragão: **Sabe esses dias que você acorda de ressaca? Muito louco, doidão! É o dia que a preguiça tomou conta de mim!

**Noah Puckerman, Nathan Scott e Santana Lopez curtiram isso.**

**Adam McDough: **Nunca mais me deixem misturar tequila e uísque! To destruído!

**Noah Puckerman: **Só faltou caipirinha para realmente perdemos a cabeça!

**Daniel Aragão, Nathan Scott, Santana Lopez e Adam McDough curtiram isso.**

Quinn não deixa de sorrir pelas inúmeras mensagens que tomam conta de sua _timeline. _A latina se apressou em comunica-la que esteve na companhia do brasileiro a noite inteira e que viu nenhuma investida em outras garotas. O rapaz precisava apenas extravasar. O termo se tornou adequado também para caracterizar sua própria condição. _Extravasar. _Na segunda-feira, os primos se vangloriam das diversas conquistas em nível superior e recontam as loucuras da noite de sábado. A surpresa é encontrar Puck e Daniel pelos corredores antes mesmo do primeiro sinal ser tocado. Pena que a presença deles não significaria freqüência nas classes. A dupla estava mais interessada em manter as vagas nos times esportivos e dar as caras no ensaio se o tema da semana não envolvesse algo constrangedor novamente. O treinador de atletismo coloca o capitão contra a parede e ameaça tira-lo da liderança se perdesse mais uma pratica.

_ Como você pretende competir no Estadual faltando deste jeito?

_ O que? Eu nem sequer participei das Eliminatórias... Do que o senhor ta falando?

_ Eu posso alterar a formação dos revezamentos instantes antes da largada, Daniel. O seu nome ainda está inscrito na Federação como meu atleta. Só depende de você!

O brasileiro se revitaliza com a notícia de que estaria no Estadual e é disparado o melhor corredor do treinamento. O animo restabelecido lhe concede paciência para assistir duas aulas ainda salvas pelo cronograma de Emma. De acordo com a conselheira estudantil, bastaria que ele e o encrenqueiro mantivessem as notas nas disciplinas mais pontuais e ficariam obrigados a cumprir somente mais um semestre. Contudo, o contentamento é abandonado ao sondar seu horário e perceber matérias em que já estava rodado. Por isso, a interferência do cara do moicano foi bem recebida.

_ Ei, cara...Você chegou a pensar sobre o lance de Los Angeles? Sei que estive conversando com o Finn, mas, ele decidiu seguir a Berry e virar ator em Nova Iorque, acredita? Só não te procurei antes pela situação da Quinn e bem... Vocês terminaram, certo? – o amigo assente – Então, eu tenho tudo planejado! Já estive vendo alguns apartamentos e podemos cursar as matérias restantes por lá mesmo!

_ Você ta levando isso a sério, não é? – ele confirma – Não é um plano tão ruim!

_ É um ótimo plano... Além disso, o meu primo se forma em um ano e pode nos ajudar... Até lá, estaremos controlando o ramo de limpeza de piscinas em LA! O único problema é que você não tem tanta experiência para ser meu sócio! – bad boy debocha.

_ Tem alguma piscina agendada? Nós não temos nada a ganhar nas próximas aulas!

Os comparsas jogam os materiais dentro dos armários e se esgueiram para a saída de emergência através da biblioteca, coincidentemente, o local escolhido por Artie para conceder mais pratica à Quinn em seu novo meio de locomoção: a cadeira de rodas. O flagrante constrange os antigos namorados e o cadeirante tenta elevar o humor questionando o motivo da aparente fuga em plena semana de provas.

_ Vamos limpar duas piscinas e depois tomar algumas cervejas no bar do centro. Bateu uma vontade de fugir disto, sabe? O nosso semestre está condenado mesmo!

_ E por isso, vocês resolveram imitar o cara de "Curtindo a Vida Adoidado"? - a brincadeira de Artie arranca sorrisos do quarteto.

_ É, algo assim... Mas, vocês precisam de ajuda ou estão a fim de _gazear _também? – propõe timidamente o brasileiro, a loira levanta as vistas para analisa-lo.

_ Não, eu tenho coisas mais importantes do que limpar piscinas e encher a cara... Tenho que reaprender a andar_, _lembram? – a frase é direcionada a ele sem piedade.

_ É, boa sorte com isso! Artie, se mudar de ideia, é só me ligar, está bem? – Puck se despede e arrasta o colega para o carro. O cadeirante balança a cabeça descontente.

_ Vocês vão insistir muito nesse clima? Não faz sentido!

_ Artie, nós terminamos há dias. – a garota rebate girando a cadeira.

_ Isso não funciona comigo. Eu estava em Charleston também, lembro como vocês funcionavam mesmo sem nenhum compromisso_. _Entendo que é muita coisa, mas, faça um favor a si mesmo, Quinn...Não use a cadeira como uma desculpa para não viver!

O carioca chega ao apartamento após o toque de recolher estipulado pelo padrinho e sem nenhum pingo de sono, se distrai no facebook com as citações sobre a Semana em honra a Whitney Houston. O professor deveria ter enlouquecido. Discoteca e depois a estrela do filme o Guarda-Costas! O que viria a seguir, clássicos da Disney?

**Kurt Hummel **marcou **Quinn Fabray e Adam McDough **em uma foto no álbum **Semana de Homenagem a diva Whitney. **

**Mercedes Jones: **Dueto desta tarde foi encantador! Adam e Quinn mandaram bem!

**Rachel Berry: **É verdade, a sonoridade das vozes é sensacional! Deveriam repetir!

**Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce e Mercedes Jones curtiram isso. **

**Noah Puckerman: **Excelente tarde discutindo negócios com meu futuro sócio, **Daniel Aragão. **Muito mais produtivo do que cantar Whitney Houston!

O brasileiro não ousa curtir a publicação do comparsa e resolver encerrar a polemica segunda-feira. Teria que enfrentar treinos extras de atletismo e de futebol americano. Kurt e Blaine discutiam por algo, Tina bufa na sua passagem, Rachel abaixa os olhos e Finn lhe encara raivoso. A escola deixara de ser um ambiente amistoso. Ao parar diante do armário, ele percebe o nervosismo do hippie.

_ Dan, preciso explicar... Só aceitei o dueto porque a Quinn não achou outro para acompanhá-la com o violão! Não significou absolutamente nada!

_ E daí? Eu só não sabia que você curtia Whitney Houston, Adam!

Puck também debocha e a explicaçãoresulta em gargalhadas masculina e na decepção da loira pela provocação gratuita do ex-namorado. Ela fora convencida pelas amigas que tinha extrapolado anteriormente e pretendia se desculpar. _Pretendia. _Depois da ceninha, custaria a fitar o forasteiro por algum tempo. Mercedes bem que tentou não se intrometer. Sam era testemunha de que ela tinha se esforçado para lidar com a estúpida ruptura _Quinnel _a distancia, porém, seu prazo de tolerância tinha acabado. Era inacreditável enxergar o mesmo sorriso e não reconhecer mais nada no melhor amigo. Honestamente, Mercedes sentia a falta dele lhe enchendo a paciência, contando piadassem graças_, _rindo de seus ataques de estrelismo e oferecendo o abraço nas situações mais problemática.

_ Como eu faço para recuperar o meu melhor amigo? Sério, você e Puck estão saindo por ai sem se importar com mais nada. Eu sei que tudo desmoronou mais de uma vez para você e imagino que ser deixado para trás é péssimo... Mas, em algumas semanas, a sua garota e alguns de seus melhores amigos terão ido embora! – protesta a black diva,

_ O que eu deveria fazer? Perdi praticamente tudo que fazia a diferença para mim. – ele passa as mãos pelos cachos e respira fundo.

_ Levantar, sacudir a poeira e dar a volta por cima? Afinal, você é brasileiro e não desista nunca! Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ouvi esses seus ditados!

O rapaz oferece o abraço para selar as pazes com a melhor amiga e ao longe, o loiro observava a interação com certa satisfação. Não existia nenhum rastro de ciúme pela nítida relação fraternal entre a negra e o estrangeiro. Muito pelo contrario, ele respirava mais aliviado ao constatar as pazes entre a dupla. O relógio estava correndo e as coisas não poderiam continuar para sempre naquela incerteza. O ano escolar poderia chegar ao fim, jamais os vínculos formados nele.

Sala vazia faltando quinze minutos para o ensaio? É, as coisas tinham mudado radicalmente em suas quase duas semanas de ausência. O brasileiro mata as saudades da percussão e em meia voz relembra algumas cantigas de roda de capoeira. A nostalgia cresceu no peito do rapaz, que ainda não percebendo nenhum sinal dos companheiros, engata o celular nos amplificadores de som, seleciona três musicas de capoeira e se livra da camisa e dos tênis. Era a primeira vez que se dava ao luxo de gingar e efetuar os movimentos mais altos após a lesão. A brincadeira coloca um sorriso no rosto ao realizar os golpes com precisão. Ele estava _enferrujado, _porém, não sentia nenhuma seqüela do problema no joelho. Ele girava o corpo para processar mais um chute, quando palmas quebram a sua concentração e quase se estatela no chão.

_ Vocês são algum tipo de ninja para chegar sem fazer barulho? - o casal asiática gargalha.

_ Então, é assim que se joga capoeira? Dá para ver porque você salta tão bem!

_ O mais legal é que você se mexe no ritmo da música, né? – Mike observa corretamente – Você me ensina o básico para _jogarmos? _

O asiático imita o brasileiro e tira a camiseta e os sapatos. A ginga é facilmente aprendida pelo dançarino e com dicas simples, a dupla consegue emendar boas seqüências de golpes. Tina tenta bater palmas de acordo com a canção, porém, só acerta após a chegada de Quinn, que silenciosamente lhe repassa a forma correta. Artie adora a interação e apanha o celular para gravar a _luta. _Mike arrisca alguns golpes mais ousados e quase vai ao chão provocando risadas no pequeno publico. Sam e Mercedes estranham o ritmo desconhecido e param para dar uma espiada. O brasileiro executa uma parada de cabeça e descobre a presença dos amigos. _Ele sorri _antes de se colocar em pé e seguir o jogo. Ele emenda duas acrobacias e finaliza a demonstração de capoeira com o pé a milímetros do peito do descendente de chinês. A canção termina e os dois se dão as mãos. Afinal, o sentido da arte marcial brasileira não é derrubar, mas, _brincar _com o oponente. Os aplausos ecoam na sala do coral e o dançarino precisa de alguns instantes para se recuperar do exercício. A negra elogia a elasticidade da dupla e Artie afirma que poderia se inspirar para um curta metragem_. _

_ Isso foi incrível, meninos! Mas, não esqueçam que hoje, eu e Artie fecharemos a semana Whitney Houston com um número fantástico e já estamos atrasados.

_ Prometo que alcanço vocês logo! Só preciso organizar essa bagunça, tá bom? – a black diva consente e volta a lhe ameaçar em caso de falta. A loira insinua que já iria.

_ Mike pegou bem rápido... Lembro que eu fui desastre, quando você tentou me ensinar. – a voz dela lhe pega de surpresa. O brasileiro apanha a camisa antes de virar e fita-la.

_ A experiência com a dança facilitou bastante para o Mike, mas, você só precisava de mais pratica... Eu fiquei esses meses sem jogar e senti muita diferença nos golpes.

_ É bom te encontrar novamente nesta sala...Especialmente, com um sorriso no rosto. – ele ri com mais intensidade e traz a cadeira de rodas para mais perto.

_ É, as coisas estão meio confusas, não é? – ela desvia o olhar – E a sua fisioterapia?

_ Eu continuo indo e nada parece acontecer, então, tem me desanimado bastante.

_ Você está na terceira semana, certo? Bom, não dá para notar a evolução no início... Mas, é a parte mais importante, sabe? Você, basicamente, reformula seus movimentos.

_ É, eu sei... Tenho lido tudo sobre a minha lesão e o tratamento, mas, é difícil _esperar. _

_ Depende... Às vezes, esperar por algumas coisas pode valer a pena. – ele comenta com um pequeno sorriso. A indireta cora parcialmente o rosto da loira.

_ É? Fico feliz que _você _pense assim, _estrangeiro. _– ela cola a testa na dele por algum tempo e o rapaz lembra do compromisso firmado com Mercedes Jones_. _

_Cause your love is my love_

_and my love is your love_

_It would take an eternity to break us_

_And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us _

Mercedes e Artie já arrepiavam com _**My Love is Your Love **_no centro do palco com a companhia de Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mike e Sam. Puck e Adam aparecem e cumprimentam os recém-chegados. Ao surgir no auditório empurrando a cadeira de Quinn, Daniel pode escutar os burburinhos e os dedos apontados para o _quase casal. _Rachel e Finn também comparecem e após receber o inesperado abraço de Santana, a judia cumprimenta Quinn e sorri com a mão estendida do forasteiro. Não era um acerto de contas propriamente dito, entretanto, era um começo. Finn aceita de bom grado o cumprimento do colega de equipe. Sugar grita pela performance do namorado e se acomoda na cadeira de Artie, enquanto Rory entra no recinto de braços dados com Harmony determinando cem por centro de presença pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

Will Schuester assiste dos bastidores a reunião dos seus estudantes sem ter a menor vontade de interferir. Por mais que Emma tenha se assustado com o comportamento do afilhado após ser informado da reprovação, ele manteve a postura e deixou que o rapaz encontrasse seu caminho de volta. Definitivamente, Daniel e Puck eram disparados os alunos que mais lhe causaram dor de cabeça desde que ingressara no magistério. Os dois encrenqueiros tinham a tendência de se arriscar, entretanto, sempre encontravam motivos para retornar ao tom certo. Por isso, o afilhado estava sentado com os padrinhos à mesa para ajudar a decidir detalhes da cerimônia de casamento, enquanto Noah levava sua mãe para visitar Beth pela primeira vez. Como Blaine cantara durante a semana em homenagem a Whitney Houston, nada estava plenamente certo na jornada do Glee Club, mas, tudo bem, as dificuldades seriam superadas de qualquer forma.


	12. O que vem a seguir

**Tina Cohen-Chang escreveu sobre o Campeonato de Futebol Americano**

_**''A vida é engraçada às vezes. Pode ser barra pesada. Como quando se apaixona por alguém. Mas esse alguém esquece de te amar de volta. Quando a sua melhor amiga e seu namorado te deixam sozinha. Quando puxa o gatilho ou acende o fogo e não pode voltar atrás. Como eu disse... No esporte, chamam isso ''de se superar''. Na vida, eu chamo isso de esforço. **_

A semana não poderia começar de forma mais insana. Rachel e Kurt estavam alucinando com a aproximação dos testes para a Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nova Iorque e, por conseqüência, os ensaios se resumiam a números e mais números da dupla. Puck estava mais interessado em limpar piscinas, acertar arremessos e virar copos de cerveja do que comparecer as aulas que poderiam ser salvas no semestre. Os alertas de Dan, Adam e mesmo do senhor Schue são completamente ignorados. Para causar ainda mais drama, a treinadora Beiste se mostra alheia aos dias que antecedem a disputa da semifinal para o Campeonato Estadual e Finn se vê obrigado a exercer a liderança como capitão em diversas situações. O hematoma no rosto, as desculpas e a falta de interesse na partida mais importante do ano chamam a atenção dos professores para com o bem estar da treinadora da equipe de futebol. Algo muito grave estava ocorrendo e a justificativa não convenceu nem mesmo o voado quarterback titular.

Por causa de uma piada de péssimo gosto de Santana ao flagrar o olho roxo da técnica, as garotas do coral são obrigadas a freqüentar um "grupo feminista" durante toda a semana e preparar performances sobre auto-estima e amor próprio. Sue Silvester comanda a inusitada "terapia" e os relatos de abusos contra as mulheres se repetem por quase uma hora, contudo, a única frase que fica registrada na memória de Quinn Fabray é "_ninguém merece apanhar". _A violência gratuita não estava restrita ao casamento ou a relação de marido e mulher. A covardia se estendia a limites inimagináveis e ela recordou da confissão do ex-namorado na véspera de Ano Novo. Algum namorado da mãe dele tinha a mão pesada e gostava de descontar os problemas surrando o garoto de 11 anos. A maior distinção nos casos era que Daniel não teria para onde ou para quem correr, situação oposta a vivida pela treinadora. Uma adulta, forte e consciente o suficiente para fugir ou reagir de qualquer humilhação. Então, por que negar a agressão?

_ Achei que você tentaria se preservar para o jogo de sexta. – Quinn comenta se aproximando da pista de atletismo.

_ Acho que nem vou para o jogo. Então, tenho que entrar em forma...Você tava me procurando? – ele percebe a esforço dela no trajeto irregular e se aproxima da cadeira.

_ Uhum, sabia que estamos tendo aula de "respeito à mulher" com Sue Silvester? – ele esboça um sorriso pela contradição - Você reparou no olho roxo da treinadora?

_ É, ela disse para o time que se machucou na academia. O que exatamente você queria?

_ Entender isso... É obvio que a técnica está lidando com um caso de violência doméstica e bem, lembro que você me contou algo parecido. Podemos falar sobre isso? Quero dizer...Como conseguiu se livrar daquilo?

_ Correndo? - ela ri – Sério, eu descobri que se fosse rápido o bastante ninguém encostaria em mim... E a minha mãe logo perdeu o interesse... Mas, o meu caso era diferente. Eu odiava o cara...E é bem mais complexo se distanciar de alguém que se ama... Isso é que complica tudo para a treinadora... Violência é sempre violência, mesmo se você não fica com um hematoma.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso? Apanhar não é o pior?

_ Ninguém merece apanhar. Mas, ser expulso de casa pelo próprio pai ou deixado para trás pela sua mãe... Também são atos de covardia. Só acho que a grande merda é ainda nos importarmos com essas pessoas ou nos sentirmos envergonhados pelos erros deles.

_ O pior é que isso faz sentido - ela comenta, enquanto o garoto se acomoda na arquibancada – Então, a sua paixão pelo atletismo começou por isso?

_ É, acredita nisso? E acho que eu acabei ficando muito bom nessa coisa de correr. - os dois gargalham – Espero ter te ajudado um pouco.

_ Conversar com você sempre ajuda, estrangeiro. Eu sinto falta disso, sabe? Nós, especialmente, do seu abraço. - ela cora brandamente ao reconhecer.

_ _Basta me dizer, que você nunca mais sairá dos meus braços, Fabray. _- ele brinca e sente a mão ser entrelaçada pela dela - Você tá pensando em assistir a semifinal?

_ Tava, até saber que você não deve jogar... – ele sorri – Mas, acho que venho para apoiar os outros meninos do Glee Club.

O atleta percebe a hora avançada e a aproximação do treino de natação lhe coloca na direção da piscina. Quinn pede para assistir a pratica em função de uma sugestão de Rebecca para mesclar os exercícios da fisioterapia com algumas sessões dentro da piscina. O brasileiro incentiva e ressalta que Artie conseguiu pequenos avanços em suas atividades diárias. A mãe de Harmony explica a loira que poderia agilizar o processo de recuperação, especialmente, no _quesito psicológico. _

Na seqüência, o ensaio do coral é transferido para o auditório e os meninos são obrigados por Sue e Will a assistirem a apresentação feminina e tentar refletir sobre o assunto. A contragosto, Puck se acomodava na última fileira e não dava a mínima para as piadas idiotas contadas pelo primo. Diante da postura distante, o carioca optou pelo silêncio e as companhias mais receptivas de Mike e Sam nas cadeiras da frente. Tina se acomoda no piano, as meninas repassavam a letra e a voz de Harmony é ouvida.

_Eu preciso desse espaço_

_Assim como você precisa_

_Eu preciso desse tempo_

_Tempo para limpar minha cabeça_

Rory poderia ser lento para a maioria das matérias, devagar para se adaptar ao novo país e pouco capaz para se destacar nos esportes. Mas, não era idiota. O Leprechaun percebia muito bem a reaproximação de Adam e sua namorada e o fato de ouvir absolutamente nada após declarar _que a amava _lhe tirara o sono a semana inteira. Agora, os versos cantados a queima-roupa decretavam o desfecho do seu _romance. _Ele havia perdido a garota dos seus sonhos para um cara que só queria uma noite. O irlandês mira o chão e não torna a olhar para o palco. De longe, Adam deixa escapar um sorriso ao se dar conta de toda a _ceninha. _O hippie sente uma tremenda vontade de comemorar... Não, não poderia se dar ao luxo. Afinal, ele até simpatizava com o _duende. _O problema é que a história com Harmony tinha começado primeiro. É, antes tarde do que nunca.

Não, Harmony não estava trocando a Irlanda pela Jamaica_. _Não se baseava na simples substituição de um namorado. _Era muito mais profundo. _Ela não negava a fascinação pelo _jeitão alternativo de Adam _no início do ano...Raso. O sentimento por Rory era absurdamente distinto, cheio de peculiaridades e sereno. Essa diferença latente é que destoou e complicou tudo na sua cabeça. A declaração de amor foi na hora mais inadequada possível. Ela precisava mesmo de um tempo.

_Você sabe que não é pessoal, desculpe se estou te machucando_

_Por favor, não desista de mim agora, eu precisava deste tempo a sós_

_Para saber que eu poderia voltar para casa, para respirar_

Aquela era Quinn Fabray mandando o recado mais plausível do mundo perante boa parte _do seu mundo. _Mike e Sam estapeiam as costas do brasileiro ao entenderem devidamente a _singela mensagem _e não reparam na expressão retesada. Ele jamais desistiria dela, simplesmente, porque seria incapaz.

Na véspera do jogo, Finn tomou a frente e marcou um treino extra para antes do horário de aulas. Na penúltima jogada, Sam acerta um passe em profundidade e Puck é bloqueado com violência pela muralha Shanne. O encrenqueiro parte para cima do defensor e precisa ser contido pelo asiático. Ele não dá bola para os pedidos de calma oriundos do capitão e abandona a pratica com antecedência. Furioso, ele coloca fones de ouvido, liga a música no máximo e descarrega a tensão no saco de areia. Finn desiste de tentar dialogar ao ser ignorado pela terceira vez e deseja melhor sorte para o imigrante.

_ Então, cara... Você vai dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?

_ Meu pai... Cinco anos desaparecido e o cara voltou para azucrinar a minha mãe... Você acredita que ele me pediu dinheiro? Quase mil dólares! Tudo que eu tinha juntado para me estabelecer em Los Angeles!

_ Definitivamente, nós não vamos sair de Lima nos próximos meses!

_ Eu não acredito, sabe? Minha mãe quase surtou... Nunca a vi tão transtornada! Vai Senão bastasse a reprovação, aquele cara surge do nada. Só espero que suma outra vez!

_ Nós não demos muita sorte nessa coisa de pai, não é? – ele ri amargamente.

_ Maldito azar! – Puck desdenha da coincidência – Ele nunca se formou na escola, sabe? E eu me vi no lugar dele...Sentado perto da Beth, sem dignidade., nenhum futuro...Implorando para a minha filha o dinheiro do aluguel...Não há a menor chance disso acontecer comigo...Vou conseguir aquela porcaria de diploma e dar o jeito de entrar em alguma faculdade. Esse é o meu novo plano, o que acha?

"_**Sabe a expressão que "as melhores coisas da vida são de graça"? Bem, essa expressão é verdadeira. De vez em quando as pessoas se superam. Se tornando mais corajosas com consigo mesmas. Às vezes, elas surpreendem. Às vezes, elas falham. A vida é engraçada, e outras vezes, não há graça nenhuma"**_

A conversa com Kurt lhe deixa a beira das lágrimas e encontrar Daniel a sua frente ao fechar o armário apenas aumenta o aperto em seu coração. Rachel não suportaria outra rodada de acusações dele. Não naquele momento.

_ Por favor, eu não estou podendo lidar com mais problemas agora, Daniel... Eu só... – ele impede a passagem dela e ao longe, o quarterback acelera os passos.

_ Não...Não é nada disso... Eu soube da sua audição... E _sinto muito mesmo..._ – o garoto desarruma os cachos e encara o chão – Quero dizer, não lamento só pelo seu teste... Mas, por tudo nos últimos dias... Eu... Eu agi... Como um otário e...Sinto muito por isso... – a desculpa coloca um sorriso triste no rosto da baixinha, que suspira aliviada.

_ Agradeço o gesto, Dan...Honestamente, eu estava morrendo de saudade do meu amigo... – o abraço demorado acalma momentaneamente o namorado da judia.

_ É irônico como a gente acaba nessas enrascadas quase ao mesmo tempo, não é? – ela segura o riso e estapeia o braço dele – Acredite ou não, _poderia ser bem pior. _

_ Você não precisa fazer isso, eu sei que as coisas podem melhorar, mas...

_ Eu quero dizer que certas pessoas nunca lutaram por seus sonhos. Nunca descobriram como é a sensação. Nunca encontraram aquilo que amam e tentaram viveram disto. A maior tragédia não é fracassar, Rachel. É perder o sono se perguntando: "e se". E eu sei que é difícil dizer adeus a esse capítulo da sua vida, mas, você tem mais determinação do que qualquer pessoa que conheço. E eu realmente acredito em você, Berry.

A judia deita a cabeça novamente no peito dele e suspira longamente. Quinn para a cadeira ao lado de Finn e sorri de leve pela aparente reconciliação. O jogador de futebol acena de volta e se encaminha para perto da namorada. O carioca se despede do casal sentindo ter refeito praticamente todas as pontes que rompera desde o fatídico acidente.

Os atletas se concentram e o restante dos estudantes se encaminha para conseguir bons lugares nas arquibancadas. Adam se oferece para carregar Quinn até o local escolhido por Mercedes e Rachel. A loira gargalha pela atenção chamada durante o bizarro transporte. Rory revela o interessa em participar da equipe no ano seguinte e Harmony incentiva sob o olhar curioso do hippie. Sugar aponta Artie e a entrada dos jogadores no campo. Santana e Brittany comandam a coreografia da torcida e Tina inicia a cobertura fotográfica da semifinal. Como o previsto, Daniel começaria no banco de reservas.

O nervosismo do quarterback e a facilidade do adversário em fintar a defesa decreta uma desvantagem logo no primeiro ataque. Com o problema domestico, a treinadora mal tem condição para ditar qualquer orientação ao time. Nenhuma jogada é bem sucedida e a chuva torrencial castiga o gramado e dificulta ainda mais a reação da equipe da casa. Nathan e Adam observam que ninguém conseguia acompanhar as arrancadas de Mike e a linha ofensiva dos Titans se torna inútil. O asiático é bloqueado ferozmente em duas tentativas. Finn queima o último pedido de tempo a poucos minutos do intervalo e com o parecer nulo da treinadora, solicita a mudança completa da equipe. O grandalhão Shanne se revolta ao ser substituído pelo velocista brasileiro. Da arquibancada, Emma e Will vibram pela primeira descida em profundidade do afilhado, que recebe a excelente proteção do encrenqueiro. No último lance, Finn lança para Mike, que coloca desce sem problemas para marcar o primeiro touchdown. No vestiário, o capitão cresce e toma o controle diante da apatia de Shannon Beiste.

Na volta ao jogo, a chuva engrossa ao mesmo tempo em que a defesa se consolida. O tempo corre contra o representante de Lima e a expectativa aumenta na arquibancada. Um erro dos visitantes concede a oportunidade de reverter o placar a dois minutos do fim da partida. A visão do quarterback se deteriora com a tempestade e se vê sem alternativa a não ser solicitar o tempo técnico e encorajar a entrada de Sam Evans. Os arremessos a longa distancia do reserva sempre foram melhores. O time retorna e Mercedes comemora a entrada do namorado. Sam estranha as ordens da treinadora e decide arriscar por contra própria. Ele simula o arremesso, porém, detém a bola e a defesa adversária se perde. Ele finta o marcador e dispara o passe em profundidade para ser interceptado pelo brasileiro, que encontra espaço e atinge a end zone. O jogo é encerrado, a torcida explode e Mike e Puck caem por cima sobre o running-back.

"_**Mas se você estiver perto o suficiente encontrará esperança no mundo das crianças,**_

_**numa canção... Nos olhos de alguém que você ama...E se você tiver sorte...Digo, se você for a pessoa mais sortuda desse planeta..A pessoa que você ama, decidirá te amar de volta."**_

Tina registra o momento exato e tira a fotografia que estamparia a capa do maior jornal de Lima. Depois de 15 anos, a equipe escolar se classificava para o Campeonato Estadual. A comemoração no campo aumenta com a invasão da torcida e os componentes do Glee Club abandonam a arquibancada. Blaine, Kurt e Rachel festejam a excelente liderança do quarterback, Mercedes pula no pescoço do amado branquelo, Adam cumprimenta o primo pelo ótimo bloqueio, enquanto que Rory, Nathan e Harmony auxiliam Quinn na descida dos degraus. Will e Emma abraçam interruptamente o afilhado e a mulher sequer reclama da lama do uniforme impregnada em sua roupa. O brasileiro se desvincula dos braços dos companheiros e se percebe alvo da costumeira vigília de Quinn Fabray. Simplesmente, parece certo corresponder ao riso dela. Simplesmente, é assustador o bem que ele lhe faz sem fazer coisa alguma.

_ Você veio mesmo! – ele brinca soltando o capacete no chão e se aproximando dela.

_ E você realmente jogou! – ela leva as mãos ao rosto dele – Você me deixa voltar? – o pedido beira a suplica.

_ Voltar para onde? – ele enlaça as mãos dela.

_ Me deixa voltar para os seus braços, por favor!

_ Tão meio embarrados agora...Se você não se importar... – o rapaz sorri ao sentir o toque dela. O beijo é suave, simples e sincero.

Tão logo, Tina se separa da câmera fotográfica é apanhada de surpresa pelo namorado e cai na lama. Mike gargalhada pela proeza e beija a sua _jornalista,_ que se declara novamente.

_ Eu sempre vou ter amar... Independente do que aconteça, Mike!

Os adolescentes se recompõem a tempo de flagrar a reconciliação _Quinnel _e atormentar o casal de forma digna. Finn agarra a pequena notável pela cintura e ameaça derruba-la no gramado. Rachel ri alto. Era a primeira risada autentica desde o malfadado teste para a faculdade de Nova Iorque. Ela sente o namorado envolver a cintura com os braços e gargalha enormemente aliviada ao descobrir que a boa sensação de riso não havia lhe abandonado.


	13. Rei e Rainha do Baile

Daniel estava esparramado na cama tentando memorizar algumas informações sobre a geografia europeia, enquanto Quinn concluía a última seqüência de alongamentos do dia. Desde a declaração da semana passada, o casal tentava voltar as boas sem ceder a pressão ou a zoação dos amigos. Ele boceja, pisca diversas vezes e mal consegue manter a concentração nos estudos. A loira encerra os exercícios e pede ajuda para se acomodar na cama. Mais um bocejo, os olhos ardem e ele precisa piscar para não cochilar. A garota se remexe para encontrar uma posição uma posição mais confortável e enterra a cabeça no peito dele. A respiração se torna mais branda, ela ri ao notar que o rapaz pegara no sono e repara nas profundas olheiras. Na véspera do Campeonato Estadual, Daniel corria contra o tempo para recuperar a forma física e se preparar para os exames escolares. Por conseqüência, as prioridades se amontoavam e longas noites de sono estavam fora de cogitação. Ela sorri pela expressão serena do imigrante e contorna de leve as marcas do desgaste no rosto dele, que abre preguiçosamente os olhos.

_ Você ta com olheiras bem fundas, sabia? Não gosto de te ver assim exausto, Daniel.

_ Nós estamos na sua cama e é isso que passa pela sua cabeça? – ela acerta uma cotovelada no rapaz, que gargalha – Não se preocupa, é só dormir uma noite inteira, que já to recuperado. O problema é que adiantaram os testes de todo mundo que vai para o Estadual, acredita nisso?

_ Eu ainda não entendo como você dava conta de tudo antes... Dos ensaios, treinos, aulas, trabalho no restaurante, as monitorias...

_ Ah, eu nunca te contei, né? Bom, o _padrinho _enquadrou a monitoria como atividade extracurriccular e o gerente era obrigado a me liberar. – ele confessa a armação.

_ Então, eu era a sua desculpa para matar trabalho? É, eu deveria ter desconfiado! – ela empurra o garoto de leve e ri da situação absurda.

_ Yeah, e eu desconfio que esteja na minha hora, né?

_ Por que? Achei que você ficaria aqui. Depois das provas, vocês já vão sair para o Estadual, não vão? – a loira admite que _sentiria saudades. _

_ Uau... Quinn Fabray bancando a carente?! – ela beija o rapaz, deita-se em seu colo e liga a televisão – Você tem alguma dúvida de que eu ficaria contigo?

Judy Fabray aparece no quarto trazendo a última medicação diária e não se surpreende ao flagrar o _genro _ali. Pelo contrário, a presença do imigrante significava que a filha estaria muito mais bem disposta. Independentemente dos conflitos particulares, o brasileiro fazia muito, muito bem para Quinn e no meio de uma recuperação tão traumática toda ajuda era bem-vinda.

A bagunça ficou restrita a noite. Quem ousasse fazer piadinhas depois do horário estabelecido pelo treinador ouviria uma tremenda bronca dos capitães, simplesmente, porque a quarta-feira marcava a estreia do atletismo. Era tudo ou nada, bem assim. Duas corridas e toda a participação de Daniel estava encerrada. O cara que carregava o segundo melhor tempo de Ohio nos cem metros correria apenas nos revezamentos e deveria se sentir satisfeito. Afinal, sua lesão havia quase implodido sua temporada. Em Lima, Tina ecoa pelos alto-falantes os resultados do segundo dia do Campeonato Estudantil e o bom desempenho do colégio na natação. O hippie e Sam haviam conquistado duas medalhas de bronze e o brasileiro faturou uma promissora quarta colocação. Nada demais para quem vivia a expectativa para o Estadual de futebol americano, porém, admiravel para equipe mais recente do Willian Mckinley. Contudo, o que Rory e Quinn esperavam naquele intervalo era ouvir algo a respeito das corridas.

_ A equipe se classificou para as finais dos revezamentos 4x100, 4x400 e disputarão as classificatórias dos 800 metros e 1500 metros nesta tarde. - a voz da asiática retumbou pelos corredores e arrancou algumas palmas, assobios e comentários rasos.

Assim que a garota deixa a sala que servia como sede para o jornal e web rádio estudantil, a única iniciativa realmente produtiva de Brittany S. Pierce como representante dos alunos, é cercada pela dupla e bombardeada de perguntas. Mike ri e pede paciência aos amigos, enquanto a namorada apanha a tabela do torneio e repassa os detalhes solicitados. Pior do que não saber se ainda possuia namorada, era não ter a menor noção de como o quase ex-namorado reagiu a sua indicação à rainha do baile. Pelo Facebook, ela notara que ele curtiu e compartilhou algumas coisas desde a noite passada, incluindo a manifestação de Rachel em apoio a candidatura de Finn. Mercedes chega eufórica com a mensagem de voz de Sam, que mesmo a distância lhe convidava para o baile de forma romântica. Que o silêncio não passasse de concentração para a competição, é o pensamento silencioso que o irlândes e a loira compartilham sem saber.

O sol a pino no rosto, a sensação de adrenalina e a porcaria do medo latente. Ao receber o bastão do companheiro, Daniel sente - ou imagina sentir - uma fisgada de leve no joelho direito. A passada é estentida e o peso do corpo é deixado para a perna de apoio. Agora, realmente, ele sentiu o baque no joelho esquerdo. Nova sequencia, e ele encara o treinador. Mesmo que fosse veloz, não era especialista em arrancadas mais longas. Por isso, precisava resistir a vontade de acelerar nos primeiros metros. Cento e 50 metros vencidos e acha possivel equilibrar as passadas e nivelar a pressão nos joelhos. Metade da volta vencida era o momento de acelerar e ganhar posições. Apenas os dois primeiros se classificariam. Ele emparelha com o adversário e sorri de canto ao ter certeza que poderia exigir mais de si mesmo. Nos cem metros finais, dispara e deixa o último atleta em primeiro lugar com uma pequena vantagem. Nathan lhe cumprimenta pela boa atuação e da arquibancada identifica as vozes de Sam, Adam e Harmony. Definitivamente, ele passara muito tempo longe das pistas. Descanso de menos de uma hora e novamente nas raias. Desta vez, apenas cem metros e para fechar a prova. O seu verdadeiro teste. A primeira pisada falha e estupida necessidade de confirmar a capacidade de seu joelho. Dez metros e quase a liderança perdida. Os berros do técnico ecoam pela sua cabeça e o ritmo aumenta consideravelmente. Os aplausos, os elogios e a certeza de que estava volta ao seu lugar de direito. _**As pistas**_.

Com duas medalhas no peito e elogios de olhares universitários, Daniel e Nathan infernizaram os calouros na última noite no alojamento. Adam e Sam foram as maiores vítimas dos capitães do atletismo. O dia seguinte estava reservado para a disputa das finais do hóquei e rugby, equipes que não nutriam a menor simpatia dos demais competidores, por isso, não houve preocupação em manter silêncio para o repouso dos "astros" do Mckinley Hill. A cena mais cômica foi o sumiço das roupas do _hippie _após seu banho. O rapaz precisou correr pelos corredores apenas com a toalha e para piorar foi flagrado por Harmony e Haley James, atual namorada de Nathan e sua companheira no time de natação. Gritaria e o sermão do treinador para que parassem com a palhaçada. Apesar do trote, Adam conseguiu um tempo a sós com a antiga admiradora.

_ Eu to cansado disso, Harmony! Cansado de ser apontado como o vilão, sabe? Não sou um _cara ruim, _não planejei nada do que aconteceu... E definitivamente, não queria te perder. Você ainda não aceitou o convite do Rory, não é? – ela confirma – Então, nós nos divertimos tanto nestes dias... Tem chance de repetirmos isso em Lima?

A dúvida ecoava na mente da garota e a insônia povoou boa parte da sua madrugada. Desde que o irlandes havia se declarado e a sua falta de recíproca, o namoro estava em ruínas. E ela adorava tanto a _companhia do seu Leprechaun, _só não se sentia a vontade para dizer aquelas benditas três palavras e seguir com o protocolo de relacionamentos amorosos. O trauma do vídeo, das humilhações e de toda a polêmica ainda eram muito recentes. Por outro lado, Adam estava certo. Afastados da tensão do ensino médio, os dois tinham se reconectado e não havia total imunidade ao charmoso nadador. Ao desistir de manter os olhos fechados, a garota se depara com Sam e Dan desafiando o "toque de recolher" para conversar com os amigos do coral. Harmony se junta a dupla e o conflito interino é sufocado pela necessidade em abafar as próprias risadas. A conversa sem noção perdura por mais de uma hora e a despedida do _casal Samcedes _com fofos "_eu te amo", _arranca gargalhadas do brasileiro e revive os receios da garota.

_ Você e a Mercedes dizem isso tão naturalmente_. _Foi fácil falar pela primeira vez?

_ Honestamente, _sim. _Nós tínhamos acabado de revelar o namoro e os pais dela foram sensacionais. Convidaram minha família para passar uns dias no lago... Foi incrivel, os melhores diasdepois do inferno de perdermos a casa. – o carioca debocha e escapa da cotovelada do loiro - É, como se você não dissesse isso o tempo todo para a Quinn.

_ Não, não digo, não. – os dois encaram o rapaz com surpresa – Fala sério, não precisam ficar tão assustados_..._Eu já disse isso, mas, não sei... Poucas vezes.

_ Às vezes, eu não entendo como você namora Quinn Fabray. – é a vez do brasileiro acertar o amigo – Como se não fosse estranho vindo do cara que não larga a namorada!

_ Desculpa, Sam, mas o abraço do Dan é ótimo! Todas as garotas adoram. – a garota dispara e o imigrante gargalha mais alto do que o recomendável.

_ Isso é coisa de brasileiro, sabe? – ele joga o braço sobre os ombros de Harmony, que compartilha da risada – Acho que é mais como a pessoa te faz sentir, entendem?

_ Então como é que soube que a Quinn sentia o mesmo que você? – questiona a garota.

_ Eu já tinha ouvido essas palavras, mas, senti que faziam sentido bem depois... Lembra do funeral da irmã da treinadora Silvester? Então, meu tio tinha morrido horas antes e... Eu tinha que viajar até Charleston. Puck e Artie se ofereceram para ir, e a Quinn apareceu de última hora. Bom, sabe o pior momento? Tipo, você se sentir sem chão? Então, eu precisei reconhecer o corpo... E praticamente desabei... E ela estava lá por mim... Isso foi mais do que suficiente...

_ Isso foi incrivel... Ok, definitivamente, Quinn ganhou meu voto para rainha do baile. – Harmony alivia a tensão – Minha mãe sempre elogiou a força de vontade dela na reabilitação e a previsão é que ela esteja recuperada para as Nacionais.

A conversa se encerra com o flagrante do treinador Eric Taylor e a ordem para que retornassem aos quartos. Harmony reflete sobre a confissão do amigo estrangeiro e compara com a sua jornada. Nos seus piores momentos, Rory estava lá. Estava lá para seu retorno após a maldita festa, estava lá para impedir que cometesse a maior estupidez de seus 16 anos e estava lá para segurar a sua mão no Dia dos Namorados. Agora, era sua vez de retribuir e estar lá pelo irlandes. _"Devemos voltar ainda nesta quinta-feira. Eu seria a garota mais sortuda de Lima se fosse ao baile com um leprechaun"._ São os dizeres do SMS que coloca um sorriso no rosto do irlandês logo pela manhã. Questão resolvida. Adam não era o vilão de sua história tampouco o seu príncipe encantado. Após tantos tumultos, ela estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Rory Flanagan.

**Daniel Aragão: **Longe de casa a mais de uma semana, milhas e milhas distante do meu amor...Será que está me esperando? Fico aqui sonhando! (**Ver tradução)**

**Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans e outras 19 pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Sam Evans e Harmony Geller compartilharam uma publicação de Daniel Aragão. **

**Rory Flanagan, Mercedes Jones e Quinn Fabray curtiram isso. **

Ela terminava a leitura de mais um artigo indicado pela fisioterapeuta ao escutar as suaves batidas na porta. Pelo jeito conhecido, ela concede passagem ao estrangeiro. O rapaz adentra ao recinto acelerado ainda com a mochila nas costas e o uniforme da equipe de atletismo. A loira amplia o sorriso ao constatar que a primeira ação dele ao pisar em Lima era procurá-la. Quinn aceita o adorado abraço e corresponde ao sussurro de _saudade _em bom português. Rapidamente, Daniel conta os detalhes dos cinco dias de alojamento em Cincinnatti e orgulhoso do feito, confirma que seu tempo na final do revezamento 4x100 foi o terceiro mais rápido do Campeonato. A loira menciona o status de horas antes no Facebook e o carioca sorri ao mostrar a música _**"A dois passos do paraíso", **_de onde havia extraído os versos. Judy aparece no quarto para anunciar sua rápida saida para encontrar uma cliente e surpreende ao oferecer carona ao rapaz.

_ Por favor, me escute e não me interrompa... Porque o que tenho a dizer é difícil para mim... – o rapaz concorda confuso – Na sua idade, seria sorte minha encontrar alguém como você...E eu meio que encontrei...Mas quando as coisas começaram a ficar sérias, descobri que minha mãe me conhecia melhor do que eu... Não sei exatamente quem minha filha foi nestes últimos anos..._Por minha culpa..._Mas, sei no que se tornou desde que você voltou a fazer parte da vida dela. Ela não se tranca mais no quarto para esconder que chora_, _não está obcecada com a fisioterapia, tem conversado mais comigo, se dedicado aos estudos, tem aproveitado os últimos dias no colégio e, principalmente, eu escuto as suas _risadas _novamente. Não sei se você é responsável por isso, mas, não acredito que seja coincidência. Eu admito que você faz muito bem a minha filha...E acho que todos devem saber disso. Então, não sei se vocês conversaram sobre o baile... Mas, ela tem me perguntado há dias sobre alguns vestidos.

_ Bom, eu... Eu...Agradeço a senhora por me dizer tudo isso_. _

_ A propósito, me chame de Judy, está bem? _Boa noite, Daniel. _

O garoto desce do veiculo e sobe os degraus completamente apalermado. O professor de espanhol atende a porta e estranha a expressão conturbada do afilhado.

_ Eu acho que Judy Fabray acabou de dizer que aprova o meu namoro com a Quinn – o adulto lhe encara estupefato – É... Estranho... Mas, aconteceu agora mesmo.

_ Definitivamente, esse mundo está de ponta cabeça... Quero dizer, eu esperava que vocês reatassem, mas, não que a mãe dela concordasse com isso. Então, você vai ao baile, certo? Tem que decidir rapidamente o seu número e combinar com os garotos.

_ O baile... Esse é o meu problema_. _Eu acho que não deixei as coisas muito claras com a Quinn...- o padrinho bufa diante da hesitação – Perguntei se ela iria, só que não a convidei oficialmente... Será que eu estraguei tudo?

_ Os garotos sempre disseram que você era distraído, só não imaginava o tanto Daniel!

_ Eu não fiz de propósito... E bem, o senhor deveria me ajudar, padrinho. Afinal, eu e o Sam bolamos toda a ideia da coreografia na piscina e... _Eu estraguei tudo de novo. – _Emma retornava a sala de estar e descobre o _pequeno segredo _sobre o pedido. A ruiva apenas sorri e coloca a devida ordem em casa.

_ O jantar estará pronto em 20 minutos. Então, Daniel trate de ajudar as suas coisas e tomar um banho! Will, eu preciso da sua ajuda na cozinha... E se apresse, garoto! – o rapaz gargalha e abraça demoradamente a madrinha antes de desarrumar os cachos.

_ Uau! É tão bom estar novamente em casa...Senti saudades da sua comida, madrinha. – o brasileiro desaparece pelo corredor e o maestro sorri pela sensação de família reunida.

_ Esse menino é inacreditável!Onde nós acharemos um smoking na véspera do baile?

Willian Schuester ri horrores com a preocupação da noiva com relação a vestimenta do afilhado. Aquilo jamais importaria para o garoto e o jantar foi inteiramente gasto com a narração das conquistas no Campeonato Estadual. Depois das semanas de turbulência, o velocista estava mais consciente e priorizando os estudos. O homem estava satisfeito em ter que perder algumas horas em ligações para providenciar uma roupa decente para o afilhado. Após o dramático acidente de Quinn, a reprovação de Puck e Dan, a caótica ocorrência com Shannon Beiste e a falha de Rachel na audição para NYADA, acertar os últimos detalhes para o baile de formatura era indolor.

Quinn se esforçava para guardar os livros e teimava em fitar o armário do _forasteiro _na esperança de encontrá-lo antes da terceira aula. Tina e Mercedes passam cochichando qualquer besteira e percebem a vigília em vão. A negra esclarece que ele já não comparecia a aula de física e deveria ter se enfurnado na biblioteca. A loira agradece pela informação e trata de se dirigir para o local indicado pela _sister. _Os corredores exalavam a euforia para o baile daquela noite e os cartazes para rei e rainha lhe arrancam um sorriso. Harmony e Sugar cruzam o seu caminho e apontam uma mesa mais ao fundo. Era tão típico dele. O boné cobria a maior parte do rosto, praticamente caído sobre a mesa de estudos. Literalmente, ele havia apagado sobre os livros.

_ Ei! O que há de errado com você? Você madruga nos fins de semana e dorme durante as aulas? – o garoto quase cai da cadeira com o susto e ela ri alto a ponto de ser chamada a atenção.

_ Não faz mais isso! – ele leva a mão ao coração acelerado – Essa matéria é tão chata que me deu sono... O pior é que eu preciso de nota nesse trabalho!

_ Eu não sei o que você tem contra a matemática... – a loira passa os olhos pelas expressões.

_ Acho que nós nunca fomos devidamente apresentados...Ah! Desisto... Eu não consigo sair desta sétima questão... – ele bufa frustrado e rabisca _qualquer coisa _no caderno.

_ Não deve ser difícil...Deixa que eu dar uma olhada nessa equação...

Daniel sorri maroto e aponta o enunciado do problema no fim da página. Quinn franze o cenho em principio ao não compreender a frase, aparentemente, em outro idioma. Ele amplia o sorriso simultaneamente a expressão surpresa no rosto dela. Inacreditável. Aquilo soava tão inacreditável que só poderia ter partido dele. Em português, ele escreverasimplesmente... _Você iria ao baile de formatura comigo? _Ela reflete antes de assinalar _sim _e devolver o caderno. O rapaz confere a resposta positiva, gargalha e desarruma ainda mais os cachos. Quinn fita a entrada da biblioteca e sente-se corar.

_ O que? – ela profere ainda sem encarar o forasteiro. 

_ Isso é bom, não é? Nós..._Juntos..._Já estava com saudade de te abraçar o tempo inteiro! – ela estapeia o rapaz antes se acomodar nos seus braços. Passos distraem o casal.

_ Finalmente, você a convidou para o baile! Agora que temos que decidir as apresentações desta noite. – Puck comenta puxando uma cadeira ao lado dos dois.

_ Ok... Como é que você sabia disto?

_ Não vale a pena, Quinn. Dan disse que estava tenso para lhe chamar. – o hippie explica a situação e a loira encara o imigrante levemente envergonhado.

_ Nós estamos pensando em retornar com a Febre Glee em um número de _boy band, _sabe? Mike lhe passa a coreografia. Você está já escolheu sua música? – pergunta Artie.

_ Claro. Neste ano, eu só poderia escolher a música brasileira que dominou as paradas!

_ Você vai mesmo cantar Michel Telo? Vai ser o máximo! – o bad boy se empolga.

A combinação para o ensaio dos passos de dança continua com o grupo se dirigindo para a próxima aula e o encrenqueiro solta algo sobre a _oportunidade _de dançar a música que _Neymar _ajudou a consagrar. O carioca debocha da torcida do amigo pelo Santos e a discussão se transfere para os primeiros jogos da temporada de futebol no Brasil, contudo, o cartaz de campanha chama a atenção dos adolescentes. Especificamente, os dizeres _Vote Fabray-Hudson!. _Daniel mira fixamente o pôster e balança a cabeça sem acreditar. A maldita corrida pela coroa, denovo! A garota não entende a ilustração e para a cadeira ao lado dele.

_ Juro que não sabia dessa estúpida ideia! Isso só pode ter saído da cabeça do Finn!

_ É, e por que ele faria isso de repente? – o garoto devolve a dúvida.

_ Você me ouviu? Não sei de onde ele tirou isso! Nós não...Eu nem to pedindo votos!

_ Parece que você achou alguém para fazer o serviço! – o sinal toca e ela agarra a sua mão _ Eu preciso assistir essa aula...É melhor, ta bom? Nos falamos no intervalo!

A loira quase desconta a raiva no quarterback titular, que se defende ao de querer lhe ajudar a realizar um desejo antigo. Com a expressão preocupada e sendo repetitivamente acusado pela namorada, Finn promete esclarecer a situação com Daniel. Irônico. No ano passado, as circunstancias eram totalmente inversas. O brasileiro lhe ajudara a superar a obsessão pela nomeação, enquanto o jogador de futebol evitava a sua presença ao máximo. As aulas se arrastam e o interesse pelas explicações escolares diminui com a recusa dos ponteiros do relógio em se encontrarem no número doze. Mike e Kurt lhe auxiliam a enfrentar o mar de estudantes e chegar a salvo no refeitório.

Risadas, muitas risadas na mesa tradicionalmente ocupada pelos integrantes do Glee Club. Isso deveria ser bom, certo? Mike beija a namorada e compreende a diversão ao visualizar o gravador ligado. A asiática estava entrevistando os atletas, porém, não sobre os resultados e sim, sobre o convívio no alojamento. Sam estava com dificuldades para respirar após narrar a noite em que Adam ficou preso do lado de fora do quarto apenas de cueca. O trote com o _hippie _ainda contou com um flagra de Harmony e Haley James. O rosto de Harmoy cora violentamente ao esclarecer que estava voltando do banho e se deparou com o rapaz dos dreads no meio do corredor. Daniel justifica a brincadeira como _parte do ritual. _Harmony também encarou a limpeza do quarto dos garotos do atletismo. A menina confessa que se surpreendeu com a organização do recinto.

Quinn respira aliviada ao ser recebida com um sorriso sincero do estrangeiro e ter a mão rapidamente entrelaçada à dele. O irlandês reclama por ter perdido a maior diversão e sofre com a gozação dos _primos metralhas. _Harmony revira os olhos para a provocação do hippie. Ela havia se balançado pela confissão dele no penúltimo dia do Estadual. Entretanto, não cogitaria jamais romper com Rory para se aventurar novamente. Ela sorri. Definitivamente, o _leprechaun _lhe dera sorte durante o namoro. Sugar, Mercedes, Rachel e Blaine se acomodam nas mesas e o assunto muda para o baile de formatura. A negra sugere que se encontrassem no Beadstrix e a judia revela não ter animo algum para festejar. A latina detona o mau humor da aparente nova melhor amiga.

_ Escute, Berry... Está a hora de você começar a lidar com seus problemas. Você falhou na sua grande audição, nós entendemos... Sinto muito, mas, acontece... Aconteceu com várias pessoas do coral...Mas, tentar nos dividir em uma das últimas noites que passamos juntos, só porque você não está a fim de dançar é a coisa mais idiota que já fez. Então, se divirta na sua festa _eu sou vitima do universo_, agindo como uma louca egoísta, enquanto eu vou ao baile de formatura com minha namorada e meus amigos.

_ Isso foi rude, mas, ela tem razão, Rachel. Além disso, nós estaremos animando o baile e seu namorado concorre a coroa de rei do baile... Faça um esforço, está bem? – Tina tenta apaziguar os ânimos e a judia promete repensar sua decisão.

_ Falando em baile... – a fala do imigrante angustia a loira ao seu lado – Mike, eu ainda preciso aprender a coreografia para esta noite e repassar os passos do meu número!

O asiático sugere que o _Febre Glee _aproveite a folga para ensaiar os movimentos de dança e os adolescentes rumam para a sala do coral. Os minutos voam e Mercedes convida Quinn, Tina e Harmony para se aprontarem em sua residência e estabelece o horário em comum com os respectivos acompanhantes. Para concluir o drama da campanha para rei e rainha, o quarterback abre o jogo com o brasileiro e tem apenas um dar de ombros como resposta. Daniel odiavaa estúpida tradição de roupas sociais, coroação do casal mais popular e a ausência de drinques alcoólicos. Por isso, não daria a mínima para a votação e tentaria batizar o ponche de Sue Silvester novamente.

Ele abre a porta e Will Schuester lhe olha demoradamente antes de cair na gargalhada. As risadas histéricas chamam a atenção de Emma que abandona a sua leitura para verificar o que teria acontecido. A mulher exige que o noivo pare de rir e solicita que o menino retire o boné. Ele resmunga e passa as mãos pelos cachos mais curtos totalmente sem jeito. Com a proibição de entrar com bonés ou gorros, Daniel tentou endireitar o cabelo desgrenhado. A madrinha elogiou o visual, porém, o maestro ainda tapava a boca com as mãos para segurar o riso. Agora, ele entendia o drama que Blaine fez pela impossibilidade de usar gel. Ele bufa desanimado e corre para o banho. Mike passaria em menos de quarenta minutos e ele teria que comparecer a festa de qualquer jeito. Ao conferir o reflexo no espelho, ele não se achou tão _mal. _Os cachos _molhados _ficavam _quase _decentes e a barba feita lhe dava uma imagem mais serena_. Nada mal. _Ele veste a roupa providenciada pela madrinha e se desfaz da gravata na primeira oportunidade. Emma faz um escândalo ao flagra-lo pronto e a espera dos amigos na varanda. O professor apanha a câmera e registra a cena para desgosto do adolescente. Ele sorri ao descer as escadas e reflete que _poderia se acostumar com aquilo. _

Rory falava algo totalmente desnecessário sobre as diferenças das escolas irlandesas e Mike fingia algum interesse. Sam ajeitava pela milésima vez a franja e o brasileiro batucava no braço do sofá da sala de estar da família Jones. As garotas estavam enfurnadas no quarto de Mercedes e nenhum deles se atrevia a invadir o local na esperança de apressá-las. O chinês pisca diversas vezes para espantar o sono e repara a mais nova distração do colega de dança. Inacreditável. _Quinnel era muito estranho. _

_ Dan, sei que a gravata é dispensável... Mas, você não trouxe nenhum presente para a Quinn? Tipo, enfeites de pulso, flores ou... Não sei... Qualquer coisa?

_ Isso é mesmo _necessário? _Eu mal tive tempo para arrumar esse maldito smoking, você acha que teria como lembrar de algo mais? – Daniel dá de ombros pela distração.

_ Acho que não vai importar muito...O baile vai ter dinossauros, nenhuma tradição resiste a isso! – o bom senso de Sam tranqüiliza o estrangeiro.

_ Já disse que eu odeio roupa social? Isso é muito..._U-A-U! _– a mudança brusca na exaltação do imigrante intriga os três rapazes que reparam na entrada triunfal das respectivas acompanhantes – _De novo...UAU! _

_ É, era esse tipo de reação que eu queria causar... – debocha Mercedes sendo enlaçada pelos braços do adorado loiro.

Na primeira oportunidade, Puck e Becky distraem a treinadora para que Adam e Daniel batizem o ponche com carga dobrada de vodca. O quarteto comemora o sucesso da operação com um brinde e risadas descontratadas na pista de dança. Santana, Tina e Brittany arrasavam no palco, Rachel, Blaine e Kurt repassavam o próximo número musical, Sam e Mercedes, Rory e Harmony e Artie e Sugar aproveitavam a pista de forma muito mais empolgada que os candidatos _a rei e rainha. _Finn ainda estava furioso ao flagrar a garota de pé no banheiro e não tinha vontade para terminar a _valsa. _Mike abre espaço no meio da multidão para comunicar ao brasileiro a tensão entre _Fuinn. _O estrangeiro termina seu drinque e enxerga o quarterback se exaltando e praticamenteforçando a garota a se levantar. _Finn teria perdido o juízo? _

_ Você está mesmo querendo provocar um escândalo agora? – rebate Quinn.

_ Estou, se for preciso para que você se levante e mostre que não passa de uma maníaca mentirosa_. _Vamos, lá! Levante-se! - Finn se precipita para a cadeira de rodas a fim de força-la a se sustentar com as próprias pernas e sente o rosto ser socado.

_ Tente de novo e você será o próximo a precisar de uma cadeira de rodas, Hudson!

Rapidamente, Puck, Adam e Mike afastam os dois e berram para que os ânimos fossem acalmados. Sue Silvester e Will Schuester exigem que a tranqüilidade seja restabelecida e ameaçam expulsa-los do baile se a situação se repetisse. A judia arrasta o namorado para longe da confusão, enquanto que Daniel se retira de dentro do ginásio. A garota leva longos minutos para alcançar a saída e logo avista o imigrante sentado na entrada do colégio. Ele havia se livrado do incomodo palitó, soltado alguns botões e dobrado as mangas da camisa desajeitadamente. O copo de ponche é amassado e atirado com raiva.

_ Eu sabia que você não gostava de roupa social, mas, não precisava acabar com a camisa que os seus padrinhos lhe deram, não é? – o rapaz lhe encara e suaviza o semblante – Vem mais perto, me deixa tentar arrumar essa bagunça. – de má vontade, ele se levanta e se aproxima dela – Agora, o que aconteceu antes...

_ Não vou pedir desculpa. Finn merecia mais do que um soco. Qual o problema dele?

_ Ele me viu ficar em pé, _sozinha..._No banheiro, enquanto retocava a maquiagem. – ela ajusta as mangas e tenta diminuir o estrago na camisa preta.

_ Por isso, ele presumiu que você poderia sair dançando pelo salão? Idiota!

_ Não me importo com a opinião dele, mas, são por coisas assim que eu não queria te envolvernesse momento, Dan! Eu posso me defender por conta própria...Você já perdeu o semestre, tem diversas faltas e poderia ser suspenso...Já pensou nisso? Ficar fora das Nacionais e da decisão do Campeonato Estadual de Futebol?

_ Não, porque eu estava pensando em acertar o cara que queria te tirar da cadeira! – ele fala irritado e leva as mãos aos cachos mais curtos. A loira repara no cabelo menos volumoso e também desarruma os revoltosos _fios encaracolados. _

_ Gostei deste estilo _mais comportado. _Te deixou com cara de _menino. _Eu poderia me acostumar com isso, sabe? – o forasteiro revira os olhos contrariado _ Eu pedi para voltar para o seu abraço, _não pedi por um guarda-costas, _estamos entendidos?

O estrangeiro desfaz a carranca, abre um singelo sorriso e a beija como resposta definitiva. A black diva interrompe a reconciliação para avisar que a _Febre Glee _estava prestes a entrar no palco e o _seu homem _não poderia ficar de fora. O brasileiro corre para encontrar os companheiros e Mercedes ajuda a loira a retornar para frente do palco. O grandalhão retorna para a pista de dança, carregado pela pequena notável, se desculpa inúmeras vezes pela grosseria_._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

A escolha por **What Makes You Beautiful, do One Direction, **levou a plateia feminina totalmente ao delírio. Os passos definidamente coreografados e a simetria exata nas viradas são respondidas com gritinhos histéricos_ e _aplausos intermináveis. Mike, Puck, Daniel, Adam, Sam e Artie se consagram como _febre _e os integrantes devidamente comprometidos se divertem ao flagrar as namoradas na primeira fila como _verdadeiras fãs. _No entanto, a música não determina o encerramento do número _boy band. _O brasileiro apanha o microfone e as risadas tomam conta do palco.

_ Quem ainda ta sozinho...Canta assim..._Saturday at the party, Everybody started to dance, Then the prettiest girl passes in front of me, I got closer and I started to say...Wow, Wow! This way you're gonna kill me…Oh if I catch you, Oh my God if I catch you. Delicious, delicious. This way you're gonna kill me…If I catch you ..._

O sucesso **Oh, If I Catch You de Michel Teló** coloca todos os estudantes para dançar de acordo com os movimentos ensinados pelos meninos. Mercedes, Quinn, Tina e Brittany e Santana tentavam segurar as gargalhadas em vão e repetir a coreografia, enquanto que Rachel, Kurt, Blaine e Harmony penavam para que Rory e Finn fizessem algo parecido com a dança. O irlandês e o grandalhão assumem o ridículo e se contentam em sacudir totalmente fora de ritmo. Will e Emma se aproximam da rodinha do New Directions e não demoram para pegar o jeito. O asiático e o loiro se arriscam ao engrossar o coro durante o refrão levado por Puck e Artie. Aproveitando o engajamento dos amigos, o brasileiro desce alguns degraus do palco e grita para chamar a atenção da latina. Brittany alerta a namorada, que não acredita na ação do _maldito Ligeirinho. _Os dois tinham improvisado uma canção durante a semana de _Sangue Latino, _que estava abalando a América do Sul. Agora, reeditar a parceria seria outra história.

_ Fabray, prometo lhe arranjar outro _homem..._Porque o _Ligeirinho _estará morto depois dessa música! – Santana pragueja antes de subir a escadaria para os holofotes.

_Las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro_

_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro_

A quebra no planejamento das apresentações decreta a balburdia. Brittany e Tina também ganham o palco e ocupam as vagas deixadas por Artie e Sam. Os primos metralhas se empolgam e se responsabilizam pela segunda voz. A latina e o brasileiro se divertem imensamente com o dueto improvisado e agitam ainda mais o salão. A fácil coreografia é incorporada aos trejeitos dos estudantes e o maestro aprova a iniciativa do afilhado em assumir a dianteira na parte musical e não apenas como dançarino.

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi_

_E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi_

_Seja morena o loira, vem balançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi_

A banda toca os últimos acordes de **Danza kuduro**e o imigrante trata de salvar a própria pele e agradece a colaboração da latina com um demorado abraço. Ela bagunça ainda mais os cachos do garoto e promete se vingar_. _Ele debocha das ameaças e libera o palco para a apresentação de Rachel com o apoio vocal de Harmony e Sugar. Os garotos da _Febre Glee _se aglomeram diante da mesa de ponche tamanha sede depois de três números bastante desgastantes e são abordados por dezenas de garotas suplicando por mais_. _Os genuínos encrenqueiros tiram vantagem da popularidade e são tragados pela maré de _fãs. _O quarterback titular faz questão de resolver suas pendências com o velocista e lamenta pelo ocorrido. O brasileiro esclarece que a _namorada estava se recuperando aos poucos. _Quinn sorri pelo uso do termo quase esquecido e agradece ao companheiro de campanha por esquecer as mazelas anteriores. Finn sorri e se encaminha para o palco, juntamente com Artie e Rory. Mudando o paradigma, a balada obrigatória teria interpretação masculina. Sentindo pequenas fisgadas no joelho, Daniel puxa a cadeira mais próxima e os amigos acabam tomando os lugares vagos na mesa.

_**Aqui estou eu, esperando, terei que ir embora em breve**_

_**Por que estou persistindo?**_

_**Sabíamos que este dia chegaria, sempre soubemos**_

_**Como chegou tão rápido?**_

_ Isso é frustrante, sabe? Dois bailes e eu não pude nem aproveitar que _namoro _o melhor dançarino de Lima. – a loira sussurra agarrada ao brasileiro.

_ Você ta falando do Mike? – a garota retribuiu a piada com um tabefe – Por acaso, esqueceu que eu garanti a nossa presença no baile do próximo semestre?

_ Tem certeza que teremos mais seis meses? – a melancolia na voz dela supera a dramaticidade da canção **Daylight, do Maroon 5 **interpretada pelo trio.

_ O que? Eu não entendi... – ele desdobra a perna e traz a cadeira para mais perto.

_**Esta é nossa última noite, mas está tarde**_

_**E estou tentando não dormir**_

_**Porque sei que quando eu acordar**_

_**Terei que ir embora**_

_ Eu sei que não exigiria nada, mas, se não esclarecemos isso de uma vez...Honestamente, não sei o que esperar da gente...Eu vou para a faculdade e...

_ E eu vou ficar em Lima por _seis meses..._Não sou o tipo de cara que lê muito, mas, essa frase poderia resumir tudo, sabe? _Deixo livre as coisas que amo. Se voltarem, significa que as conquistei...Senão, nunca me pertenceram..._

_ Você quer dizer que não estaremos mais juntos depois das férias?

_ Não, de jeito nenhum. Significa que eu estarei aqui pelos próximos seis meses, mas, que acho que você merece se focar no que tem pela frente_..._Você passou por tantas coisas nos últimos anos, sempre se superou e ainda pode escolher entre _Yale ou Ohio State. Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço, Quinn Fabray. _

_ Corajosa, mas, morre de medo de não poder correr para o seu abraço,_ estrangeiro. _

_ _Eu poderia te abraçar para sempre e ainda assim não seria o suficiente. _

_**Aqui estou, encarando sua perfeição**_

_**Em meus braços, tão linda**_

_**O céu está clareando, as estrelas estão se apagando**_

_**Alguém faça isso ir mais devagar**_

O abraço é cortado pelo alerta de mensagem no celular de Quinn. Na verdade, duas mensagens não lidas. Santana estava lhe esperando para a contagem dos votos dos eleitos e _Rachel _queria lhe dizer algumas coisas em particular? Definitivamente, a noite estava estranha. A teimosia do imigrante em acompanhá-la é freada ao ser chamado para outra atrocidade cometida com os primos.

_ Vi sua mensagem. Por favor, diga que você tem um excelente motivo, porqueeu deveria estar vigiando o desmiolado do meu namorado agora mesmo.

_ Aprontando com o Puck e o Adam? Típico! Enfim, eu queria me desculpar...Achei que você e o Finn estavam concorrendo juntos e surtei. Impliquei tanto que acabei provocando aquele terrível mal entendido_..._Eu deveria dar mais apoio.

_ Bem, já que eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, é bem fácil te perdoar.

_ Espera...Você ainda não entendeu o que significa para mim? Quando nos conhecemos, você era tudo que eu queria ser: bonita, popular e namorava o Finn.

_ Acho que as coisas mudaram um pouco, não é? – a loira fala ressentida.

_ Eu continuo te vendo da mesma forma. Por isso, que fiquei tão insegura. Porque eu não estava reconhecendo essa nova Quinn. A garota que continua linda, mas, humilde e inspiradora. E eu perdi tanto nessas últimas semanas que não sei o que fazer da minha vida...Mas, quando olhar para trás, vou me orgulhar por ter me tornado sua amiga. E estou me desculpando com a minha amiga...E bem...Por mais que eu considerasse que _um brasileiro desmiolado _deveria ser o _seu rei, _eu votei em você para rainha.

Soou estranho, muito estranho escutar que a líder do Novas Direções lhe admirava e se orgulhava de ter a sua amizade. Contudo, não foi mais estranho do que contabilizar os votos, ser eleita pelos estudantes de Lima como _rainha do baile de 2012 _e não sentir absolutamente nenhuma euforia. Estranho demais para uma mera noite de sexta-feira.

_**E quando a aurora chegar, eu terei que ir**_

_**Mas esta noite vou lhe abraçar forte**_

_**Porque no amanhecer estaremos por conta própria**_

_**Mas esta noite preciso lhe abraçar bem forte**_

_ Não entendi esse resultado para _rei. _Achei que esse baile tinha sido sensacional, como a Brittany só recebeu quatro votos? – Santana se indigna pela derrota da namorada.

_ Talvez, por que ela é uma garota? – a loira ri e a latina revira os olhos – Pelo menos, sabemos _quem votou nela. _

_ Eu, Brittany... E o que...Não me diga que você desistiu do _Hudson? _– a garota confirma – Ok! Quem mais?

_ Daniel. – ela sorri incrédula – Ele não tinha muitas opções, não é?

_ Sério? Eu juro que não esperava por isso. Dane-se, eu não quero ser coroada senão for junto com a Brittany. – a latina apanha o celular e fotografa o resultado da apuração.

_ Ótimo, porque eu revisei as contas...E venci por um voto. Venci...É tudo o que eu sempre quis e não sinto nenhuma diferença. – Quinn não esconde a decepção.

_ Acho que mereceu ganhar depois do acidente e esse lance da cadeira, certo?

_ Nós realmente tínhamos esse sonho de conquistar o ensino médio, não é? Populares, fazendo o que quiséssemos...Sabe, eu não estou surpresa por sermos as favoritas.

_ Yeah, seria chato senão fossemos tão demais...Agora, não esqueça que eu ainda preciso acertar as contas com o seu _Ligeirinho. _– a loira ri – Acho que apenas isso fugiu do planejamento perfeito, né? A coisa estúpida do coração. Confesso que nunca suspeitei que _Quinn Fabray _se derreteria por um cara tão estranho... – a ex-cherrio revira os olhos – Agora, eu percebi que nunca expliquei o motivo de termos saído... Eu estava destruída porque a Brittany tinha assumido o quatro olhos e só me sentei no Breadstix e olhei o tempo passar...O seu carinha foi o único a falar comigo, perguntar se estava _tudo bem..._Eu pedi que horas ele largaria...E...Repetimos por três dias... Na segunda-feira, nos encontramos nos corredores e ele me cumprimentou...E nada mais. _Nenhuma gracinha, nenhum comentário idiota. _Nunca vou entender como você se interessou, mas fez bem... _Dan é um ótimo cara _. Agora, você não quer desfilar com essa coroa pelos corredores do colégio?

_ Honestamente, não... – a latina se vira surpresa pela negativa e encara a loira – Você quer mesmo se formar sem ter feito realmente a diferença?

O diretor chama os candidatos a corte de formatura e o brasileiro se joga na primeira cadeira que encontra no caminho de volta da mesa do ponche batizado. Exausto, ele retira o terno e o celular cai do bolso ao chocar-se contra a mesa. _Três mensagens não lidas. _O primeiro texto, da madrinha Emma, lhe elogiava pela roupa escolhida e o novo corte de cabelo. As duas mais recentes colocam uma bela interrogação em sua cabeça. _Por que Santana estaria lhe escrevendo? _Figgins anuncia Finn Hudson como o _Rei do Baile de Formatura_ e observa Kurt lhe entregar a estúpida coroa. Ele amplia o zoom na câmera do celular e observa que Quinn teria ganhado de Santana por vantagem mínima. Desanimado, ele bufa, deixa o telefone recair sobre a mesa e esvazia o copo. Rufam os tambores para a divulgação para _Rainha _e as palavras de surpresa do homem antes de proferir o _nome de Rachel Berry _quase arrancam um grito de protesto do carioca, que pega novamente o celular e reencontra o mesmo resultado. O jovem busca a caixa de entrada e encontra a única mensagem ainda não lida. **"Você achou mesmo que alguém votaria em Rachel Berry? Obrigada por votar na Brittany, Ligeirinho.".**__

A primeira valsa do _Rei e a Rainha do Baile de Formatura de 2012 _atrai os olhares da maioria dos estudantes, contudo, ele prefere continuar vidrado no palco e na performance da latina e da loira em _**Take My Breath Away, de Berlin**_. Ao contrario das expressões catatônicas dos colegas e do aplauso de incentivo puxado por Puckerman, Daniel não consegue parar de sorrir e observar a árdua tarefa que é para Quinn se levantar da cadeira de rodas.

_**Watching every motion**_

_**In this foolish lover's game**_

_**Haunted by the notion**_

_**Somewhere there's a love in flames**_

_**Turning and returning**_

_**To some secret place inside**_

_ Meu Deus! É um milagre do baile! – exclama Sam sem ter muita certeza.

_ Céus! Quinn está se levantando...Você tem que ir ajuda-la, cara! – Mike sugere ainda apalermado.

_ Não, ela consegue fazer isso por conta própria... – o rapaz sorri ao vê-la cantando e amparada por Santana. Logo se coloca a caminho palco e escuta a risadinha dos amigos. _Ele nunca disse que não estaria ali para o segundo passo. _A música cessa e ele pula para o palco antes que ela se acomodasse na cadeira – Você _sempre _rouba o meu fôlego...Honestamente, acho que _você acabou com o fôlego de todo mundo, Fabray. _

_**Watching in slow motion**_

_**As you turn my way and say**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**My love**_


	14. O jogo de nossas vidas

Daniel e Puck riam de alguma bobagem ao cruzar o corredor após a terceira aula daquela segunda-feira na semana mais decisiva do ano: decisão do Campeonato de Futebol na sexta-feira e partida para as Nacionais no domingo. As mochilas são jogadas nos armários, o brasileiro acena para Quinn que passava em passos lentos na companhia de Mercedes e Sam. Três jogadores de hóquei apontam para a garota e comentam algo zombeteiro em alto e bom tom.

_ Não é ótimo ver como as pessoas que costumavam mandar nessa escola não passam de fracassados? A _rainha do baile _mal se arrasta pelos corredores e o cara que tocava o terror nestes corredores vai ficar preso nesta cidade para sempre. – dispara o antipático capitão da equipe derrotada na semifinal do Torneio em Cincinnati.

_ Nós somos os perdedores? Engraçado porque a choradeira de vocês depois da surra na semana passada me deu a maior dor de cabeça, Ricky! – rebate o carioca.

_ É verdade, mas, me digam o que vão fazer depois da formatura? Ah! Vocês foram reprovados, não é? As notícias demoram a chegar a Columbus. Sabe a Universidade que queria te oferecer uma bolsa? Pois é, assinei com a Ohio State na semana passada.

_ E você precisava da nossa aprovação para sentir que valeu a pena? É, continue tentando. Talvez, alguém repare nessa merda de esporte por lá! – devolve o judeu.

_ Eu costumava te respeitar, sabia? Mas, você não passa da piada da semana e no ano que vem vai estar puxando o saco dos calouros e cumprindo o seu papel de _perdedor. _

O atleta sequer tem tempo para terminar a frase e é jogado contra os armários. O brasileiro aparta a confusão e ouve o juramento do acerto de contas na saída. O hippie observa a confusão e grita chamando a atenção do primo. O imigrante se recusa a fazer o joguinho do cretino jogador de hóquei e encerra a situação a caminho da aula de história. Ao contrário do bad boy que pretendia descarregar toda a raiva acumulada dos últimos dias no primeiro que lhe desse um motivo. E em algumas horas, seria a sua chance de quebrar a cara horrenda do novo bolsista da Universidade Estadual de Ohio. O trio permanece calado durante o ensaio e surpreendentemente não dá a mínima para os disparates propostos por Rachel e Kurt. Ao soar o último sinal, Puck é o primeiro a apanhar seus pertences e desaparecer pela porta. O exemplo seria seguido pelo primo e o melhor amigo senão fosse a interferência de Brittany, Mike e Tina que desejavam se encontrar mais tarde para iniciar as coreografias para a competição.

Quando termina a conversa com os melhores dançarinos do coral, o brasileiro corre para o pátio do colégio e alcança Adam que tentava apaziguar os ânimos em vão. Socos são trocados até que Ricky menciona o pai desaparecido. Puck perde o controle e é derrubado pelo adversário. Sem reação, dois outros integrantes da equipe de hóquei tencionam jogar o encrenqueiro dentro da lixeira, contudo, são impedidos por Adam e Daniel que se envolvem na confusão. Pontapés, gritaria, bagunça e quando os berros de "perdedor" começam a ser direcionados para o bad boy, ele se levanta e ameaça os rivais com um canivete. A confusão é finalizada com a interferência da treinadora de futebol americano que dispersa a multidão e manda seus atletas para dentro do vestiário.

_ O que vocês estavam pensando? Uma faca! Não basta reprovar, querem ser expulsos? – o trio dá de ombros o que irrita ainda mais Shannon Beiste.

_ A faca é minha, eu comecei essa briga... Os dois não tem nada haver com isso! – Puck argumenta em favor dos amigos e tenta conter o sangramento do supercílio.

_ Pior ainda! Você poderia ser preso, sabia? Eu poderia perder dois jogadores para a final e Will ficaria sem coral para as Nacionais, pensaram nisso?

_ Eu não ligo, ninguém entende isso? Eu sou a piada desta escola, nada do que eu faço importa... Nada do que tento fazer dá certo, ninguém vê isso? MERDA! – esbraveja Puck antes de virar o carrinho com os materiais do time. Adam tenta acalma o primo – Me deixa em paz, você sabe toda a merda que ta acontecendo! – o rapaz chuta a porta do local e se apressa em encontrar a saída da escola.

_ Minha tia está afastada do trabalho há dez dias... Achamos que fosse só estresse, cansaço pelos plantões no trabalho... Mas, os exames apontaram câncer e a minha mãe nos contou só ontem a noite... Não sei o motivo, mas Puck acha que é culpado disso.

O hippie esclarece os detalhes e revela que Rose Puckerman já estava internada e prestes a iniciar o tratamento. A irmã caçula do encrenqueiro ficaria hospedada temporariamente na casa dos parentes e o mais velho recusou qualquer ajuda. Totalmente o estilo Noah Puckerman. Por isso, a explosão e a insana necessidade em descarregar a raiva em alguém. A atitude do bad boy é relevada pela treinadora e a dupla parte em busca do seu paradeiro. O som do violão oriundo do auditório deu uma boa pista do destino. Finn esbarra com os dois no meio do caminho e questiona sobre a veracidade do boato que corria a escola: a pancadaria entre Puck e Ricky. Sozinho, o arruaceiro arrancava notas da famosa música _**Carry On My Wayward Son,**_** do Kansas.**

_**Uma vez, eu me levantei acima do ruído e da confusão**_

_**Apenas para perceber por um instante além desta ilusão**_

_**Eu estava voando cada vez mais alto, mas eu voei muito alto**_

_**Embora meus olhos pudessem ver eu ainda era um homem cego**_

_**Embora minha mente pudesse pensar, ainda era um homem louco**_

_**Eu ouço as vozes quando estou sonhando, posso ouvi-las dizer**_

_ Você deveria ter nos contado ao invés de dar uma de Dean Winchester e querer resolver as coisas por conta própria. Nós somos seus amigos, cara! – argumenta Finn.

_ A menos que vocês tenham algum pacto sobrenatural, não podem fazer nada por mim. Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se soluciona cantando a respeito. – protesta Puck.

_ Pode ser, mas, eu acho que socar a cara daquele imbecil também não tenha ajudado. Por mais que tenha sido bem maneiro. – o brasileiro comenta com deboche.

_ Yeah! E a cara de apavorado daquele otário quando eu puxei o canivete? Demais! Vocês disseram a treinadora que era só um adereço da peça de teatro, não é?

_ É, tivemos que segurar as pontas depois que você saiu chutando tudo pela frente. A técnica Beiste prometeu que não iria reclamar com o Figgins se você devolvesse aquela coisa. – afirma o hippie – Você tem que colocar na sua cabeça que não está sozinho nessa parada...Sou seu primo, posso te garantir que ninguém vai sumir dessa vez, Puck.

_ Eu sei... É só que ver a minha mãe nessa situação e não poder fazer nada ta me matando, sabem? É a pior sensação que já senti nessa porcaria da vida... É uma merda!

_ Fala sério, cara! A sua mãe te daria uns tapas se te ouvisse agora! – a observação de Finn arranca fracas risadas do amigo e decreta temporariamente o fim do pessimismo.

_**Continue meu filho desobediente**_

_**Haverá paz quando você tiver terminado**_

_**Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar**_

_**Não chore mais**_

Era véspera da decisão do Campeonato de Futebol Americano, mas, a treinadora Beiste considerou que uma conversa franca no vestiário seria mais eficiente, entretanto, poucos jogadores entenderam quando a bola foi arremessada para o quarterback. O espanto ocorreu devido ao formato do objeto. Não oval, era redondo. Shannon liberou o time para uma descontraída partida de _futebol, _o popular _soccer. _Com apenas 19 atletas formando a equipe escolar, alunos que matavam tempo na arquibancada foram convidados para completar os times e mesmo que ninguém apostasse muito Rory aceitou o desafio. Com o sol escaldante, o calor do verão e a falta de coletes, a única opção foi dividir entre os com camisa e _os sem camisa. _Sam se prontificou a retirar a camiseta já encharcada e os amigos seguiram o exemplo. Tina, que registrava o último treino, adorou a iniciativa ainda mais pela inclusão de Mike Chang no time do loiro.

"_Corre para o campo". _Eram os dizeres da mensagem que praticamente enxotou Mercedes e Quinn da biblioteca devido ao alarme histérico do celular da negra. Com a revisão para a última prova do ano interrompida, a dupla decidiu conferir o que chamou tanto a atenção da asiática. No caminho esbarram com Rachel e Harmony, também curiosas. Ao ganharem a parte externa do colégio, as risadas são imediatas. As cheerios haviam encerrado a atividade mais cedo e se amontoavam na primeira fileira da arquibancada juntamente com Sugar, Tina e a simpática Haley James, que admirava o namorado Nathan Scott, intrometido no gramado.

Mesmo sendo o reserva, a equipe escolhida por Sam aplicava uma goleada nos titulares absolutos. Até mesmo Rory se mostrava bem habilidoso com a bola nos pés e a maior sensação fora o drible que deixou Azimio e o grandalhão Shane tortos. O irlandês ainda executou um belo lançamento para que o capitão do atletismo, Nathan, aumentasse a vantagem. O lance é aplaudido pelas garotas do Glee Club e a comemoração estilosa não poderia faltar. A influência do brasileiro só podia resultar numa dancinha bem mais elaborada pelo companheiro de pistas que gerou nova onda de gargalhadas da torcida.

O último sinal do dia já ecoado há alguns minutos, porém, a empolgação com o futebol só fazia aumentar com a passagem do tempo. Em um péssimo passe de Finn, Adam recupera a bola e liga o contra-ataque com o primo na ponta direita. Puck carrega a bola e encontra o brasileiro livre do outro lado do campo. Daniel finta o último adversário, dá um toque na bola tirando o goleiro da jogada e marca o seu segundo gol. Os colegas de time correm para cumprimentar o imigrante pela excelente jogada e acabam entrando na besteira de tentar reproduzir os passos de **"Eu Quero Tchu, eu quero Tcha"**. O trio de encrenqueiro acerta os gestos e Rory e Nathan riem excessivamente da cena ridícula.

Mike e Sam pulam nas costas do abobado dançarino e lhe chamam de volta para a partida. A treinadora da equipe leva as mãos na cabeça pela besteira do atleta, enquanto Sue Silvestre passa sermão em suas lideres de torcida, que interromperam o ensaio a fim de acompanhar a inusitada diversão dos garotos. Finn acerta um chute de longe e desconta para o seu lado, que prefere encerrar. Com o gramado desocupado, Santana, Brittany e Sugar roubam a bola e saem em disparada. Rory, Puck e Adam são os primeiros a comprar o desafio. Blaine convence Kurt a tentar chutes a gol e logo, todos os integrantes do New Directions estão no gramado arriscando cobranças de pênaltis. Rachel choraminga ao mandar a bola para muito longe do travessão e forçar que o namorado corra horrores para recuperar o objeto. Haley e Nathan se juntam aos amigos e a garota convence ser um desastre em esportes fora das piscinas. Os vencedores começam a se vangloriar do placar elástico e monopolizam a posse da bola, especialmente, o brasileiro que escapa de uma tremenda surra da latina ao se exibir com fintas em cima de Brittany, Mercedes e Harmony. Ao tentar encobrir Santana com um drible, o rapaz é derrubado deslealmente e reclama de _falta. _Contudo, acaba sendo chamado de fominha pelas garotas, revira os olhos para a provocação e prefere descansar, sentando-se ao lado de Quinn na lateral do gramado.

_ Você sabia que tava ridículo, não é? – brinca a loira com um sorriso tímido.

_ Sabia! – ele confirma e mostra a língua totalmente despreocupado antes de cair no gramado – Boleiro tem que fazer graça sempre no futebol, _branquinha._ – ela ri pela menção do _apelido carinhoso _quase esquecido.

_ Olha só, posso colocar o vídeos das dancinhas depois dos gols no Facebook do Jornal? Artie disse que vai editar com as músicas...Acho que vai ficar bem bacana! – questiona Tina com animo dobrado pelas imagens conseguidas.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **compartilhou a publicação** "Eu Quero Tchu, Eu Quero Tcha", do Jornal A Tocha com Daniel Aragão, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Nathan Scott e Mike Chang em Mckinley Hill. **

**Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans e outras 58 pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Noah Puckerman: **Deitamos no futebol. Foi 8 à 3, fora o baile!

**Sam Evans, Daniel Aragão, Rory Flanagan e outras 13 pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Mike Chang: **Vídeo ficou excelente. Parabéns para **Artie Abrams** e minha garota preferida, **Tina Cohen Chang!**

**Brittany S. Pearce: **Sim! E como representante dos alunos acho que as cheerios devem usar essas danças para animar os jogos!

**Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Haley James e outras 8 pessoas curtiram isso.**

**Daniel Aragão: **Eu apoio, **Brittany S. Pierce! **E podem esperar a próxima dancinha para a comemoração dos touchdows na final do Campeonato!

**Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Finn Hudso e outras 12 pessoas curtiram isso.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Minha nossa! Vocês acabaram de criar um monstro!

**Santana Lopez: **Não se preocupe, Quinn! No primeiro sintoma de "glória", eu prometo que chuto o traseiro bronzeado do Ligeirinho de volta para a órbita da Terra!

**Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry e outras 35 pessoas curtiram isso.**

**Tina Cohen-Chang **compartilhou a publicação** "Lima está com o Titans", do Jornal A Tocha com Artie Abrams, Daniel Aragão, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Sam Evans e outras 12 pessoas em Mckinley Hill. **

**Harmony Geller, Rory Flanagan, Sugar Motta e outras 136 pessoas curtiram isso.**

O juiz apita, o primeiro arremesso é feito e Finn sente a pressão do mundo inteiro sobre seus ombros. _O quarterback que levou o time ao Estadual _seria rapidamente trocado para o _quarterback que detonou o time no Estadual_, no caso de derrota. E ele não queria isso. _Ele não poderia lidar com mais essa decepção. _A sua frente a muralha conhecida como Shanne, um aluno negro de quase dois metros que chamou a atenção de centenas de olheiros universitários. O defensor possuía mais ofertas de bolsas de estudos do que Kurt ou Rachel colecionavam musicais. A mente divaga, a defesa falha e o grandalhão é violentamente atingido. O cartão de visitas do atual campeão escolar de Ohio.A brincadeira tinha terminado. O primeiro passe que Finn consegue fazer é interceptado bem antes da chegada de Mike Chang. Incontáveis 14 pontos de vantagem para os rivais. Daniel urra de raiva no banco de reservas e é advertido pela treinadora. _Nada de desperdiçar energia a toa. _Finn emenda um passe mais curto, Puck faz a cobertura e Mike, finalmente, tira o zero do marcador do Titãns. Mesmo assim, o primeiro tempo se revelou lamentável. Os atletas se reúnem no vestiário a espera das orientações técnicas e Shanne acusa os colegas de corpo mole. Puck se levanta indignado e é contido por Shannon Beiste aos berros. _Nada de desperdiçar energia a toa. _

_ Nós precisamos de mais. A linha ofensiva está toda desarrumada e a defesa precisa dar conta do recado. Todos tem que buscar a bola e dar a vida neste campo, ouviram? – o coro anuncia o _sim – _Shanne, você está fora. Daniel, coloque o uniforme e aqueça.

O bad boy gargalha e cumprimenta o amigo antes de retornar para a partida. Só restavam 24 minutos de jogo naquela temporada, Tina reconhece a movimentação do _camisa 10 _e anuncia a alteração para a _Rádio Número 1 de Lima. _Artie fazia as honras como improvisado comentarista esportivo e a asiática tentava uma espécie de transmissão especial no meio da arquibancada tomada pela população do interior de Ohio. Os padrinhos vibram pela entrada do afilhado e apontam o rapaz para os integrantes do coral. A partida recomeçaria para os Titans. Na primeira descida, a dupla de encrenqueiros aumenta a pontuação para a equipe visitante em uma alucinante corrida de 40 jardas. Sam entra para que Finn possa respirar e dá conta do recado. Mike e Puck se revezavam nos apoios aos ataques e as rápidas infiltrações do running back atordoavam os defensores da capital. Literalmente, os garotos estavam tocando o terror. Numa jogada totalmente inesperada, o bad boy troca de posição com o quarterback e lança para Finn que chega a end zone totalmente livre.

Restando menos de um minuto, a bola é recuperada pelos donos da casa, que avançam metro a metro calando a torcida visitante. O inevitável ocorre e com um chute certeiro dos Panteras, o sonho de conquistar o Campeonato Estadual é novamente adiado. A sensação de fracasso toma conta dos atletas. As marcas do desgaste físico, os hematomas espalhados pelos corpos e ferimentos a amostra deterioravam ainda mais os semblantes descontentes dos adolescentes. Sam resmunga baixinho ao colocar a bolsa de gelo sobre o ombro dolorido, Finn tenta reduzir a dilacerante fisgada nas costelas e o brasileiro cansa de frisar ao padrinho que estava inteiro_. _Aos poucos, os familiares dos outros jogadores aparecem no recinto e a treinadora pede um minuto de atenção.

_ Queria os amigos e parentes de vocês para ouvir isso. Nunca estive tão orgulhosa de um time como estou agora. Admiro cada um de vocês, garotos. Jogaram incrivelmente bem essa noite. _Esse é o jogo do qual as pessoas vão comentar por anos. _Este é o jogo do qual, vocês se lembrarão. Orgulhem-se de si mesmos...Porque vocês são _campeões. _

As palmas ecoam e os elogios servem para conter o sentimento de erro estampada na expressão dos jovens atletas. Burt e Carol abraçam o quarterback, Michael Chang comenta a excelente atuação do filho, os pais e sogros exaltam a exibição de gala de Sam, o imigrante é novamente envolvido pelos abraços de Will e Emma e Puck recebe os cumprimentos do primo, enquanto tenta controlar as lágrimas ao ler a última mensagem recebida. _"Ouvi o seu jogo no hospital muito bem acompanhada por sua tia e Shelby. Beth é maravilhosa. Parabéns por tudo, Noah". _Adam flagra a fotografia da tia segurando a netinha nos braços e sorri em incentivo ao parente. O local começa a se esvaziar e a treinadora pede que a dupla de reprovados permaneça um pouco mais. Quinn, então, opta por aguardar pelo forasteiro no estacionamento, afinal, necessitava urgentemente de algum descanso para os braços e esticar as pernas. As muletas lhe davam muito mais liberdade, entretanto, exigiam muito mais disposição do que a cadeira de rodas. Definitivamente, a loira precisava se sentar por alguns minutos.

_ Estou grata pelo empenho da equipe, mas, fico em divida com vocês. Nenhum dos dois ganhou nada para continuar na equipe... Sei que não aproveitarão os pontos extras neste ano e por isso, prometo que no próximo semestrefarei o possível para ajudá-los.

O encrenqueiro ainda troca algumas palavras com a treinadora, enquanto o comparsa segue para o ônibus completamente exausto. Ele caminha poucos metros e repara na garota escorada no carro de Mercedes a sua espera. Quinn sente a vigília sobre si e tenta se levantar com o amparo das muletas, mas é impedida por dele. Daniel sorri cansado, respira longamente e gasta longos minutos num abraço. Ele beija repetidas vezes o rosto dela e só lhe solta ao ser chamado pelo melhor amigo. O Campeonato Estadual era pagina virada, o rapaz se concentra no próximo objetivo..._Nacionais em Chicago. _Para quem falhou miseravelmente no ensino médio e não tinha noção de como seria seu futuro, o mais indicado era planejar um dia de cada vez. E naquela noite, o brasileiro estava satisfeito pelo vice-campeonato e por todo o restante que possuía na pequenina Lima. Deus, como ele estava com pressa de chegar em casa e deitar na própria cama!


End file.
